Nathaniel Kent
by Shawn129
Summary: Living a fast life on Krypton, Naru of the house of To, life was shaken to the core when his planet was destroyed and he was sent to another universe. Now known as Nathaniel Kent, watch as Naru becomes Earth's champion, better than Kal, ever could dream of. Kryptonian/Speed Force conduit Naruto.
1. Pilot

In the vast reaches of space, a large cluster of asteroids was approaching the Solar System, inside that cluster was a pod, with a 3 year old black haired boy, when suddenly a freak black hole opened and another pod shot out of it, and hit the pod, before it connected with the ship, and after a moment the three lines connecting the two ships sent the original into an asteroid, where it exploded killing the young boy inside, while the new pod began to travel inside the cluster of astroids, inside the pod was an unconscious 3 year old with wild spiky golden blonde hair, with 3 whisker marks on each cheek

My name is Naru-To son of Mina-To, and Kushi Uzuma-Ki, I am one of the last Kryptonian's in the universe. My people were scientists, and philosophers, my parents were among some of the brightest minds on my planet with my father's greatest scientific achievement being his discovery of the existence of an extra-dimensional source of energy.

My mother was the highest ranking general on the planet, she was a woman who commanded respect and was widely loved and respected by everyone, to know her was to love her.

But this isn't about them, it's about me, this is my story.

Day of Krypton's Destruction

Arrowverse

24 year old Naru raced toward a building jumping over fallen debris entering Naru ran over to a couple with their daughter as they stood by a pod "Alura! Zor! Where are my parents? Have you seen them?!"

"Naru!"

Naru turned around to see his parents standing by a pod, and ran over to them "Mom, dad, we have to get off the planet, we can make it to my teleporter I rebuilt it, we can all survive."

"We've decided to stay, Naruto." Kushi said

"What? Now isn't the time to pull a prank mother, Krypton is going to blow, I won't leave without you guys." Naruto said as Kushi, and Mina looked at each other and nodded

"We know." Mina said as Naru noticed his mom's eyes were a familiar red, with three tomoe spinning around her pupil, before his eyes glazed over and he fell over into the arms of his parents who placed him in the pod "We are sorry son, but there are only 3 pods one for your fiancee Kara, one for Kal, and one for you. We want you to watch over the younglings. Protect them."

Mina pulled out a syringe filled with orange energy before he injected Naru with it,

Kushi walked forward and kissed Naru's forehead as she cried "We love you." she said wishing she could say more but with the state of the planet her son had to go and quickly

The parents stepped back as the pod closed and their son shot off, three sets of parents all friends, sat in the hanger sharing a drink and laughing as their planet crumbled around them the three dying happy with the knowledge that they're children would survive. Unbeknownst to them, when Naru was shipped out of Krypton his ship along with Kara's was hit by the Shockwave sending them in two completely different directions, Kara went into the Phantom Zone, while Naru was sent into a blue portal never to be seen again

Portal

Naru's ship spun out of control, while inside the pod he glowed before he began to deage, as static sparked around his pod before it exited the portal and smacked into another Kryptonian pod, Naru's AI Gideon took control of the ship, and attached itself to the other Kryptonian pod downloading all of its data, and taking everything that would be useful to its creator before Gideon entered a sleep mode

Smallville Universe

Earth

Smallville, Kansas

Johnathan and Martha Kent were a happily married couple with no children, thanks to Johnathan's war wound he was impotent, the two were regarded as the nicest, and most respected couple in town.

As the couple were driving they suddenly jumped when a meteor hit beside them, and more continued to rain down

"What's happening Johnathan?" Martha asked terrified

Johnathan didn't answer as he continued to drive before he slammed on the breaks as a meteor hit the ground and slid across the road in front of them, causing the car to tumble over from the trench the meteor caused

5 Minutes Later

John, and Martha groaned as they regained consciousness, before they began to look around and paused when they saw a child's feet walking over toward them, before the child knelt down allowing them to see bright yellow hair, and ocean blue eyes blinking at them innocently

Moments Later

Martha and Johnathan walked the trail toward where the meteor landed, while Martha held the 3 year old boy that found them "Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha." Johnathan said

"Then where did he come from?" Martha asked looking at the adorable whiskers on the child's face

"I don't know. But he must have parents." Johnathan said only to stop when instead of a meteor he found a ship

"If he does, they're definitely not from Kansas." Martha said looking down to the boy

Johnathan looked back to see his wife staring at the boy and said "Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What'll we say? We found him in a field?"

"We didn't find him. He found us." Martha said before they jumped in shock when a head appeared from the ship

"Hello Johnathan, and Martha Kent." Gideon said looking at the wide eyed humans "I am an Artificial intelligence named Gideon, I have much to tell you."

Martha, and Johnathan looked at each other as the floating head began to explain the origins of the boy they learned name was Naru, an alien from a different dimension who will become the strongest being on the planet, they decided to hide the ship and to protect the boy he would for now be Nathaniel Kent their adopted son.

12 Years Later

Music played as 15 year old Nathan Kent did one handed push ups, in his room, a glowing green rock in his free hand, usually the glowing green rock would make him feel nauseous and weak, but 9 years of keeping the glowing meteor fragment helped him build a tolerance.

"Nate, your going to be late!" Martha shouted

"Coming, Mom." Naruto said as he finished his 200th push up, before he got up, and placed the glowing rock on the top of his shelf

Later

Naruto walked into the kitchen, straight to the fridge and got a bottle of milk and began to drink "Ah, ah!" Martha screamed taking the bottle from him

"It tastes better from the bottle." Naruto said bending down and grabbing a bag of chips

"Where'd you learn your manners?" Martha asked

"On a farm." Naruto said walking to the table as he opened his chips before Johnathan walked in and saw his adopted son

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." Johnathan greeted only for Naruto to grunt

Martha and Johnathan sighed seeing as Naruto was still upset Johnathan wasn't letting him sign up for football "I have class tonight so you two are on your own. And no pizza! There's food in the fridge." Martha said

"Got it mom." Naruto said

"Look Nate, I'm trying to protect you, anything could happen out on the feild, and you can expose yourself."

"Last year the problem was me not participating enough, now I chose something that I think might be fun, and you shoot it down." Naruto said looking at Johnathan

"It's for the best. Your destined for more than being a football player."

"What exactly am I destined for? Huh? Being a professional liar, hiding who I truly am for the rest of my life, and dying alone? Some destiny." Naruto asked before he grabbed his backpack and stormed off,

"Nathan!" Johnathan called

"Gonna be late for school." Naruto said closing the door behind him

Johnathan sighed as Martha rubbed his back

Outside

Naruto with his backpack on walked out toward the exit of his families farm to see the bus leaving,

School Bus

A blonde girl and an African American boy sat on the bus looking out at Naruto, before the blonde Chloe Sullivan turned to her friend, and handed him $10 "I can't believe you bet against your best friend."

"It's a scientific fact, Nate moved any slower, he'd be extinct." Pete Ross said taking the money

Naruto sighed before he looked around and immediately sped off, leaving a trail of yellow lightning behind him

Smallville High

The students got off the bus, and began to enter the campus "So, did anyone ask you to the dance?" Pete asked

"Not yet." Chloe shrugged

"Well if nothing pans out, with you know who, maybe you,"

'Pete, do you maybe want to take a break from the soap opera, in your head." Chloe interrupted turning to face Pete, "I've told you a 100 times, I'm not interested in Nate."

With a huff, Chloe began to walk away "Your vehement denial has been duly noted." Pete called out following after her as she smiled "Maybe you and I could go together, not as a date, date thing, more of a friend, friend thing."

Before Chloe could answer their attention was caught by Naruto who walked up behind them "Hey guys." he greeted

Chloe looked at Naruto in shock "Wha-uhh, I uh, didn't you just...Weren't you?"

"I got a ride from Felice." Naruto said jabbing a thumb over to the cheerleader who was entering school with her friends

"Nate, you'll have to excuse our reporter. Her "weirdar" is on Defcon 5." Pete said leading Naruto toward the school "She thought someone was attacking the bus."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before Chloe ran in front of him and Pete "Just because everyone ignores the strange things that go on in this leafy little hamlet, doesn't mean that they don't happen." she said

"While we'd love to join you and Scooby for another zany adventure in the mystery machine, we need to hand in these slips before homeroom." Pete said with a football slip in hand

"I'm not joining Pete." Naruto said with a small sigh

"Come on." Pete said

"Look, you don't need me to join with you, there is no way they'll not choose you."

"This is the only way." Pete said knowing Naruto knew what he was referring to

"Wait." Chloe said looking at her friends "You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact?"

Naruto made to speak, but Pete grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and lead her away, before he whispered "We're trying to avoid being this years scarecrow."

"What are you talking about, and why the whispering?" Chloe asked

"It's tradition. Before the big game, the players pick a freshman take him out to Radley Field strip him down to his boxers and paint an ""S"" on his chest."

"And String him up like a scarecrow."

"Jesus, sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen." Chloe commented

"That's why we're trying out for the football team, they won't choose one of their own." Pete said

"I told him he was worried about nothing, that I'll kick there ass, but he was adamant about being a football player." Naruto shrugged before he looked over to see Lana Lang laughing with her friends "I'll see you guys in class." he said heading into school, taking a deep breath as he walked by Lana, whose kryptonite necklace made him nauseous

Later

After a boring school day, Naruto was sitting in the bleachers, watching practice, but his focus was on Lana who was practicing with the other cheerleaders, "Nate!"

Naruto looked up to see Pete in front of him with his helmet to big for his head "How do I look?" Pete asked fixing his helmet, as Naruto smirked

"Like a tackle dummy." Naruto said standing up "Good luck buddy."

Bridge

Naruto sighed as he stopped on a bridge, and looked out into the water, getting lost in his thoughts, and looked down to his palm, and clenched his hand into a fist, all his life he has had dreams of himself doing amazing things, and being happy, most of them revolved around a beautiful red haired woman, and a man who looked just like him, he knew he knew them as everytime the memory would come up a feeling of love, and sadness would be felt by him

Hearing brakes being slammed on, Naruto turned to see a Porsche out if control headed for him, quickly he rolled out of the way, watching as the Porsche sped off the bridge, before he quickly jumped in to save the bald headed driver,

Swimming to the driver side of the car, Naruto punched the window out, before he pulled out the man, before swimming up to the surface and began CPR compressions

"Come on, man wake up, cause I'm not giving you mouth to mouth!" Naruto said just as the man spat up water and began to cough

"Thought I hit you." the man groaned looking at Naruto

"You missed." Naruto said

Later

Johnathan ran pass the yellow tape to the side of the river to see Naruto standing at the side of the lake looking down at his hand "Nate!"

Naruto looked up to see Johnathan and blinked as the man grabbed him and began to look him over "Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine." Naruto nodded causing Johnathan to nod in relief

"Who's the maniac driving the car?" Johnathan asked a sheriff

"That would be me." Naruto and Johnathan looked to see the bald man with his hand out "Lex Luthor."

"I'm Jonathan Kent." Johnathan said with a frown while Naruto rose an eyebrow he sensed a spike in anger from his dad, when he heard the name Luther "This is my son."

"Thanks for saving my life." Lex nodded to Naruto

"Least I can do, with you almost hitting me and all." Naruto smirked causing Lex to smile,

"You have an extraordinary boy. If there's any way I can repay you," Lex said to Johnathan who turned to him

"Drive slower."

Lex watched as Johnathan followed after Naruto, before he looked to his car that was fished out of the drink, and noticed nothing strange, just the window was busted

Later

Lana walked onto the porch of her house, to see, Naruto sitting on the roof of his house, looking up at the stars, she smiled softly looking at him, Naruto was the first friend she made in Smallville after her parents died, with the two living in such close proximity to each other it was no surprise that they were close, and almost became more than just friends until suddenly she began dating Whitley and Naruto backed off, only speaking to say 'Hi, and bye."

Lana frowned looking at Naruto before she jumped in surprise when Whitley hugged her from behind "My aunt'll be back any minute." she smiled

"Oh, come on! We're living on the edge." Whitley replied

"Of Aunt Nell finds us here, your life won't be worth living." Lana giggled

"Where is she anyway, bridge club?" Whitley asked as they sat down

"Lex Luthor's."

"I didn't know your aunt knew them." Whitley said surprised

"She sold them land." Lana nodded

"They own the Metropolis Sharks. She could put in a good word." Whitley said hopefully

"If you want a good word, ask Nate." Lana said causing her boyfriend to raise an eyebrow "He saved Lex's life today."

"You're kidding."

"Sometimes people can surprise you. I think it's kind of cool." Lana smiled causing Whitley to frown in jealousy as he looked over to Naruto who was still on the roof

"A scout from Kansas State is coming Saturday. " Whitley said hoping to get away from the subject of Nathaniel Kent

"That's great." Lana smiled happily

"I don't want to be a ""Remember him?"" Smallville's got enough of those guys." Whitley said solemnly hoping to win sympathy points

Lana smiled before she took off her necklace and gave it to Whitley "I want you to wear this to the game." she said

"I can't take this." Whitley said shaking his head

"You can give it back after you win." Lana nodded

"Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that, you know?" Whitley asked getting a sad nod from Lana

"So much bad luck came out of it there can only be good luck left." Lana smiled,

Across the street on his roof Naruto looked at the two, and sighed before he climbed down

Frank's Auto Repair Shop

Frank, whistled as he finished working on a truck, staring it up, he smiled and patted the car before he closed the hood only to jump when he saw a kid in the back "Jeez, kid! Scared the crap out of me."

Frank walked up wiping the oil off his hands, taking a closer look at the kid "Don't I know you? You look like that scarecrow kid...Where the hell you been? Hey, Freakazoid, wake up!" Frank tried to tap the kid before he was electrocuted and sent flying back into a wall hard. Breathing deeply he looked to the see the kid standing over him "That was 12 years ago, man. That was just a game...What do you want?"

The teen knelt down and smiled "To play." he said before he grabbed the man causing him to shout in pain before he picked him up and slammed him into the wall, his scream of pain getting louder as he was electrocuted to death

Next day

Naruto walked downstairs, and paused when he saw Johnathan and Martha sitting waiting for him, "What'd I do now?" he asked Johnathan

"Nothing, son. It is time we told you the truth." Johnathan said

"What truth?" Naruto asked watching as Johnathan got up

"Follow me."

Naruto looked to Martha who nodded to him, and he sighed before following his dad to the storm cellar

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he saw something covered by a sheet,

"This is how you came to your mother and I." Johnathan said taking the tarp off showing Naruto his ship, while Naruto blinked

"Your saying I'm an alien?" Naruto asked looking at the ship, as Johnathan nodded, before he pressed a button, and Naruto flinched back when Gideon appeared

"Hello, Master Naruto."

"What the hell?" Naruto asked in shock

"I am Gideon an Artificial Intelligence, created by you."

"Me?" Naruto asked as Johnathan left

"You are Naru-to. Son of lead scientist Mina-to, and high General Kushi- Uzuma-ki. Weeks after your twenty third birthday planet Krypton was in the process of blowing up, your parents knocked you unconscious and placed you in this pod, unfortunately when Krypton blew, we were sent hurtling into a wormhole, and you were deaged, we ended up here, and I downloaded the data of another ship carrying the counterpart of Kal-El, unfortunately his ship didn't make the journey, but I managed to grab some of the artifacts inside of the ship."

"So, I'm an alien from another dimension? Why don't I remember this?" Naruto asked

"It is possible you hit your head, and when you were dealer your mind shot down to protect itself. You've been under the yellow sun for 15 years, and In reading the the speed force energy your father injected you with has completely bonded to your body. To get your memories back, all you need to do is take this pill."

Naruto watched as the ship opened and a small pink/white pill was seen, "Created by the scientists Jor-El, in the case a Kryptonian ever suffered from amnesia it will jumpstart your mind and your memories will return."

Naruto picked up the pill, and after a moment of thought took it, and grunted when 23 years worth of memories appeared in one huge wave causing him to fall to his knees,

"I remember." Naruto said with a small frown standing up "Thank you Gideon."

"Always a pleasure, helping you master." Gideon said before she vanished as Naruto walked to the ship and began to look around, before he found a compartment and opened it, pulling out pictures of his parents, Naruto smiled as tears streamed down his face, as he looked at the faces of his parents, before he decided to take a walk

Nightfall

Graveyard

Lana on her horse, arrived at the graveyard and climbed down before collecting a small bouquet of flowers from a side compartment and moved to walk through the line of graves, before she jumped in fright when she heard a branch snap

"Who's there?" Lana asked

"It's me, Nate." Naruto said by a tombstone having been walking through

"Nathan Kent? What are you doing creeping around the woods?" asked Lana and frowning slightly when she saw sadness in his eyes

"Clearing my head. You'd probably want to be alone, I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto said before turning to leave

"Nate, wait." Lana said quickly as Naruto stopped and turned turned to her "I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does that strike you as okay behavior?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, I'm here too." Lana said

"Good point. What's your story?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Lana asked

"Like you wouldn't believe." Naruto said

"I…came out here to talk with my parents." Lana revealed turning away as Naruto raised an eyebrow "You must think I'm pretty weird; you know, conversing with dead people."

"Of course I don't, it's not weird to miss your parents, Lana. Do you remember them?"

"They died when I was three." Lana said

"I'm sorry." Naruto said

"It's not your fault Nate." Lana smiled softly, before she tool his hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Naruto was lead to the grave by Lana, and kneeled down beside her "Mom, Dad. This is Nathaniel Kent." Lana introduced to the tombstone with the names of both her parents Lewis and Laura Lang enscribed upon it.

"Yeah, he is kind of shy." Lana said as Naruto quirked an eyebrow he was not shy "How should I know?" Lana asked before looking to Naruto "Mom wants to know if your upset about a girl." said Lana only for the blonde to shake his head "Dad wants to know if your upset about a guy." said Lana.

"No!." Naruto said quickly causing Lana to giggle

"He has a twisted sense of humor." Lana smiled "Seriously, Nate. Why are you out here?"

"I found these today." Naruto said before he pulled out photos,

Lana took the photos and gasped seeing the beautiful red haired woman, and the blonde man that looked just like Naruto, going through the photos she saw one of the couple hugging while the woman was pregnant, another of a new born Naruto in the woman's arms, as the man hugged them both laughing, and another of them with a 3 year old Naruto at a carnival

"Are these your?" Lana began as Naruto nodded

"My real parents. Minato, and Kushina." Naruto smiled

"You look just like your dad." Lana smiled handing the pictures back

"Lana you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Lana

"Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come; instead my parents drive up and they're not dead, they're just really late. I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. For a minute, I'm totally happy. Until I realize I'm still alone." Explained Lana frowning quite heavily.

Naruto frowned before he looked to the gravestone "What's that, Mrs. Lang? Yeah, I'll tell her." Naruto said turning to Lana who was also looking at him in surprise "Your mom wants you to know you're never alone. That she's always looking over you. No matter what." he said putting a smile back on the Lana's face

"What's that Mr. Lang?" Naruto asked before speaking up again quickly. "Your dad thinks you're a shoe in for homecoming queen." He said causing Lana to nearly laugh "And he wants me to keep an eye on Whitley, make sure he doesn't do anything inappropriate," Naruto leaned in and whispered "Your dad sound like a proud gun owner."

Lana laughed as she looked to a smiling Naruto "They really say all that?"

"Oh yeah, they're quite chatty once you get them started." Naruto nodded

Moments Later

"Thanks for walking me home" said Lana as the two walked away from the stables behind Lana's house

"Well it was either walk the most beautiful girl in Smallville home, or walk by your lonesome in the woods" Naruto said causing Lana to chuckle.

"Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've had in years?" asked Lana turning to Naruto "We used to be so close, I miss that."

"I do to. We should do it again." Naruto said

"Yeah, we should." Lana smiled

"So are you going to the dance?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, with Whitley"

"Right." Naruto said stretching the word out

"Why you say it like that?" Lana asked

"No reason." Naruto smiled

"How about you?" Lana asked

"Well I was thinking about going, but the person who I was going to ask has a boyfriend, and the other person, a friend of mine has a crush on, so going to sit it out." Naruto shrugged

"I see, well if you change your mind, I might save you a dance." Lana said before she kissed Narito's cheek "Good night, Nate."

"Night, Lana." Naruto said watching her go before he began to head home, as Whitley stepped out of the shadows having seen the whole thing

Next Morning

The next morning found Clark walking the halls of the Luthor mansion. The mansion itself was located on the outskirts of Smallville within a heavily wooded area and was in all actuality a castle.

"Hello." Naruto called as he walked through the halls

He was answered as he turned into a room and was greeted by a pair of white garbed figures and the sound of clashing steel as the two fenced their way through the room. Surprised Naruto stopped at the door and watched the two go at it until finally one of the figures found themselves pinned to the wall. As the figure was released they angrily tossed the weapon and bedded it tip first into the wall meters away from Nate's face. Surprised the figure reached up to reveal the face of Lex Luthor.

"Nate?" Lex asked surprise "I didn't see you."

"I buzzed, but no one answered." Naruto said as Lex walked over and reached up before he snatched the sword from the wall

"How'd you get through the gate?" Lex asked

"I kinda hopped it, but if this is a bad time..." Naruto began pointing back indicating that he would leave

"No, I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." Lex chuckled as he walked over and tossed his helmet to the blonde woman he'd been sparring against.

"This is a great place." Naruto admired

"Yeah, if your dead and in the market for something to haunt." Lex joked with a grin as he moved out into the hall

"I meant its roomy." Naruto said following after him

"It's the Luthor ancestral home or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone." Lex revealed

"Yeah, I remember the trucks rolled through town for weeks but no one ever moved in." Naruto said looking about

As Lex stopped on his way up the stairs and turned to face Nate absently removing the fencing gloves from his hands.

"My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door." Lex scoffed

"Then why ship it over?" Naruto asked

"Because he could." Lex shrugged before resuming his walk up the stairs, and eventually they found their way into an office like room complete with a fireplace, a pool table and even exercise equipment.

"How's the new ride?" Lex asked, having sent Naruto a new truck

"That's why I'm here." Naruto said

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Lex asked as he moved over to a glass table and moved to open a bottle of water.

"Well, I'm not much of a truck guy, and as much as I appreciate the gift, I can't keep it." Nate said causing Lex to place the bottle down

"Nate, you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do." said Lex causing Naruto to sigh before he made to speak but Lex beat him to it "Your father doesn't like me, does he? But, It's okay I've been bald since I was nine." Lex said running a hand over his head."I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"It's not personal. He's just not crazy about your dad." Naruto shrugged

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Understandable. What about you Nate? Did you fall far from the tree?" asked Lex

"I'm adopted, so I couldn't tell you, but I better go. Thanks for the truck." Naruto said tossing Lex the keys before heading toward the door.

"Nate." Lex called causing Naruto to pause and turn to him "Do you believe a man can fly?" asked Lex

"Sure, in a plane." Naruto shrugged

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you." Lex said softly

"People can't fly Lex." Naruto said

"I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most…exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville. And for the first time I didn't see a dead end; I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you I have a second chance. We have a future Nate, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

Elsewhere

Elsewhere a crowd had gathered around the entrance of a store barricaded by the sheriff's department watching as a young man was wheeled out upon a stretcher by a team of medics. From within the crowd Chloe and Pete watched the scene as well, with the former recording it on a digital video camera.

"That's the third guy this week." said Pete.

"And they're all former jocks." said Chloe

Across from them Pete noticed another young man who stood out only due to the rather strange look upon his face.

"Who's the weirdo?" asked Pete tapping Chloe on the shoulder and motioning with his head

"I don't know. Let's check him out." said Chloe before snapping a quick photo of him

Later

Smallville High

"His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him 12 years ago." said Chloe as she pointed to a black and white year book picture, in the library "This however is the one I took four hours ago." she said pulling up the picture she'd taken outside of the store

"That's impossible." Naruto said having met up with the 2 moments ago "He'd be like 26 today. It must be a kid that looks like him."

"My money was on the evil twin theory until we checked the missing persons." Pete said

"Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance." Chloe said handing over a piece of paper for Naruto to see

"That's why he hasn't aged a day." Pete nodded

"So your telling me he just woke up." said Clark raising an eyebrow

"No there was a huge electrical storm and the hospital's generator went down and when it came back on Jeremy was gone." explained Chloe

"Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell." said Pete

"And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?" asked Naruto

"Because 12 years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow." said Pete as Chloe handed Naruto a newspaper article

"Comatose boy found in field 20 yards from meteor strike." said Naruto reading the headline of a newspaper article

"The explosion from the blast must have done something to his body." said Chloe standing from her seat

"No, this can't be right."

"I think you ought to show him." said Pete tapping Chloe's arm

"Show me what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

Moments Later

Chloe lead Naruto and Pete to the office of the school's newspaper, the Torch, into the darkroom, which appeared more like closet space that had been cleaned out. However what caught Naruto's attention was the collage of newspaper and magazine articles covering the right wall.

"It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated." said Chloe.

"What is it?" asked Naruto looking at the wall

"I call it the Wall of Weird. It's every strange, bizzare, and unexplained event that has happened in Smallville since the meteor shower, that's when it all began. The town went schizo." Chloe said before she noticed Naruto frown as he focused on a magazine cover of Lana crying during the incident before he ripped it off the wall "Hey!"

"You have the photo of a 3 year old girl, who just witnessed her parents being crushed to death by a meteor, posted on your wall of weird. Don't you think that's messed up?" Naruto asked balling up the photo and tossing it into the trash before he walked off as Chloe frowned

Outside

Naruto walked out of the school headed home for the day, when a hand gipped his shoulder "Not now Chloe." he said only to turn and see Whitley

"Congratulations Nate, your this year's scarecrow." Whitley smirked

"If you don't want me to break your arm, I suggest you let me go, now." Naruto said causing Whitley to frown before he pushed Naruto

"Come on then!" Whitley said moving to push Naruto again, but the boy grabbed his arm and with a hip toss slammed him into the ground,

"Say goodbye to football, Whitley." Naruto said before he made to break the kids arm but 4 other football players rushed Naruto from behind tackling him to the ground

Naruto headbutted one, and kneed another while fighting off the nausea he was feeling from being in close quarters with Whites who had Lana's necklace one, before he was overpowered and taken down the ground as Whitley grabbed his shirt

"What's going on with you and Lana?" Whitley asked

Naruto smirked as he looked at Whitley, "Nothing yet, but give it time, I'm sure I'll be balls deep in her, soon, when she hears how her mediocre quarterback douche bag boyfriend needed 4 guys to string me up like a scarecrow."

Whitley punched Naruto in the face, only for the blonde to laugh "You hit like a bitch." Naruto said before he slammed his forehead into Whitley's nose breaking it, causing him to fall back before Naruto was kicked in the torso, as the jocks began to wail on him, before Whitley with his broken nose, put Lana's necklace on Naruto glaring at him

"This is as close you'll ever get to her, you hear me!" Whitley shouted before Naruto was tossed into the back of the truck and they left

Later

Naruto took deep breaths as he prepared to bust out of his bounds while he was strung up like a scarecrow with a red 'S' painted on his torso

"Never changes." Jeremy said catching Naruto's attention "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You, your Jeremy Creak, right?" Naruto asked

"I thought if I punished them it would stop. But it never stops" Jeremy said before turning to walk away

"Wait. Where are you going." Naruto called getting Jeremy to stop in his tracks

"Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine." Jeremy said as Naruto's eyes widened as the boy walked off, before Naruto with a grunt snapped the post he was tied too and fell to the ground snatching off the necklace he grabbed his clothes and sped off just as Lex arrived

Smallville High

The dance was in full swing as Chloe smiled as she was twirled and pulled back to Pete. Chloe now wearing a leopard print designed dress with a black shawl around her shoulders while Pete wore a black tux. Lana and Whitney were also in attendance each of them wearing crowns and sashes denoting them as the Homecoming King and Queen.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to your nose?" Lana asked

"Hit a door." Whitley lied as Lana frowned

Jeremy watched from outside, before he began to go for the sprinkler system.

Jeremy smirked as he opened the door before he was grabbed in a sleeper hold, "People important to me are in there, your not going to hurt them." Naruto growled before Jeremy grabbed him and electrified him, while Naruto grunted, before, he was blasted off of the boy, who turned but saw Naruto wasn't there, before he was tapped on his shoulder

Turning around he grunted when Naruto punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into a water tank, on another building, before Naruto raced up to the roof and saw Jeremy crawl out of the tank breathing heavily before he looked around

"W-where am I?" Jeremy asked confused causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Smallville, Kansas. You'll be alright." Naruto said

Later

Naruto was on the balcony, watching as the students were unaware of the drama that had just occurred continued their dancing.

With a shrug he jumped down to the ground and began to walk away but paused when he saw a line of trucks, smirking to himself and seeing no one around he cracked his knuckles.

Moments Later

Whitley smiled as he and Lana walked out of the dance along with other students but frowned and ran forward as he saw his truck being crushed by 2 others while everyone else laughed with a message in the side of it

"From the Scarecrow."

Whitey frowned as Lana walked up and frowned seeing a familiar red swirl on the door, one that she saw in Naruto's photos, before she looked to Whitley with a deep frown, and walked away

Kent Farm

Naruto entered the barn, wiping his face with a towel having just of the shower and was looking for him backpack, as he placed the towel on his neck, and fastened his belt, he walked upstairs and picked up his backpack, when he heard "Nate?"

Naruto turned to see Lana standing there in her dress "Lana, you look, beautiful." he said causing Lana to blush as she smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Did Whitley make you the scarecrow?"

"Yeah." Naruto said before he picked up a lead box, and opened it showing Lana, her necklace, "He doesn't particular like me being friends with you, said this is as close I'll ever get."

Lana frowned as she took the necklace "I'm so sorry."

"It's fault, besides you didn't give me the necklace that I'm allergic to, and string me up."

"Your allergic to my necklace?" Lana asked getting a nod

"Makes me nauseous, and prolonged exposure could kill me. Lead is the only thing that protects me from its affects." Naruto nodded as Lana quickly closed the lead box "So why you come over? It's been years since you came over not since"

"8th grade summer break." Lana smiled with a blush

"Yeah," Naruto nodded remembering the night he lost his virginity well in this reality anyway to the beautiful girl next door

"I uh saved you a dance." Lana said putting down the box and walking up to Naruto

"Should I put on a shirt?" Naruto asked as Lana looked at the ripped form of Naruto, and licked her lips

"No, it's okay." Lana smiled

Naruto, and Lana began to slowly dance, holding each other intimately, "I want you to know something, Lana." Naruto said as Lana looked at him "No matter who your dating, you'll always have me. Your never alone, I'll be there for you all you just have to do is call. I apologize if me putting distance between us made yo-"

Lana interrupted Naruto with a sweet kiss, "I understand, that I hurt you. We shared something special with each other, and then I turn around and start dating Whitley. I'm sorry for that."

Naruto smiled, as the two continued to dance before they sat and talked before he walked her home

 **Finished**


	2. Metamorphosis

Naruto doesn't know that he can travel dimensions, since his father easy still trying to fully understand the Speed Force, himself, and he doesn't know the right frequency for his home dimension. But Oliver, and Barry do exist on the Smallville verse,

Story Start

Lana entered her room with a small smile, as she took off her tiara, looking at the headpiece caused her to frown as her thoughts drifted to Whitney, she couldn't believe that he'd do that to Nate. They needed to have a long talk.

Putting the tiara in her bottom dresser where other tiaras, and awards were she closed it before her attention went to the lead box, opening it she saw her necklace, and sighed, she never knew that Nate was allergic to it, and prolonged exposure could prove fatal, making a decision to not wear it as much, she put the necklace up, and turned to her bed, where she raised an eyebrow upon seeing a golden colored box sealed with a blue ribbon. Removing the ribbon and opening the box she was surprised when a group of butterflies came flying out.

Outside within a tree a teenager smiled as he shut down his camera and began to climb down the tree, having had his fill of spying on Lana, before he began his trek to his car

Arriving at his home the young man walked through the door and frowned as he heard something that he shouldn't, as he peaked around the corner of the living room his attention was held on what was playing on the TV, his recording of Lana and Whitney, from one of his stalking trips.

"Is this what you do with your time now Greg?"

Greg looked to his mother who held a few more tapes in her hand.

"Where did you get those?" Greg asked walking forward and snatching the tapes

"Where do you think? In that hole you call a room." Greg's mom glared

"You had no right to go in there." Greg spat

"You want to talk to me about privacy. I am in the Garden Club with Lana's aunt. How am I going to face Nell knowing that my own son is going around videotaping her niece? Is that where you were tonight?" Greg's mom asked glaring at her son

"No." Greg lied, before with a scoff he turned off the tv, and looked to his mom as he retrieved his tape "I was out collecting."

"Two disgusting habits." his mom said as he made his way to his paused and looked at her

"Insects aren't disgusting Mom." Greg said before his mom walked closer to him

"Look what has become of you Greg. This isn't you."

"People change." Greg frowned

"Really? Monday morning I'm phoning Claremont Military Academy." Greg's mother said walking off

"Yeah, right." Greg scoffed dismissively

"No, Greg. I've had it with your behavior; this time I'm making the call."

"Hey, who's going to take care of my bugs?!" Greg shouted as his mom left

Getting no answer he himself headed up to his room which was littered with tanks holding bugs. Hitting the lights on one particular case revealed several butterflies within it that flew around the cramped space for a few moments before settling down. Reaching into his backpack he withdrew a new jar containing fireflies which oddly enough held a green glow to them. Not long later he was once again on the road with his car loaded up with bugs that he was in the process of transporting elsewhere. A deep pothole had him swerving across the road causing the jars to fall and shatter releasing the bugs which quickly began to swarm, and attack him causing him to crash into a tree and scream aloud in pain

Morning

Johnathan, and Martha watched the streak of yellow lightning dart around the farm, as their son did his chores "I'll never get tired of this." Martha smiled in awe of Naruto's abilities

"Tell me about it." Johnathan smirked, as Naruto arrived clapping the dust off his hands

"Done." Naruto said catching the water bottle his dad tossed to him "Thanks."

"1 minute, and 30 seconds, that got to be a new record."

"I'm getting faster." Naruto nodded

"Now that you remember your other life, should we be expecting any other abilities?' Johnathan asked

"I tried earlier to use them, but I got a headache and a bloody noes for my troubles. I think I'm going to let then manifest on their own. In my reality, Elum was a second home, so I didn't really have to worry much about forcing my abilities."

"Oh, Barry called, he said hello." Martha smiled thinking about her nephew in Central City, unfortunately her sister was murdered years ago, and her brother in law Henry was falsely accused, she and Johnathan believed Barry, and Henry when they saw a man in yellow killed her little sister, and while Martha wanted to help in the form of Naruto, Johnathan was against it as he feared Naruto would be taken away, they had many arguments on that subject even till this day, she had been more than happy to adopt her nephew but being in Central city kept him closer to Henry.

"I'll call him when we get back from the farmers market." Naruto smiled

"Well, go change." Martha said before with a sigh Naruto sped of, and was back, wearing a blue v-neck, black denim jeans, and black sneakers, with his blue kryptonite crystal hanging around his neck

"Ready." Naruto said opening the car door for Martha

Later

Farmer's Market

Naruto, hammered a sign into the wooden post, as Pete, and Chloe helped out with his parents produce, "So how was it, you and Chloe going to take the leap?" Naruto asked Pete

"Naw man, we decided it'd be best if we just stayed friends." Pete nodded before he tapped Naruto's shoulder "Plus she's into you, man."

"I know, but I didn't do anything because you,"

"It's cool man." Pete smiled interrupting Naruto "Besides chick's dig me."

Naruto scoffed as he began to chuckle before Chloe who was with Martha noticed Whitney and Lana talking

"All hail the homecoming king and queen." Chloe smiled causing Naruto to look up and see Lana and Whitney turn toward them, and walk over

"Nate! How are you?" asked Lana

"I'm great," Naruto said ignoring Whitney "Here to help out?"

"I haven't done it in a while, but sure." Lana smiled as Naruto stepped aside while Whitney frowned before Johnathan walked up to him

"Hey, congratulations. That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen an offense that good since I played." Jonathan said as he shook Whitney's hand

"Thank you Mr. Kent." Whitney smiled

"I'm gonna get the rest of the boxes out of the truck." Naruto said walking off

"I'll help." Whitney said jogging after him "Kent."

"You realize last night was just a joke, right?" Whitney asked

"Could've fooled me." Naruto said before Whitney made to place a hand on his shoulder but he caught him by the wrist "Don't ever touch me."

"Alright, look. When I saw you and Lana out that night, I got really pissed off. I love her man, and I don't want to lose her." Whitney said as Naruto looked at him

"So you jump me, and then strung me up with your teammates." Naruto said

"Like I said I overreacted." Whitney said holding his hand out "I'm really sorry man."

Naruto looked down at Whitney's hand, and smiled as he looked back up at the jock "Not yet your not." he said turning and walking off, as Whitney watched him leave with a worried frown

Back within the market Lana was admiring a hanging glass butterfly when a Greg Arkin pimple free, appeared behind her

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Greg smiled as Lana turned to him

"Greg! Hey I didn't recognize you without your glasses." Lana said being polite

"You know the average butterfly only lives for eight hours." Greg said reaching up to finger one causing Lana to duck down and take a step back.

"Live fast, die young. They're the rock stars of the insect world." Lana smiled

"Hey, Lana I was wondering if you could help me out with my Lit paper."

"The assignment giving you a brain freeze?" Lana asked

"Yeah, it's kicking my ass." Greg smiled

"Sure, okay." Lana nodded

"Cool, how bout my house, after school?" Greg asked as Lana eye twitched

"Library might be easier." Lana said being nice

"It's a date." Said Greg after a moment causing the girl to slowly nod.

"Lana, your aunt's looking for you." Whitney said as he walked up from behind Greg causing her to nod and walk off, and as soon as she was gone Whitney placed a hand on Greg's shoulder "Hey, bug boy, do me a favor and quit tailing my girlfriend." Whitney before he began to walk off

"You afraid of a little competition Whitney?" Greg asked causing the quarterback to stop mid walk and turn back

"Where not in a competition, Greg. But if I find out you've been leaving butterflies in my girlfriend's bedroom you'll know about it." Whitney glared before walking off.

"Yea, well just remember; sometimes you're the windshield, and sometimes you're the bug." Greg said to himself

Lana looked to Whitney as he caught up to her "Did you apologize?" she asked immediately

"Yeah, I told him it was a prank, and why I lost control of my anger, and that I was sorry. He only said not yet I wasnt." Whitney said causing Lana to look at him

"Watch your back." Lana said causing Whitney to raise an eyebrow but Lana didn't continue as she walked off

Later

After helping out at the market, Whitney was now driving down the road back towards town, as he flipped through radio stations he suddenly looked up as he heard something land atop the roof of the truck.

Whitney's eyes widened when his roof began to dent as whatever it was on his truck began to pound on his roof before the driver's side window shattered and he jumped pulling on the steering wheel and sending the truck tipping over to its side while the car itself slid for several more feet as fire began to break out.

Greg smirked, looking at his handiwork before he saw a truck arriving and left as fast as he could

Naruto had his eyes closed as he leaned his head back, relaxing, when he heard his mom gasp "Oh god."

Blinking Naruto looked forward to see Whitney's car about to explode, and in a streak of lightning, he was out of the car, as he ripped the windshield from the truck, and pulled out Whitney before he was standing by his parents Truck as Johnathan had got a fire extinguisher, while the flames met the gas, and the car exploded

Naruto laid Whitney on the ground, as Martha hugged him tightly while Johnathan smiled proudly

Later

Naruto held his necklace in hand, as he sighed

"Whitney's gonna be all right. He's got a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing serious." Jonathan said causing Naruto to look up at him

"Does he remember anything?" Naruto asked

"No. Just that something smashed his truck and he woke up in the ambulance." Johnathan said smiling at Naruto "Son, you made us very proud, today."

"Hey, I might not be the guys biggest fan, but it's not like I want him dead." Naruto shrugged, before he left the house, going to drop of some stuff for Lex,

Greg's House

Greg's mom walked into her house, and stopped in surprise wheno she was hit with a wave of heat, looking to the thermostat which read 103 degrees, she stormed to her son as she took note of handprints "Greg, what's going on here? Greg! I have-!" the woman stopped as she stormed into Greg's room to see spider webs everywhere, before she tuned to see Greg standing there looking at her "What's gotten into you?"

"Two million years of intelligence and instinct." Greg smirked

"You stop this right now." Greg's mom said a bit scared

"I can't. See, it's too late. Nature's already taken its course. First I'll eat, then I'll molt. Then I'll mate." Greg smirked

"You need help." Greg's mom said making to leave but Greg slammed an arm into the door blocking her exit

"Mom, did I ever tell you about the Pharaoh spider? It's a fascinating creature." Greg said as he turned and cracked his sneak as his mom watched him fearfully as he turned back to her "See, after it hatches it kills its mother."

The last thing Greg's mom saw was her son spitting a torrent of webs from his mouth

Next Day

Another boring day at school had come and gone, and Naruto had pranked everyone involved with the scarcrow incident,no physical lasting injuries of course, but some of their reputations were forever stained. Lana had stopped by and they studied together for a bit, before she had to get home, currently Naruto was putting his books back into his bookbag, before he began to walk toward the house to get something to eat when he paused as he thought he heard something

Looking around Naruto raised an eyebrow when Greg Ark in dropped from the ceiling, and jumped across the room and tackled him to the ground choking him, Naruto grimaced as the blue kryptonite necklace made his vulnerable, before he reached up and bashed his head into Greg's, before a punch at super speed sent Greg flying off him into the rafters

Johnathan walked up stairs having been putting sharp blades up, "Nate, what happened? Are you all right?"

"There's someone in the rafters." Naruto said on his feet taking off his necklace, and putting if in a small lead lined jewelry box, no bigger than a box of cigarettes, grabbing a flashlight, Naruto began to look around along with Johnathan before he heard a crash, turning around he saw Johnathan falling toward the sharp blades,

"Dad!" Naruto yelled, running forward and placing a foot on the railing before he propelled through the air, and caught Johnathan,

The two landed in a roll, as Naruto helped his dad up the two looked around "What in the hell just happened?" Johnathan asked as Naruto with a frown looked around

"I'm going to check." Naruto said speeding off, and searching around the property

Moments Later

Johnathan was now being checked on by Martha "I've never saw anybody move like that."

"Did you see him?" Martha asked

"He came off the ceiling at me. It was almost as if he-"

"Wasn't entirely human?" Naruto asked walking inside "I checked everywhere, he's long gone, but I did get a look at his face. I think it was Greg Arkin."

"Didn't Pete used to hang out with him in grade school?" Martha asked

"Yeah, we were never close, but I don't know why he would want to attack me." Naruto said with a frown

"His mother used to keep him on a short leash but I can't believe he'd hurt a fly."

"Maybe that's because he was too busy collecting them and every other bug, he could get his hands on." Naruto said

"Nate, kids don't just leap off the ceiling and attack people." Johnathan said

"How do you explain that?" Naruto asked pointing a flashlight at the green slime in the shape of footprints and handprints on the ceiling

"I don't know, seems kind of out there." Johnathan said

"This, coming from the man who's been hiding a spaceship for the last 12 years." Martha replied before she left, as Naruto snickered before he frowned looking at the prints,

Next Day

Chloe walked out of class, when Naruto walked up behind her "Chloe."

Chloe looked up to see Naruto and immediately a smile brightened her face "Hey, birthday boy." she greeted as Naruto smiled

"Is Greg Arkin still a reporter for the Torch?" Naruto asked

"If you're definition of a reporter is someone who actually turns in articles, then no. Greg hasn't been to the office for a week."

"Dammit." Naruto sighed "I've gotta find him."

"What's the sudden interest in Greg? You coming out of the entomology closet?" Chloe asked jokingly as Naruto looked at her

"I-it's nothing. I'll catch up with you later." Naruto said turning to leave

"I hate it when you do that." Chloe said causing Naruto to stop and turn to her

"Do what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Shut me out. One minute you're here, and the next you're gone. Nate, your not outgrowing me as a friend, are you?" Chloe asked worridly before Naruto smiled and motioned her forward

Chloe walked closer to Naruto before he poked her with his index, and ring fingers "Chloe, you've been in my life for a very long time. I doubt I could function without you in it."

Chloe blushed st the charming smile Naruto gave "It's amazing how far that Kent charm will get you." she smiled "Now what's up with Greg?"

Naruto smiled as he made to explain, while behind them locker Whitney just opened his locker and was immediately hit with paint, and a pie to the face, causing the students to laugh at him,

Later

The Torch

"I found an article about Amazonian tribesmen who took on traits of the insects that bit them. But nothing as extreme as what you were talking about." Chloe said looking at a paper before she leaned over Naruto's shoulder "You have any luck?"

"Only that Greg didn't move here until after the meteor showers. So he wasn't exposed." Naruto said before he looked at her and their faces were inches apart causing Chloe to blush,

Naruto raised an eyebrow when she suddenly kissed him, before with a shrug he returned the kiss, causing her to moam, before she pulled away and went wide eyed seeing she actually just did that, but before they could talk Pete arrived and Chloe cleared her throat

"B-but his bugs could have been." Chloe said "Think about it. Pieces of that meteor are buried all over Smallville. The habitat is infected. So when boy catches bugs and bugs bite boy, you end up with "bug-boy."

"What's going on?" Pete asked

"Greg Arkin attacked me and my dad last night, we are trying to figure out how. Chloe thinks his bugs swarmed him but, you can't even walk out your door in the summertime without being bitten by a mosquito. If the insects are the ones infected shouldn't we have a whole town of "bug-people"?"

"Because, you need a high level of toxins to cause a mutation. Those Amazonian tribesmen were all attacked by swarms." Chloe said

"Greg did keep tanks of bugs in his room. Maybe they got sick of the view and revolted." Pete said

"Well according to this, bugs have a very short life cycle. So if he really has gone Kafka, let's hope he isn't in the mating phase." Chloe said glancing to Naruto

Greg's House

The trio, arrived at Greg's house, and looked through the window "Doesn't look like anyone's home." Chloe said

"It's a mess." Pete said before he looked to Naruto "Remember what a neat freak his mom was?"

"Yeah. Only time I came over here, She yelled at me, for not taking off ."

"Is that what broke up the friendship?"

"Well, I wasn't a big fan of bugs." Naruto said as Chloe began to open a window

"You guys, come here."

Climbing through the window the trio began to look around before coming upon Greg room to see it was covered in webs, before they saw steam coming from the restroom, and saw skin in the tub, as Pete took pictures with a grimace

"Oh, man, that's disgusting. What is it?" Pete asked

"Probably his skin. He must be molting." Naruto said as Pete looked like he was going to barf

"You guys better come in here." Chloe called causing the two to enter the room, and stop as on the television was a video of Lana

"Looks like you're not the only one in Smallville with the hots for Lana." Pete said looking to Naruto

"I think Greg's found his mate." Chloe said as Naruto sighed before he looked to a wall, and saw a bulge there, walking over he pulled the web apart and Greg's mom, fell out dead.

"Shit." Naruto cursed before he ran off

Lana's House

Stables

Lana was in the stables feeding her horses, when a hand on her shoulder causing her to gasp and turn and round before she frowned when she saw Whitney, his white button up replaced and his hair and face cleaned " Your aunt said you were out here."

"How you feeling?"

"Embarrassed. That's not why I'm here, though." Whitney sighed "Lana, when I saw you and Nate outside your house that night, I freaked out."

"What did you think we were doing? I guess I got scared and did something stupid. I would do anything to take that back."

Lana looked at Whitney with a frown before Greg arrived and spoke "It's too late, Whitney. She's mine now."

"Greg?" Lana asked with a raised eyebrow

"Get away from her." Whitney said with a glare only for Greg to easily toss him aside

"Greg, what's going on?" Lana asked freaking out

"It's time." Greg smirked standing in front of her

"Time for what?"

"For us." Greg said as Lana looked at him wide eyed, before Greg made grab her when a yellow streak of lightning arrived and punched Greg

Lana looked wide eyed at the figure who wore a red coat, with a beanie, and a face mask as he looked over his shoulder at her "Leave."

Lana jumped at the vibrated voice before she shook Whitney awake and they ran off,

Naruto sighed as he looked to Greg, just as the bug boy tried to tackle him, but Naruto reached forward and caught him by his neck, "Lets go someplace more quiet, hm."

Naruto sped off with bug boy, before he tossed him into a treeIles away from Lana's place,

Greg grunted as he got up before he ran away, while Naruto followed only for Greg to run into the Creekside Foundry

Naruto entered and took a deep breath when he felt himself get nauseous, "Kryptonite." he sighed looking around as he began to walk around he turned to see, Greg with a large pipe, in midswing, quickly he ducked back so that his upper body was leveled with the ground, up and with a right hook sent Greg flying off to the side

Greg groaned as he was slow getting up, before he pushed a lever which caused some heavy equipment to fall on top of him squashing him like a bug, "Great."

Later

Naruto sighed as he finished his pizza, there were gifts, around him as his friends and relatives wished him happy birthday, telling his parents thanks, he gathered up the gifts and put them up, before his enhanced eyes saw Lana, and Whitney on her porch no doubt talking about their mystery savior

With a grunt, Naruto walked up to his loft in the barn, and raised an eyebrow seeing Chloe looking through a telescope "See something interesting?" he asked

Chloe turned to him, and smiled "Not really. Um, I'd like to talk about what happened earlier."

"You mean the kiss?" Naruto asked causing Chloe to blush but nod

"You remembered." Chloe chuckled nervously

"It was a good kiss." Naruto shrugged causing Chloe to blush deeper, before Naruto sighed "Look, as much as I would like to talk to you about dating, it wouldn't feel right, loving you, and Lana at the same time, I wouldn't to do something, that could put our relationship in danger."

Chloe frowned sadly, before he looked determined "Okay." she nodded before she walked up to Naruto "No dating."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Chloe pushed him to the couch, and straddled him before she kissed him "Chloe, I just said." Naruto pulling away began but Chloe looked at him softly

"I've been in love with you since we were 8 years old. You just admitted after all this time that you have feelings for me, and I understand that dating isn't in the cards for you right now, but we don't have to date, this could be a no strings situation."

"A what?"

"Yeah, my cousin Lois, used to have this friend and they had a no strings attached relationship everytime one of them were in the same town."

"Friends with Benefits?"

"Exactly." Chloe smiled hesitantly hoping he agreed

"Sure. I get the feeling our lives see about to become super complicated, it'd be nice to share something with you." Naruto said causing Chloe's face to light up, before he got up and grabbed his hand taking him to her car, before they left

Chloe's House

"Where's your dad?" Naruto asked as Chloe turned on the lights to her room

"Metropolis, he won't be back for 2 days, we're all alone." Chloe smiled as she tossed off her jacket and kissed Naruto, pushing her tongue into his mouth, before their tongueso began clash, and Naruto's moved into her mouth easily, and caressed her tongue heavily. He pulled her body in closer, so her breasts were pushed up against his chest while his hands were groping her ass before he attacked her neck, then her ear lobes making her tingle

Chloe moaned as she helped Naruto out of his shirt, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her head against his cheek she began biting his ear lobe as well. They began walking towards the bed, falling upon it, with him on top of her. He gripped her left thigh as she brought up her legs to wrap around him. His hands began traveling up as he laid kisses upon her face; they reached her chest and he gripped her breasts through the clothes, causing her to moan

As he groped her 34B cup breasts, Naruto lifted her shirt, before he took one of her erect nipples, into his mouth sucking and playing with it, as his other hand twisted the other nipple causing Chloe to bite her lip to not let out a scream

Removing himself from one breast, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, before he began to kiss his way down to her sex, Chloe blush deepened when Naruto pulled off her skirt, and tossed it aside as he took off her panties as well, before he came face to face with her cleanly shaven dripping sex and gave it a long lick followed by a kiss, making her body shiver, he began to pleasure the aspiring journalist causing her to grip his hair, and moan loudly before she tensed when she reached her first real climax by something other than her fingers or dildo

With a small smirk, Naruto kissed his way up her body, as he lost his pants and boxers as he sucked on her neck, then licked all the way to her chin and her lips before kissing them.

Chloe looked at Naruto "Once we do this, there is no going back." he said as Chloe smiled at him and nodded before she bit her bottom lip, and her eyes widened when she felt something thick, long and hard enter inside her teeing through her hymen.

Naruto gave a groan as he clenched his teeth, as he enjoyed her tightness before giving slow and easy thrusts, allowing her to adjust to his size

"Fuck!" Chloe gasped as her legs locked at the ankles around Naruto who began to Naruto pick up the pace and added more power to his strokes, as she sucked on his neck as his dick pressed against her cervix,

The sound of wet skin slapping against each other was heard throughout room, before Naruto changed positions so her ass was now in the air with her face in the pillows while he stood up on the bed. Gripping her waist he entered inside her and began slamming against her plump ass cheeks

Chloe was wide eyed as Naruto began to repeatedly enter her womb, as the bed began to shake the headboard hitting the wall, as Chloe moaned loudly and smiled as her fingers interlaced with his, while she could hear his panting in her ear, before she tensed around him as she came with a loud moan.

"Shit." Naruto growled out as his thrusting became harder and deeper, before he pulled out and Chloe quickly turned and took him in her mouth as she squeezed his balls, and sucked on his member before Naruto began to release his loud into her mouth,

Once he was finished Naruto leaned back resting on his hands, as Chloe swallowed his load, and smiled at him "That was amazing." she said as Naruto smiled and pulled her closer

"Well, if your still up for it, we can go another round." Naruto smiled as Chloe moaned as she sunk onto his still hard cock

 **Finished**


	3. Hothead

Week Later

It's been a week since Naruto's and Chloe's friendship evolved, and Chloe was enjoying every moment of it, Naruto had began to look into more ways to earn money, he knew he could probably win the lottery but Johnathan broke into a tirade about the law saying he was underage, the excuse that he was actually a 24 year old man who was deaged to a 3 year old not having much affect, so with gambling being out of the choices, Naruto decided to write a book, he also found some old manuscripts from his dad's friend in the ship, he had to translate them, before he sped down to Metropolis and found a publisher to publish Make Out Paradise and Tale of a Gutsy Shinobi.

With the two books doing pretty good, seeing as the world was filled with perverts, Naruto began to write a story of himself back on Elum as an orphan without his Kryptonian abilities, it was coming along at a good pace. Lana and Naruto began to hang out more as well.

Currently Naruto, Pete, and Chloe were walking up the steps toward school with Naruto reading the school paper "Football: Sport or Abuse?" Naruto read

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked sipping her coffee

"I think you need to seriously decrease your cappuccino dependency." Naruto said causing Pete to chuckle whole Chloe scoffed

"Pete thinks I'm being too hard on Coach Walt." Chloe said

"I mean, the man coached my dad, all my brothers. He used to come over and watch the Super Bowl." Pete defended

"While I'm touched by that Hallmark moment you don't get points for subtlety in journalism. I've already started getting hate mail."

"Why are you happy about that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because it means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and generous use of obscenities I've got a pretty good idea of who's been sending it." Chloe shrugged as the trip walked by the cheerleaders who smiled and waved at Naruto who returned the gesture

"If you think my teammates read the Torch, you're giving them way too much credit." Pete said as Naruto noticed Whitney, and Lana

"Don't you even care about this?" Whitney asked

"I don't see what the big deal is." Whitney shrugged smiling

"You don't think it's a big deal? I think it's a big deal." Lana said glaring at Whitney before she walked away smiling at Naruto as she did and continued on her way

"There's something you don't see every day. A pom-pom meltdown." Chloe said smiling as the football players walked by "Here they come. I need a picture of the cheating jockstraps."

Chloe handed Pete and got out her camera

"I don't want to hear any rumors going around, any false accusations." Coach Walt said to his players and the. heerleaders that had gathered around

"Any idea how they got that midterm?" Naruto asked

"Still a mystery, but I'm working on it." Chloe said snapping pictures, when a player noticed her

"What's she doing?" the player asked throwing his ball at Chloe but Naruto caught the ball with a single hand

"Woah, nice catch." Pete said patting Naruto's back

"One of your teammate attempts to assassinate me and all you can say is "nice catch"?" Chloe asked with a glare before she walked off,

"I thought you wanted to hit a nerve." Pete said following Chloe as Naruto tossed the football back to the player who grunted and fell to his knees as Naruto walked away as Coach Walt watched him

Moments Later

Naruto and Pete were at the vending machines, when Coach Walt walked up "Hey, Kent. I saw your arm out there. Technique was excellent, and you've got a lot of power."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded

"So why aren't you on our team?" Coach Walt said

"I have other things, I need to do." Naruto replied buying some Resee's

"Your school needs you on the field. We've got a big game Friday night. We're short players." Coach Walt said continuing to push, as Naruto and Pete shared a glance

"Look, look. I know your dad would understand."

"He's kind of stubborn." Naruto said

"Yeah, I remember. Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. A lot of God-given talent. It's in your genes, Kent."

"I'm adopted actually." Naruto said causing Pete to snicker as the Coach looked to be getting annoyed

"Look, I'm giving you a chance to be a part of something special. A part of history. I've seen you stare at your father's picture in that trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this. Now, why don't you suit up? Look at Ross. He doesn't have natural talent -but he's got a truckload of heart."

Naruto smiled looking to Pete who frowned "Thanks, I guess."

"I'll think about it." Naruto said hoping the man would walk off, but he didn't instead called Whitney over

"Fordman, get over here." Coach Walt said causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch

"Hey, Nate." Lana greeted coming over with Whitney

"Fordman, you're the team captain. How do you think Kent would do on the field?"

"I mean, considering our current predicament? He might do all right." Whitney said not wanting Naruto on the team

"He seems afraid, though." Coach Walt said causing Naruto to look at him

"That's not the reason, is it, Nate?" Lana asked frowning at Whitney and the Coach trying to force Naruto to be on the team

"Kent. There comes a time when you've got to step out of your father's shadow and be your own man. Now, what do you say?" Coach Walt asked

"Be my own man?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes! Are you ready to be your own man?"

"Yeah, I am. I tried to be polite about it like my dad, but I should give you my real answer. Ready, because this is from the heart and I want you to hear me when I say this." Naruto smiled taking a deep breath as the coach smiled "Go fuck yourself coach."

Pete, and Whitney's eyes widened, while Lana tried to smother her large grin, as Coach Walt looked at Naruto shocked

"I don't want to play, I have other things on my plate, then running around in tights and tackling other boys. You can either respect my decision or go to hell." Naruto smiled before he walked off followed by Pete, while Coach Walt stood there stunned at the audacity of Naruto

Whitney, and Lana walked off, with Lana still smiling as Whitney looked to her "So are we okay?"

"This isn't about us." Lana said frowning as she looked to Whitney

"The guys made a mistake. I don't see the big deal." Whitney replied

"They cheated. I don't know how you can support them." Lana frowned

"Because they're my friends, and they used to be yours. Do you want to tell me what's really going on here?"

"The things that I thought I knew for sure don't seem so certain anymore." Lana sighed

"I don't understand."

"I know how much you love football, and you're great at it and I support you. I want to find something that I'm great at." Lana nodded

Kent Farm

Kitchen

Naruto was eating, as Johnathan, and Martha watched him, "So Nate, your going to tell us why you were given detention?" Johnathan asked

"I told Coach Walt to go fuck himself." Naruto said causing his parents eyes to widened "He was trying to bully me into joining the team, gave some big speech about being my own man, and I got annoyed and told him how I felt."

"Nate, look we know that because of your abilities that you can't play."

'Oh, I can play." Naruto said showing them the necklace they found him with "This necklace is made from blue kryptonite, my grandmother gave it to my mom, when she made general, and I was supposed to get it when I decided which field I wanted to take. The Blue Kryptonite makes me just like any other human, well except for my speed of course. It also sort of protects me fr the effects of green kryptonite. See."

Naruto grabbed a knife, and cut his finger, causing the two to look at him in shock, before he took off his necklace, and the cut vanished in seconds

"If we knew about that, raising you would've been a lot easier." Johnathan said causing Naruto to scoff

"I still would have gave you both an hard time." Naruto smiled, before in a flash of speed he washed the dishes and cleaned the table "Now if you'd excuse me, I have homework I need to speed through."

Johnathan, and Martha watched as Naruto left and looked to each other with Johnathan shrugging

Next Day

Lana was folding up her cheerleader outfit when Nell knocked on the door and opened it "Lana, you're home early. Did they cancel cheerleading practice?"

"Sort of. I quit." Lana shrugged causing Nell to look at her in surprise

"You loved being on the squad. What happened?" Nell asked walking into the room

"I just think there's more to life than memorizing cheers and shaking pom-poms." Lana said putting her pom-poms in the box

"You just decided this out of the blue?" Nell asked a dissaproving glint in her eye

"Some of the football players were caught cheating. Guys I know. I told Whitney how upset it made me he said it was no big deal, that people aren't perfect." Lana frowned as Nell watched her pick up the box and put it in her closet "I thought, "Why am I doing this, wearing a fake smile and stupid outfit for people who will do anything to win a game?"

"Well, you can't let a couple of bad apples spoil the experience." Nell said sitting on the bed "You're part of a team, you're making friends."

"Aunt Nell, I don't want to go back. I want to try different things. What's wrong with that?" Lana asked looking to her aunt who sighed

"Nothing. It's just that you're on a good track. I want you to be happy." Nell said with a fake smile as Lana sat beside her "What are you gonna do with this newfound freedom?"

"I thought I'd get a job, something part-time. Earn some extra money so I can go travel in the summer." Lana nodded with a determined smile

"Well, I suppose I could always use some help around the shop." Nell said

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for help. I want to do this on my own." Lana replied

Later

Smallville High

Naruto had spent the afternoon in detention by himself, Chloe had stopped by earlier but she had to leave, and Pete had practice,

In another area, Coach Walt was reviewing film from day's practice before Principal Kwan walked into his office "How's my favorite football fan?" Walt asked turning off the TV

"One of the players accused of cheating came forward and said you supplied them with the tests."

"And what boy told you that little piece of fiction?" Walt asked with a glare

"I'm not at liberty to say." Kwan said putting his handbag down

"I'm guessing you already went to the school board and asked them to suspend me." Walt asked with a glare

"You have a lot of friends in high places." Kwan glared

"I should have. I coached most of them. You don't understand. I'm an institution. Who'd you think the school board was gonna believe some cheating little brat who's just trying to cover his own ass or the man who's been leading this school to victory for 25 years?" Walt ranted

"They may not believe one, but if I can get all of them to step forward the board will have no choice. They'll suspend you from coaching for the rest of your life." Kwan assured

"You will not bring me down!" Walt yelled shooting to his feet as he slapped a hand on his desk, before the TV burst into flames causing the two to look on in bewilderment

"What the hell's going on here, coach?" Kwan asked shocked before he quickly grabbed his bag and left

Walt glared after Kwan before he walked to the window and watched get into his car "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Walt closed his eyes as he appeared to be focusing and when Kwan started his car, the interior quickly combusted into flames

Currently Naruto was leaving having met up with Pete, when they saw Principal Kwan car on fire with him screaming "Come on." Naruto ran up to the car with Pete, before he slammed his elbow into the window causing it to shatter, and he reached in and opened the door before he and Pete grabbed Kwan and helped him away from the car just as it exploded

Later

After having dinner with his parents, Naruto was out with Pete, and Chloe "You guys, it doesn't make sense. Cars don't just spontaneously combust." Chloe said

"The cops said it was faulty wiring." Naruto shrugged

"I've already got my headline: "Jockstrap Saves Principal From Burning Car!"

"Will you lay off the "jockstraps" thing?" Pete asked as the trip entered the Smallville Beanery

"I still an't believe Nate, told Coach Walt to go fuck himself." Chloe chuckled

"He was getting on my nerves, maybe I would join the team one day, if they get a new coach of course." Naruto said

"Yeah right, and I'll be joining the pom-pom brigade." Chloe smiled

"I hear there's a spot open." Lana said walking by them causing the trio to look at her in surprise

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Taking your order, I hope." Lana said walking to a table and giving a man his order as Chloe, Pete, and Naruto followed her

"What? What is this? Some sort of a cheerleading charity, like, be-a-waitress-for-a-night sort of thing?" Chloe asked

"Yes it is, except for the cheerleading and charity parts. And tips are always appreciated."

"So you're a waitress for real?" Pete asked

"Even got the perky nametag to prove it." Lana smiled

"First day?" Naruto asked

"Ever." Lana nodded

"Hm, well you look very waitresslike." Naruto smiled

"If I could only tell the difference between a half-caf decaf and a nonfat latte." Lana said smiling back

"In that case, we'll have a regular coffee." Pete said, as Lana nodded and walked off, before Naruto noticed she forgot her tray, and took it to her

"Yo, you forgot this." Naruto said handing her the tray

"Thanks. That's been happening a lot today." Lana sighed

"First days are always rough." Naruto said sitting down "So you just quit cheerleading, to be a waitress?"

"You sound surprised." Lana noted

"Well, as a cheerleader you always had this fake smile, and you seem kinda miserable here too." Naruto said causing Lana to look at him

"You noticed that?" Lana asked

"We grew up together, of course I know your tells." Naruto smiled which Lana returned "So, why the sudden desire to get a job?"

"My mom was a cheerleader. So was my aunt. Figured it was time to break the vicious cycle. Plus I want to travel during the summer." Lana explained

"Bet Whitney wasn't to excited about that."

"Neither was my aunt." Lana nodded

"Well, as much as I think you should've chose something you'd enjoy, I'm proud of you. You want something and your going after it." Naruto smiled which she returned before he noticed her boss, coming toward them with a frown, and quickly surveyed the shop, and looked down to Lana's notepad, and made his move

In a burst of freak wind, everyone had their correct orders and Lana had a large roll of 20's in her pocket

"Lana, table three's been waiting for their drinks for five minutes. If they go cold, it comes out of your tips." Lana's manager said

"Um, miss, I dont mean to intrude, but no one is waiting for anything." Naruto said pointing to the table, Lana and her manager looked over and their eyes widened when they saw everyone with their drinks,

"Oh, well good job Lana." her boss said walking off, as Lana nodded absently before she looked to Naruto who shrugged

Chloe was talking with Pete to see if he had any ideas of how his teammates got the midterm when she saw one of the suspended players walk over to the other six players "Coach says he needs to see us on the field right now."

The players frowned before they followed after their teammate "What's up with your fallen brethren?" Chloe asked

"I don't know." Pete frowned watching curious

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said gathering her jacket and bag before she began to leave but Naruto arrived and raised am eyebrow

"Chloe, your leaving?" Naruto asked

"Relax. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye." Chloe said in a rush before she left,

Naruto looked to Pete who shrugged

Smallville High

Chloe was hiding by the entrance of the field while Walt, stood with the seven players, as the sprinklers watered the feild "Congratulations. I've never seen a group of young men demonstrate such extraordinary stupidity. Now, which one of you talked?...No one here told Kwan that I supplied you with that test?"

Chloe snapped pictures as she listened in on what was going on

"Coach, no college is even gonna look at us with cheating on our record." a kid named Trevor stupidly spoke up as the ihrt players shook their heads as Walt walked over to him

"So it was you, Trevor? Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Walt asked with a glare before he punched Trevor in the jaw, sending him to the ground before he glared at the other players "Nothing! Nothing is gonna stand between me and my legacy!" Walt shouted as the water sprinklers became flame throwers much to the shock of everyone "Now, you go home and keep your mouths shut, understand?"

"Yes/Sure thing, coach/Yes, sir." the players said scared before leaving quickly whIle Chloe snapped another picture and left

Next Night

Pep Rally

The pep rally was in full swing, with the cheerleaders cheering around a bon fire "Come on, Crows, let's go Come on, Crows, let's go, let's go,"

Chloe walked away from the festivities to meet Trevor who frowned at her "Why'd you call me? What do you want?"

"I want to know if Coach Walt supplied the players with the tests." Chloe said getting to the point

"If you don't want to get hurt, leave this alone." Trevor warned

"Look, you can talk to me now or later. Either way, this picture's on the front page of tomorrow's Torch." Chloe said showing the picture she took last night

"Just leave me alone." Trevor said frowning before he walked off

Chloe shrugged and walked off

As Trevor approached his car, he suddenly shouted when his arm, beginning to burn him "Talking to the school newspaper, Trevor? I thought you were brighter than that."

"Coach, I didn't say anything. You've got to believe me!" Trevor pleaded in pain "She was at the field last night, got a picture of us in the sprinklers!"

"All right. Go home. I'll take care of this." Walt ordered as he made his way after Chloe, and came up to the fire exit, and closed his eyes concentrating

Chloe was almost finished with the paper, when suddenly the computer bursted into flames causing her to gasp and quickly get up backing away

Pep Rally

Naruto walked through the students with a cup of soda, when he saw Pete walked up to him "Hey, you seen Chloe?" he asked

"No." Pete said before he saw a girl and ran up to try to get her number

Naruto walked through the students when he heard his name "Nate!"

Looking up his eyes widened when he saw Chloe at the window as fire raged behind her, quickly he ran into the school and raced upstairs

While Naruto was on his way, Chloe covered her head with her jacket, and ran toward the exit but tripped and quickly tossed off her jacket as it was on fire, and tried to get to the door but the fire blocked it off, and formed a circle around her

"Chloe!" Naruto yelled causing Walt to lose his focus and the fire was snuffed out

"Nate!" Chloe smiled hugging Naruto tightly, as outside Walt scoffed and stormed off

Moments Later

Naruto picked up a burnt newspaper as Chloe looked around devastated "The Torch torched. How ironic." he said causing Chloe to glare at him "Just trying to get you to smile."

"This is more than arson, it's like the fire knew what I was doing." Chloe said

"You believe Coach Walt was somehow controlling it?" Naruto asked with a raided eyebrow

"Look at the facts. Kwan launches an investigation into the cheating scandal. Coach tries to fry him in his car. One of his players comes forward, and he threatens them with pyrotechnic sprinklers. I'm about to print the picture, and the Torch goes up in flames. He's behind the cheating scandal. Coach obsessed with winning his 200th game helps bonehead players pass test to secure his position in the pantheon of high-school sports."

Chloe watched as Naruto frowned in thought "You don't believe me?"

"Considering the fact, that last week I was attacked by a teenager with bug abilities, yes I do." Naruto said causing Chloe to smile "Do you have another copy of the picture?"

"No, it's kind of hard to recover the files." Chloe sighed

'We don't have any proof."

"Trevor Chapell." Chloe said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in curiousity "I'm sure he talked to Kwan about the cheating. He wants to talk, I know it, but he's still scared to talk to me but I think he might open up to you."

"I'll see what I can do." Naruto said causing Chloe to smile before he kissed her softly "I'm glad your okay."

Chloe smiled brightly as Naruto walked off

Smallville Beanery

Lex had a serious frown, on his face as he regrettably had to fire 20% of his workforce, looking up from his paperwork, he was surprised to see Lana Lang, a girl he met through her aunt who was friends with Nathan "Lana! What happened? Did Nell put you out on the street?" Lex asked

"I decided to join the work force." Lana smiled

"Good for you. You'll be employee of the month in no time." Lex said encouraging the girl

"Right now I hold the record for most dishes broken in a single day." Lana said truthfully

"Better bring my cappuccino in a Styrofoam cup, then." Lex smiled as Lana nodded and turned to see Naruto walk up "Hey." she said

"Hey, how are things going here?" Naruto asked

"Today is one of those days I just want to scream." Lana sighed as Naruto smiled

"Well hang in there, you'll get better at it." Naruto said

"Thank you. So can I get you anything?" Lana asked

"Surprise me." Naruto smiled causing Lana to nod and walk off

Naruto saw Lex and walked up "Yo." he greeted

"Rumor has it Nathaniel Kent turned down a spot on the football team."

"Rumor's true. Coach Walt tried to bully me into joining the team. So I told him to go to hell." Naruto said as he sat down "Paperwork?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure out which poor bastards should get the ax. My father wants me to cut 20% of my work force."

"Any way around it?" Naruto asked

"Once my father's made his mind up about something he's not easy to turn around." Lex sighed

"If it makes you guys feel any better you should have seen my aunt's face when I took this job." Lana said arriving with 2 Styrofoam cups

"I guess we're all in the same boat." Naruto said

"No. You both stood your ground and didn't cave to pressure. I did. You two have inspired me."

"Oh, yeah, cursing out the football coach, and pouring some coffee. We're a couple of real rebels." Naruto smirked

"Long live the revolution." Lana said as Naruto and Lex picked up their drinks and Lex sipped his, wiping the whip cream from his noes

"How is it?" Lana asked as Naruto smiled seeing the look on Lex face

"It's perfect." Lex nodded as Lana smiled and walked off

"You didn't order that did you?" Naruto asked

"Not even close." Lex said as Naruto chuckled

"Hey, let me ask you something. You don't seem to like your dad all that much, and based on what you've told me he seems like a real card, have you ever thought of leaving LutherCorp, and starting your own business, LexCorp or something. Something that is all yours, it would get out from his thumb, I bet."

Lex looked thoughtful as he seriously never had thought of that, having just been counting the days till his dad finally died "I am now." Lex smiled

"Glad I can help." Naruto nodded

Next Day

Naruto with a frown walked into the coach's office, he was coming from seeing Trevor and the kid was terrified, but he did confess to the Coach's actions, walking into the sauna he looked at the man blankly "Kent, changed your mind huh? I knew you would. Apologize and we can go and win this game."

"You're not walking out on that field." Naruto said causing Walt to frown

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is but you do not want to tick me off right now." Walt glared

"I saw what you did to Trevor's arm." Naruto said glaring at the man "You tried to kill Principal Kwan, and Chloe!"

"Trevor should have kept his mouth shut! Kwan tried to ruin my legacy, and that blonde should've kept her of business."

Naruto growled as he stepped closer and twitched when he saw the meteor rocks, but kept on, as Walt stood up, and tried to punch Naruto who leaned out if the way, before he punched the couch in his gut and when the man hunched over he grabbed him by his hair and tossed him out of the sauna, before made his way out of the sauna away from the kryptonite

"It's over Coach. You need help, you've been exposed to something very dangerous." Naruto said

"What I need is to win this game."

"You'll be forfeiting." Naruto said before Walt shouted and a wall of fire appeared between him, and Naruto only for Naruto to walk through it without trouble

"How'd you do that?' Walt asked surprised

"How'd you control the fire?" Naruto asked in return, before Walt backed away into the showers "Now enough games, don't make me hurt you, old man."

Walt shouted and fire spewed from the shower head, before he was burned alive, as Naruto watched blankly before he sped off

Later

Smallville Crow's had went out onto the field and won the game, with the leadership of the assistant coach. Walt would be discovered by paramedics and police during the game, currently Naruto was on the field after the game, football wasn't in the cards now, but it could be in the future

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Lana said snapping him out of his thoughts

Naruto looked back and smiled "Hey, thought you were working."

"I got let go. Apparently, I'm not waitress material." Lana smiled unbothered

"Oh, bet Nell said it was a sign to reconsider cheerleading." Naruto smiled

"Exactly what she said." Lana nodded before the two shared a laugh "Hey, I heard about the coach. Pretty weird."

"Yeah, he won his 200th game and didn't even see it." Naruto nodded

"Are you gonna play next season?" Lana asked as Naruto looked around

"Not sure, I mean, my dad played, my granddad played. Probably should let the vicious cycle end with them." Naruto smiled

"Why does that sound familiar?" Lana asked

"A smart woman said it first." Naruto smiled before he asked "So what're you going to do now?"

"I don't know, but instead of rushing to the first job I see, I'm going to try to find something I'd enjoy." Lana nodded

"Still want to scream?" Naruto asked getting a nod "Why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?" Lana asked

"Scream. You know let lose the frustration from this tiring week." Naruto said as Lana looked at him and smiled

"I'm game if you are." Lana nodded

"On three." Naruto said as he stood beside Lana "One."

"Two." Lana said

"Three." the duo said before they screamed at the top of their lungs

 **Finished**

 **Naruto won't have all the kinetic abilities from my Flash story. And Arrow Oliver exists in this world not the Smallville version.**


	4. X-ray

It was a bright and sunny day, as the people if Smallville went on with their business while Lex walked into Smallville Savings and Loan weirdly carrying a backpack, as the manager approached

"Mr. Luthor, what can I do for you today?' the manager asked shaking Lex hand

"I want to close all my accounts." Lex said simply

"May I ask why?' the manager asked shocked

"Is there a problem?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow

"No! No, no, no, of course not. It's... it's just the Luthors have been banking here for 12 years. It's quite a shock." the manager said

"I'd like it all in cash." Lex smiled

"We'll do our best. Can I get your signature?" the manager asked taking a withdrawal slip from the table

"Certainly." Lex smiled signing the slip, and handing it to the manager who took it back to a file cabinet, held it next to another of Lex's signatures, and frowned when the signatures didn't match, closing the cabinet the manager walked back up to Lex

"Mr. Luthor, may I see a driver's license, please?"

"Why?" Lex asked with a frown, as his body language screamed hostile

"This signature doesn't match our records. I-I just need to verify your I.D." the manager said a but nervous at the look on Lex' face

"I'm standing right here in front of you. What more do you need?" Lex asked aggressively

"Sorry, it's bank policy." the manager said only for his eyes to widen as Lex pulled a gun from the backpack

"I need the money now. Fill the bag." Lex ordered

Moments Later

Lex ran out of the bank with the gun and the backpack as the alarm rang behind him, as everyone got out of his way, while Naruto turned a corner and ran into him "Lex, you alright?" he asked

"Get out of the way." Lex snarled before he pushed Naruto aside, sending him flying through a shop window, Naruto blinked in surprise as he looked up to Lex, and his vision suddenly flashed, and he saw Lex skeleton covered in green patches as his vision returned to normal as Lex ran off

"X-ray, vision seriously. Why not heat vision." Naruto groaned having never been a fan of his x-ray vision

Next Morning

Naruto, Jonathan, and Martha were in the kitchen, with Martha reading a newspaper with the headline 'Lex Luthor Robs Bank'

"This is incredible. Why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?" Martha asked

"I've seen some strange things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake." Johnathan said before he paused and looked at Naruto "Well, almost."

Naruto smirked, as Martha was focused on the paper "He got away with 100,000 dollars."

"Why would a millionaire, rob his own bank. That makes no sense." Naruto said eating cereal

"There must be some kind of reasonable explanation for this. I hope."

"Me too. I hate to think I have an evil twin." Lex said through the screen door getting their attention

"Lex, we didn't hear you pull up." Martha said as Lex walked in

"May I come in? I promise I'm not packing heat.' Lex said walking to the table

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I was brought in for questioning, and had to prove that I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery." Lex said causing Naruto to nod

"Do the police have any leads?" Johnathan asked

"None. That's why I wanted to talk to you, Nate. Your name was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

"Yeah, he looked just like you." Naruto said

"Heay have looked like me but his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine. You sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

"He tossed me through a window. I'm positive." Naruto said

"Hopefully, the money will turn up. In the meantime, the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day, and I'm sure certain people's opinions of me will be cemented in stone." Lex sighed looking to Johnathan who frowned

"I gotta get to work." Johnathan said getting up and leaving

"I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind." Lex said looking to Naruto

"Of course, you didn't even have any henchmen or a mask." Naruto said smiling

Later

Smallville High- Gym

Naruto and Pete were in gym class as boys were rope-climbing as the girls left the gym, while Naruto looked over and met eyes with Lana and smiled which she returned with a wave

"Kent, are we boring you?" Coach asked noticing Naruto wasn't paying attention

"I am just standing here, while the main thing that proved to be entertaining is leaving." Naruto thumbed to the girls locker room, as other boys nodded in agreement

"Smartass." Coach scoffed "You and Ross are next."

Moments Later

Naruto was climbing with Pete, and looked down at his friend "Come on Pete, I thought you been hitting the gym."

"I have." Pete grunted as he climbed

"Well, I guess am extra ten laps won't hurt your workout then." Naruto said as he reached the top and began to climb down and when he stepped away he grunted when his xray vision suddenly activated and he looked through the wall into the girls' locker room, just as Lana walked into view wearing a towel, before she turned her back to him and let the towel drop, causing him to smile

Later

After School- Lana's House

Lana was in the garage, going through old boxes, when Nell led Tina Greer a childhood friend of Lana's, and Naruto's to the garage "Lana, you have a visitor." Nell smiled before she left the two to talk

"Hey, Lana." Tina smiled

"Tina, I didn't see you at school today. Is everything okay?" Lana asked

"Yeah. My mom's not feeling well. But she's better so... So you quit cheerleading and Nell banishes you to the garage?" Tina asked picking up a old skate

"She's got clutter issues. I'm trying to help resolve them." Lana smiled

"Has she forgiven you for quitting the squad?" Tina asked

"Not yet." Lana shrugged

"Well, at least now you have some more time for you unpopular friends." Tina said with a tight smile, as Lana paused and looked at her

"Tina, you're not unpopular. Besides, what happened to a girl who didn't care what people thought about her?"

"...She went to high school."

"At least your mom doesn't try to run your life." Lana shrugged

"You know, you're lucky that Nell cares about you. I mean, if something were to happen to my mom, I don't know anybody that would take me in. I'd probably be shipped off to a foster home or something." Tina said keeping the fact that her mom had taken a nasty spill down the stairs earlier and died after they argued about something Tina did

"Thanks for that burst of cheer."

"Well, what do you want me to say? You have the perfect life." Tina said a bit jealous

"You want it? You can have it."

"I'd settle for the outfit. Wouldn't it be cool if we were sisters? If anything happened to my mom, do you think that Nell would adopt me?"

"Tina, nothing's gonna happen to your mom." Lana said causing Tina to nod with a frown before she saw an old picture of Naruto and Lana, and frowned

Flashback

1 Year Ago, Kent Farm

Tina with a smile, ran up to the loft of Nathan the boy she had a crush on, she was here to study, and hopefully confess her feelings before Lana arrived

As she ran up the steps she paused when she heard voices "Does it still hurt?" she heard Naruto asked

"N-no, it feels good, now."

"Lana." Tina whispered before slowly she made her way up the steps but gasped as she saw Naruto and Lana using the pullout sofa, both of them naked as Naruto moved his hips back in forth between Lana's thighs, as he began to move quickly causing Lana to moan loudly before she quickly bit her knuckles

Tina stood there, as tears began to fall from her eyes, watching the two

End Flashback

Town

Naruto walked down the street, trying to work his muscles to activate his x-ray vision, and when it finally activated he began to look for any skeleton with green patches, and found one, as he let his vision return to normal, and saw Tina enter her families antique shop/home

Martha walked up to see Naruto staring forward "Did you control it?" she asked having been told by Naruto about the returning ability

"Yea." Naruto nodded before he thumbed over to the Antique shop, "Didn't you need to go to the Antique shop?'

Martha nodded "Yeah, but we can go later." she said worried

"Mom, I'm fine." Naruto smiled before with a nod of understanding Martha and he walked over to the shop, and entered

"Hello?" Martha called before Rose Greer Time's mother entered

"Mrs. Kent. I-I mean Martha. How are you?" Rose smiled as Naruto rose an eyebrow as she seemed jumpy

"Good. How's business?" Martha asked smiling

"Couldn't be better. I'm doing so many estate sales in Metropolis, I'm thinking of selling the place." Rose said

"That would be a shame. I thought you loved the store." Martha said surprised

"Not really. I never wanted this life, it just kind of happened." Rose said as Martha looked confused

"Um. Is Tina around? I thought I saw her come in, and I'd like to catch up." Naruto smiled

"Uh, she's at Lana's. They're inseparable these days." Rose said

"Really? I could have sworn that-"

"You must be seeing things." Rose interrupted as Naruto, and Martha looked to each other

"Um, ok, well I'll be outside." Naruto said walking off

Martha watched Naruto leave before she turned to Rose "I came by to pick up the lamp."

"Lamp?" Rose asked blinking in confusion

"The one you were restoring for Jonathan." Martha said finding Rose behavior to be very weird

"Oh, yes. Silly me. It's in the back." Rose smiled before she walked off. as Martha shrugged and began to look around, walking toward a dresser with an adjustable mirror and tilted the mirror downward slightly, before she paused, as in it, she saw a stack of bills sticking out from under a chest behind her

Turning and walking over she picked up the stack of bills, just as Rose entered "It's not quite ready, its..."

Martha looked to Rose who seemed a bit panicked "I found this under the chest."

Rose quickly took the cash as she spoke "I'm such an airhead. A client paid me in cash. I've been looking for this all day." she said heading behind the corner

"That's a lot of money. You should be careful." Martha said

"Thanks. Why don't you stop by next week? It'll be ready then." Rose said as Martha with a smile nodded and began to leave, as Rose took the keys from her purse and said "Uh, Mrs. Kent? You forgot your purse."

"Oh. Looks like we're both airheads today." Martha said smiling as she grabbed her purse

"Bye." Rose smiled as she closed the door behind Martha, and flipped the closed sign on the door before she began to morph and turned into Tina

Martha was walking away from the shop, before she paused an saw a newspaper article, of Lex robbing the bank, before before she heard an engine running, looking up her eyes widened when the truck, with Naruto at the wheel, came speeding onto the sidewalk straight at her.

"Nathan!" Martha called shocked before she was pulled put of the way, as the truck swerved around the corner,

Martha looked up to see Naruto looking her over "Mom, are you all right?"

"Nathan." Martha said before she hugged him looking confused, and scared, as Naruto glared in the direction the truck went in

Meanwhile

With Lex

Lex walked out of the coffee shop to see someone sitting on his car, "May I help you?"

"Roger Nixon, Metropolis Inquisitor." Roger introduced himself looking for a handshake

"Get off my car." Lex said making no move to take his hand

Roger shrugged not moving as he held up a copy of the Inquisitor with a picture of Lex at the robbery on the cover "That's a hell of a picture, Lex. You know, it really boosted our sales."

"I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag." Lex said

"Well, how about this? Is this fiction?" Roger asked as he looked into a green folder "It's your juvenile record. Fascinating reading. It must have taken a Brink's truck of your dad's money to keep all those people quiet."

"Those records are sealed." Lex said glaring at the man

"I'm a resourceful guy. You know, I saw that picture yesterday, and it got me to think of a follow-up. 'Lex Luthor's Wild Youth in Metropolis.' Does the name Club Zero ring a bell?" Roger asked with a smug smirk

"You print one word about that, I'll sue." Lex snarled

"Lawsuits take years. The genie will be out of the bottle and all the people will know that the new and improved Lex Luthor is nothing but a facade."

"You know what I think, Rog? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper. I think you're looking for a payoff." Lex said

"It's a business proposition. 100,000 dollars and these records will disappear forever." Roger shrugged as Lex scoffed and got into his car

"I'd question your integrity, but you're a journalist." Lex said as Roger smirked

"Your father really thinks he can hide you here forever?" Roger said before he offered up his card "You got 24 hours and that hits the front page."

Lex with a frown snatched the card and sped away

Nightfall

Miller's Field

Naruto, walked in Miller's field and raised his hand, where a white clear ring was on his middle finger, before it glowed blue, and Gideon appeared

"According to my calculations, the remains of Kal-El's ship should be here."

Naruto frowned before he used his x-ray vision, and with it saw pieces of a ship under ground, "Dammit." Naruto sighed, before he rolled his neck, and rolled up his shoulders, "Gideon use a satellite to monitor if anyone is coming."

"Done."

Naruto took a deep breath, before he sped forward, across the field dirt began to kick up, as a damaged large egg shape metal pod, was seen, and Naruto went about unearthing pieces of the ship that had broken lose, before he began to take the parts home, but when he picked up the egg shaped pod, he sighed as he saw the large whole in it, big enough for a toddler to fall through, shaking his head, he took it home, before he returned and filled the wholes in the field that he put, and went back home, missing the small octagonal disc, a bit aways from where he found the pod

Making it back to the storm cellar, Naruto pressed a button on his ship and watched as it collapsed in on itself till it was no bigger than a model car set

Next Day

Smallville High

Naruto with a frown walked down the hallway during class, and paused at Tina's locker, before he took off his necklace, and put it into its led lined case and used his x-ray vision to see a red backpack before he looked through it to see money from the bank, and turned to continue on but paused as Tina was there glaring at him

"What were you doing?" Tina demanded still upset at how Lana lied to her about them being friends, when she pitched the idea for her to move in so they could be like sisters

"Nothing. Just remembering when we used to hang out I guess." Naruto said

"Ancient history." Tina said glaring at Naruto who sighed

"See you around Tina." Naruto said walking pass her as she watched after him

Later

Tina with a frown was in the antique shop, practicing Lana's signature, before she sighed and looked up but frowned when she saw two cops approaching

Turning into her mom, she left and began to lock up the store, and turned around acting surprised "Oh, I was just locking up, deputies. Uh, how can I help you?"

"We're looking for you daughter." Cop#1 said

"Well, she hasn't come home yet. Uh, what's the problem?' Rose asked

"The money stolen from the Smallville Savings and Loan was recovered in her school locker this afternoon." Cop#1 said causing Rose to twitch

"You're kidding. My Tina? How could she be involved in this?" Rose asked surprised

"Well, that's what we'd like to ask her. Would you bring her down to the station when she gets home?" Cop#1 asked

"Certainly. We'll cooperate in any way we can. By the way, who told you the money was in her locker?" Rose asked

"Some kid with an anonymous tip." Cop#1 said before he and his partner walked off, with Rose frowning

Hours Later

Naruto was in the loft, looking at a photo album, at a picture of him, Lana, Tina, Pete, and Chloe at the barn smiling "Nate, what are you doing?"

Looking up he saw Lana, and smiled "Reminiscing." Naruto said standing up as Lana walked over and saw the picture

"I remember that day." Lana smiled "It was fun,"

"Yeah, the last time Tina, hung out with me."

"She said you betrayed her." Lana said

"I still don't know what she was talking about." Naruto sighed

"Speaking of, did you hear about Tina? They found the money from the robbery in her locker."

"Yeah, everyone is wondering how she got it?" Naruto said

"She actually cornered me today and asked if she could come live with me and Nell." Lana said as Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I told her it wasn't such a good idea. I've got enough problems with Nell without adding more to the mix."

"What happened?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"She wants me to be something I'm not. It's like having a dual identity. There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be."

"I know the feeling." Naruto nodded before Lana walked into his personal space

"That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am. I want to thank you for that." Lana said before she kissed him, and he pulled away

"You sure about this?' Naruto asked

"Forget Whitney. I've had my eye on you, just like you've had your eye on me." Lana said before she kissed Naruto again, and he quickly hugged her close, gripping her ass tightly causing her to moan, before she unzipped her jacket, and he helped her out of it, as he began to suck on her neck, as he unbuttoned her pants, and she took them off as he took off his shirt, and she in a surprising show of strength pulled his pants down

"Just do it." Lana said as she stroked Naruto's member

Not complaining, Naruto's eyes darkened in lust, as he turned Lana around, and bent her over, as he stepped out of his pants, and he plunged his member into her, as Lana grimaced, while he began to pound away into her, so into what he was doing to notice that blood was leaking from Lana's womanhood, as her face morphed into Tina's, who noticed and quickly morphed back into Lana

Naruto lightly bit at Lana's neck, before she pushed him back, and laid back on the couch, and Naruto got on top of her reinserting his dick back into her as he began to give quick strong strokes, that caused Lana to moan, as her hands reached up over the arm rest of the couch by Naruto's desk before Naruto kissed her breast, and his eyes finally noticed the blood, and he blinked

"Why'd you stop?" Lana asked looking at Naruto

"Your bleeding." Naruto said looking at her, as she turned into Tina, and his eyes widened when she suddenly stabbed him in his left lung with the letter opener he had on the table

"I told Lana, and Chloe when we were younger, that I'd let you be my first." Tina smirked before she pushed Naruto back onto the ground with her still connected to him, and with a smirked continued to ride the dying man, keeping his hands pinned to the ground so he couldn't pull out the letter opener

Naruto bled out, unable to breath as Tina rode him till she came, and gasped for air as she leaned down, and kissed him smiling "Thank you Nate. You broke my heart when you took Lana's virginity, now you took mine two. The least I can do as you die, and send you off happy."

Tina descended and began to suck off Naruto, as she massaged his balls till his load filled her mouth, and she swallowed it, before with her cruel smirk began to get dress, before she knelt down beside him

"I loved you Nate. I had big plans for us, but you got in my way." Tina said before she kissed him, and walked off

Still gasping Naruto watched as Tina left, as he felt tired and weak from blood lost, before he weakly grasped the knife and pulled it out with a loud groan, and next took off his necklace, and his stab wound vanished in a glowing light, before Naruto looked up, and in a flash of lightning was dressed, and outside looking for Tina who was long gone

Moments Later

Naruto was sitting on the steps as Martha made sure he was alright, before Johnathan walked in, with a flashlight

"Well, there's no sign of Tina or Lana anywhere." Johnathan said as Martha looked to Naruto

"Are you positive you saw her turn back into Tina?" Martha asked

"I think the meteor shower did something to her bones." Naruto frowned as he looked to his parents

"So she can change appearance at will?" Johnathan asked causing Naruto to nod "How did she catch you off guard."

"Oh, um." Naruto stood up and stepped down "I thought she was Lana we were sitting on the couch talking, and she kissed me than stabbed me." he lied

"Well, it's a good thing she left so you could take off your necklace." Martha said

"I'm not to sure it's such a good idea to wear it." Johnathan frowned

"If I'm a walking powerhouse 24/7 people will get suspicious when I do something that can't be explained." Naruto said fingering his necklace "It's necessary."

"So what do we tell the police about Tina?" Martha asked

"Nothing, we tell them Tina can turn into a yone they'll think we're crazy. I'll stop her." Naruto said before he looked between them "Could one of you tell the school I won't be in?"

'Excuse me?" Johnathan asked

"Well Tina left me for dead, if I show up at school like nothing happened, she could make a scene and reveal that she stabbed me." Naruto said causing Johnathan and Martha to sigh

Next Day

Chloe sighed as she sat at her desk in the Torch, Naruto had missed school today, and was supposed to be with her but now she was bored, when she heard someone "Pete, you throw that rubber spider again, and I'm going for my staple gun."

"Mind if I come in?" Lana asked in the doorway, as Chloe raised an eyebrow

"The girl who writes for The Pom-pom Parade is, no surprise, out with mono."

"This week's editorial?" Lana asked walking forward and seeing what Chloe was working on

"My semiannual 'Where Are Our Priorities' rant." Chloe said

"For what it's worth, I really like what you've done with the paper this year." Lana complimented causing Chloe to look at her

"Well, that puts you in the majority of one. I'm sorry about the pom-pom crack. Once I hit 'take no prisoners' mode, it's kind of hard for me to shut it off." Chloe apologized

"Actually, I admire it. You know who you are and you go for it." Lana smiled causing Chloe to smile lightly

"Well, I appreciate the compliment. However, I know you haven't come down to this hole to give me a pep talk." Chloe said standing up

"The Torch prints the graduation speech every year, right?" Lana asked

"Having transcribed last year's snore-fest, that's an unfortunate yes. What year?" Chloe asked walking to a computer

"1977." Lana said

"That's P.C." Chloe said

"P.C.?" Lana asked raising an eyebrow

"Pre-computer, when disco ruled the earth. Anything we have before then's gonna be H.C." Chloe said walking up to Lana

"Hard copy.' Lana nodded

"You catch on fast." Chloe said causing Lana to smile before Chloe walked over to a file cabinet "Uh, let's see. '77, here we go. Saturday Night Fever was their prom theme. Styx won Group of the Century, and... wow. Someone got in the administration's collective face."

"Due to the controversial nature of this year's graduation address, the editors have elected not to run the text in this issue of the Torch." Lana read

"Meaning, ironically, it's probably the only one worth reading. You know, maybe I could track something down for you. Do you know who gave the speech?"

"Yeah. My mother." Lana said as the two settled into silence

Luther Mansion

Lex was in one of his sitting rooms having a drink, with stacks of money on the table next to him, before Roger entered

"Can I fix you a drink?" Lex asked holding up his glass

"If it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon get my money and get out." Roger said pointing to the stacks of cash

"Of course." Lex shrugged

"I assume I don't have to count it." Roger said not moving forward

"I've even supplied the bag." Lex said tossing a bag to Roger who immediately began filling it with the money "You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you? You'd think with all the money my father's spent, he could make things disappear."

"Maybe he's not as smart as he thinks." Roger said before he dropped the file on the table "The original. Have a nice life."

With a smirk Roger turned to leave before Lex spoke "If you walk out that door, I will make you disappear."

Roger stopped and looked to Lex "What are you gonna do? You gonna have me killed?" he asked unfazed

"No. You'll be very much alive. But there won't be any evidence of your existence." Lex said

"What are you talking about?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow

"Driver's license, passport, social security number, bank account will all be erased. With one call, I can ensure that there will be no record that you actually walked this earth." Lex said walking to his pool table

"You're bluffing."

"Call your bank. See if your account still exists. That is, if your cell phone hasn't already been disconnected."

Roger who was on his phone, looked to lLex as he couldn't get it to work "What did you do?"

"Don't worry, Roger. I'm going to give you a new identity. One that's a little less upstanding. Maybe a murderer. Maybe a drug dealer. Either way, you'll lose your job, your house, and your family."

"Look, I'll give the money back. Then we'll be even." Roger said walking forward and tossing the bag onto the table

"No, we won't. Because I also know your brother works for juvenile court. What'd you tell him? Steal the records and you can make some quick cash? He could do time for that." Lex smirked

"Leave him out of this." Roger said before Lex walked toward him with the pool stick

"I didn't get him involved, Roger. You did. You came into my life thinking you could shake me down because I was some spoiled rich brat who needed his daddy's protection. Trust me. When I make things disappear, they stay buried."

"What do you want from me?" Roger asked

"Your help. My father's obsessed with the Daily Planet. But I know the Inquisitor is read by the people. They're the ones I'm interested in. I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me you will kill. You'll be at my disposal 24/7. Follow me." Lex said leading Roger out to a empty room where Lex's Porsche was under a spotlight

"What happened to your car?" Roger asked looking at the shattered window, and cracked windshield

"I drove it off a bridge at 60 miles an hour." Lex answered

"How are you still alive?" Roger asked

"That's the mystery I need your help solving." Lex said smirking

Next Day

Cemetery

Lana

Naruto ran into the cemetery looking for Lana who was in danger from Tina, after he found Rose' corpse at the shop, and Lana's signature on 4 pieces of paper

"Lana!" Naruto called out using his x-ray vision, and saw a skeleton in a concrete coffin trying to get out, and quickly ran and pushed it open

"Nate, thank god!" Lana screamed in joy, as Naruto picked her up before she saw Whitney who she knew to be Tina walking up with a pipe "Nate, look out."

Naruto looked back to see Whitney with the pipe, and ducked back with Lana still in his arms, "I thought I killed you."

"You didn't." Naruto smirked before he frowned as he backed away from Whitney with Lana in his arms "Why are you doing this Tina. We used to be friends."

"Until, I saw you and Lana fucking each other." Whitney growled as Lana, and Naruto frowned, as Whitney became teary eyed "I loved you, Nate. And you betrayed me."

"Please say this in your own body this is just weird." Naruto said before with a shout Whitney rushed him

"This isn't a joke!" Whitney yelled swinging the pipe around, as Naruto jumped back "I could've made you happy!

"Look...Tina I'm sorry, but I'm don't feel that way about you."

"No, I know who you love." Whitney said turning into Lana "Is it her, or"

Naruto's eyes widened along with Lana's when Tina turned into his biological mother "Is it whoever this bitch is?"

"Take off that face." Naruto growled as he set Lana down "Now!"

"Aw, seems I struck a nerve." Kushi smirked

"Tina, that's his mom." Lana said causing Tina to look at the glaring Naruto in surprise before she began to laugh loudly

"Even better, I'll kill you wearing her face." Tina smirked rushing at Naruto and Lana,

Naruto pushed Lana put of the way, and moved to the side before he kicked her in the side, causing her to go flying into a gate and the rusted metal spikes to run her through causing Lana, and Naruto to go wide eyed, before Tina looking at the two died, before her body returned to normal

Lana, stood up and walked to Naruto who was standing there watching Tina and hugged him, as Naruto frowned, not all that shaken up about having killed Tina, since in his original life, he's killed his fairs hare of people, but Tina dying with his mother's face rattled him quite a bit, so much that rears began to fall down his cheeks

The sadness, and grief that he held since his memories returned about the loss of his parents got out of control, as a sob burst from his mouth as he fell to his knees, with Lana holding him as he cried

 **Finished**


	5. Hourglass

2 Weeks Later

It's been 2 weeks since Tina died, and things were beginning to get back to normal, well as normal as they could be with a dimension hopping alien in a town filled with people affected by Kryptonite.

Currently Naruto was with Chloe at a party out in the woods "This is what I love about high school parties. People will gather anywhere as long as there's illegally purchased alcohol and even the slightest chance of hooking up." Chloe smiled

"Need I remind you, that you're the one who dragged me to this party." Naruto said

"You weren't doing anything else, but in my defense I didn't know it was going to be so cold. It's like twenty thousand degrees below zero out here." Chloe said

"Go sit by the fire and thaw out, I'll get us some beers." Naruto said causing Chloe to nod before she walked off, as Naruto turned to head toward a keg he saw Sean Kelvin a member of the football team

"Hey, Kent. You're friends with Chloe. Is she flying solo tonight?"

"You're not her type." Naruto said causing Sean to smirk as he glanced back to Chloe who was rubbing her hands by the fire

"Well, you'd be surprised." Sean said walking over to Chloe as Naruto shook his head and walked to get some beer

Sean walked over to Chloe and spoke "If you'd like, I could rub them for you. Nothing heats up a body like friction."

Chloe looked up at Sean and smiled "Wow. I can't believe you just delivered that line with a straight face."

"Well, all I did was offer to keep your hands warm, Chloe." Sean replied

"And he knows my name." Chloe said

"I've read your editorials in the Torch. Pretty cool.' Sean said sitting down

"Well, thank you, Sean. I sit next to Jenna in Bio class. Remember, you dumped her last week?" Chloe asked motioning over to a girl who was talking to her friends

'It was mutual." Sean shrugged

"So you're here trolling for fresh meat." Chloe scoffed

"Don't worry, Chloe, I'm not going to make a move on you, no matter how pretty I think you are." Sean flirted causing Chloe to slightly blush

"Yo, Sean! Hail Marys down by the lake!" Whitney yelled with a football

"Yeah, uh. Hey, can I get your number?" Sean asked getting ready to go

"Wh-why? You're never going to call." Chloe said

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise." Sean swore

"Well, I won't hold my breath." Chloe said before she wrote her number on Sean's palm not seeing the smirk on his face, as he ran off

Chloe smiled before she jumped when Naruto held her beer in front of her "So Sean Kelvin huh?" he asked taking a sip of his beer as she took her cup

"Relax, I just gave him my number to get rid of him."

"Whatever you say." Naruto said before Chloe hit him with her shoulder

"Get Pete, the taxi is leaving." Chloe said walking off with her beer, as Naruto sighed as he tossed his cup, while standing up to see Lana sitting by herself on a truck, and instead of approaching her he walked off

Looking for Pete, Naruto came upon Sean trying to retrieve his football that was on the frozen lake, and hearing the ice cracking, Naruto took a deep breath and blew Sean to the other side of the lake to safety, and left him there, as he began to scream for help

Next Day

Naruto walked down the steps and paused when he heard "The distributor gets twelve five."

Peeking in Naruto saw Johnathan and Martha in the kitchen going through bills "The feed bill over six months at five percent." Johnathan said

"Plus the mortgage at eight point two. Plus the harvester repairs gives us," Martha was calculating

"Fifty four thousand five hundred and one dollars and thirty-eight cents." Naruto said getting their attention

"Hey, uh, son, I'm sorry, we didn't mean for you to hear all that." Johnathan said getting a nod from Naruto who sped upstairs and returned with a stack of money

"Here's $56,000, from my book money." Naruto said

"Nathan we couldn't take this." Martha said

"You can, think of it as good karma. You took in a alien from another dimension, and never wanted anything in return, not even a thank you." Naruto replied placing the money on the table

Naruto smiled as he walked off while Martha and Johnathan smiled after him

Minutes Later

Naruto, Pete, and Chloe walked to the edge of the property as the bus pulled up "So, did Sean call?" Naruto asked

"Negative. Not that I was waiting by the phone or anything." Chloe said

"Maybe he got caught up. One time, my sister didn't hear from a guy for a week. When she called to tell him off, it turned out his grandmother died." Pete replied

"Ah, as much as I appreciate the spotlight here, I'm fine." Chloe smiled

"Sean's a douche anyway." Naruto said

"He's not that bad, Nate. He's always been cool to me. Just because you can't get past your Lana crush, don't knock us for trying to make a love connection."

"I thought we were focusing on me, here." Chloe said

"So did I." Naruto said as they both looked at Pete

"I'm just saying, why don't you ask some girl out?" Pete asked

"Like who?" Naruto asked

"Like Chloe?" Pete asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he made to speak but Chloe beat him to it

"Okay, wait! I'm not some crash test dummy you guys can use to try out your dating skills on. You, if you like Lana so much, why don't you just ask her out and get it over with." Chloe said looking to Naruto with a nod before she turned to Pete "And you, stop acting like a Vegas bookie picks your dates. And both of you, treat me better."

Chloe smiled before she got on the bus, as Naruto slapped Pete in the back of the head "Way to go." he said getting on the bus

Later, Beanery Coffee Shop

Lana was sitting in the coffee shop, reading about an exhibit in Metropolis when Lex who had just arrived from the Kent farm talking to Martha about coming to a dinner party he was hosting for farmers in trouble, saw her and walked over "That's a great exhibit. I caught it in St. Petersburg."

"Whitney and I are going to Metropolis tomorrow. I thought we'd check it out." Lana said with a small smile

"Ah, trying to give the quarterback some culture?" Lex asked causing Lana to frown

"It was his idea." Lana said

"He figures one afternoon at the museum, he's off the hook for six months." Lex smirked

"For someone who wants people to keep an open mind, you're pretty quick to judge." Lana frowned

"Hey, Whitney!" someone said from the back

"What can I say? I just think you're with the wrong guy." Lex shrugged walking off and sitting down

"Hey. Everything okay?" Whitney asked sitting down after kissing her cheek

"I was just checking out some stuff for us to do tomorrow." Lana smiled watching as Whitney looked confused causing her to frown "Metropolis, remember?"

"Actually, some of the guys are pooling together and getting the fight on pay-per-view. It's tomorrow." Whitney said

"And you gave them your money already." Lana sighed

"Yeah. Hey, we'll go next weekend, okay? I promise. I'm really sorry, Lana." Whitney said

"Culture can wait." Lana gave a fake smile

"I'll make it up to you. See ya." Whitney said before he kissed her forehead and walked off

Lana looked over to Lex who was watching her, before he left,

Outside

Naruto was walking down the street with his headphones on, and was about to walk into the Beanery when he saw Lana reading a book looking upset

"You know, she's free tomorrow night." Lex said walking up, causing Naruto to look at him, as he took off his headphones "Hey, Nate. This is the perfect time for you to ask her out."

"She's got a boyfriend." Naruto said

"A high school boyfriend isn't a husband. He's an obstacle. You know, I bet if you ask Lana to go with you to the Radiohead concert in Metropolis tomorrow, she'll say yes."

"Even if she did, there's still the issue of having no tickets to the concert." Naruto replied

"I'll give you the tickets." Lex said holding them up, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're like the younger brother I never had. I figure someone should benefit from my experience." Lex shrugged as Naruto looked back to Lana "The hardest thing in the world is telling the girl you love that you like her. I'll raise the bet. You ask her in the next sixty seconds, you get the tickets, and I'll throw in a round-trip limo ride, starting now."

"The Ferrari." Naruto said

"Deal." Lex smIled before Naruto snatched the tickets and walked into the beanery

Naruto walked over to Lana, "Hey, Lana, you busy?" he asked

"Completely swamped. That's why I'm sitting in a coffee shop attempting to wade through a Russian classic." Lana joked as Naruto raised an eyebrow "That was a joke, Nate."

"Not a very good one." Naruto said causing Lana to scoff, smiling as he sat down "Look, I know the last time we were together was weird, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Radiohead concert."

Lana looked at Naruto in surprise as he held up the ticket "Wow. Where'd you get these?" she asked taking the tickets

"A friend. Something came up at the last minute, and I was wondering if you'd like to go." Naruto said

Lana smiled "Sure. I had nothing better to do."

Naruto told Chloe and Pete what happened, and while he and Chloe were alone, he asked her if she wanted to go, since apparently Sean was now back with his ex-girlfriend, but she refused, he could tell she was a bit upset, and he reminded her that Lana was with Whitney and it was only as friend's, before they had sex,

Martha, and Johnathan had decided to go to Lex dinner party and the two discovered that they were the only farmers in town that were invited to his party much to Johnathan's annoyance

Naruto and Lana had a good time at the concert, dancing and singing together truly enjoying themselves, while they were bumping and grinding which they probably shouldn't have done,

As they grinding against each other, Lana looked up into Naruto's eyes and the two kissed before they pulled back, and Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her out of the concert to the car, the two began kissing lustfully

"Wait, what about Whitney?" Lana asked pulling away

"I won't tell him, if you won't." Naruto said

"But, this is cheating."

"Do you really love Whitney?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"He makes me fell safe."

"I don't know if I should be insulted by that." Naruto said causing her to laugh slightly

"Look, I know it hurt you when I suddenly started dating Whitney, especially after what happened between us, but Chloe, and..." Lana paused as she was about to say Tina "Chloe liked you, I thought I was doing the right thing by my friend."

"I know, and I told her I can't be a boyfriend to her, since I love her, and you, equally. It wouldn't feel right to be with her, yet love you at the same time."

"And sleeping with me is fair to her?"

"Well, I am sleeping with her, kinda like a friend with benefits situation." Naruto replied causing Lana to look at him in surprise "but if you don't want to do this, we won't. I just don't like to see you with Whitney, the guy doesn't deserve you."

"How can you say that?"

"Well, why aren't you with him?" Naruto asked

"He's watching the fight with his friends."

"And you guys didn't have plans of your own, before that?" Naruto asked causing Lana to frown "Listen Lana, there are things about me I'd like to tell yo-"

Naruto was interrupted as Lana kissed him, and he returned the kiss before she pulled away "Do you have somewhere we can go?" she asked

Naruto smiled before he got into the car he had a place, not the most romantic place but it would suffice

2 Days Later

Pete and Naruto walked down a long hallway, Naruto had been assigned here for his 30 hours of community service, while Pete was just here because he gave him a ride, as an old man with a walker crossed in front of them. Naruto and Pete smile in acknowledgement at the man, although their smiles seemed somewhat forced

"Man, I don't envy you with this." Pete said

"Every Smallville High Student needs to complete 30 hours of community service. I just was unlucky enough to pull old folks home." Naruto sighed

"Yeah, I guess the shoe was on the other foot because I get to serve our community by lifeguarding the girl's swim class at the Y, instead of hanging out with the denture crowd." Pete smirked

Naruto turned to Pete with a twitching eyebrow "Thanks for the ride Pete."

Lana, pushing a cart of books out of a room in front of the two boys, smiled seeing them "Hi Nate, Pete." she greeted although her focus was on Naruto who returned the smile although he was a little surprise to see her here

"Lana! I didn't know you were imprisoned here."

"For a couple of weeks now. Are you part of the companion program?" Lana giggled

"Yeah, I'm reading with...Cassandra Carver." Naruto said reading the post it note in his hand

"She's an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future." Lana replied disbelievingly

Naruto raised his eyebrow in interest, while Pete rolled his eyes and Lana grinned at the boys before pushing her cart on down the hall, as she and Naruto discreetly touched hands as she passed causing her to smile remembering the long night they shared with each other

A woman's hands was scanning a Braille book. For some reason, the page was lighting up as she scanned, almost as if the light was coming from her fingers.

Naruto, and Pete stood in the doorway looking at Cassandra Carver "It takes two of you to read to me now, does it?" she asked Naruto and Pete looked to each other in surprise "Don't just stand there. Come in."

The boys slowly entered the room "How'd you know there were two of us?" Naruto asked watching as the old woman laughed

"Well, I'm blind, not deaf. I heard your little friend's shoes squeaking all the way down the hall." Cassandra said

"Can you really tell the future?" Pete asked curiously

"Real subtle." Naruto said getting a shrug from his friend

"What's your name?" Cassandra asked

"Pete Ross." Pete introduced

"Mr. Ross, if you want your fortune told, go to the circus." Cassandra said before she leaned forward in her chair, and her book fell from her lap to the floor "Oh..."

Pete knelt down and picked up the book, before he handed it to Cassandra, and as she took it, their hands touch. Cassandra then reached out and grasped Pete's hand with both of hers "Oh...It's a long walk home, Mr. Ross. Check your pockets."

Pete raised an eyebrow as he looked to Naruto who shrugged while Pete checked his jacket pockets "Oh man...I locked my keys in the car." he said running off

Naruto chuckled as he looked to Cassandra who smiled at him knowingly and rose from her chair "Now...what's your name?"

Naruto smiled at Cassandra

Elsewhere

Lana, pushed her book cart into a room and knocked on the door "Mr. Bollston? It's Lana Lang." Lana said as she looked into the room where classical music played on a music stand with sheet music on it, Mr. Bollston, had his eyes closed, and he raised a hand to shush Lana as he enjoyed the music.

After the music reached it's peak, he reached over and switched off the record player before turning his wheelchair around to face Lana "Lang. The Langs moved to Smallville in 1938. Took over a couple of dust bowl farms knew a bargain when they saw it."

"You're a local history buff." Lana said impressed

"It's kind of my obsession. So...are you my next victim?" Bollston asked smiling

"You don't look that scary to me." Lana smiled

"You should have known me in my younger days." Mr. Bollston replied

"I'm sure you were quite the heartbreaker." Lana chuckled

"How about a spin around the grounds, and you can tell me what the Langs have been doing since 1938?" The old man asked

Lana smiled and nodded in agreement

Moments later

Lana brought the old man to the bridge over the koi pond. "It's so beautiful. I don't know why more people don't come out here."she said as she stopped pushing the wheelchair, and reached down before she set the brake

"They're too busy watching television." Mr. Bollston said as he pulled his robe tighter around his neck "Say, would you mind running back to my room and getting me a scarf? I don't want to catch a chill."

"Sure." Lana smiled

"Aww, honey...you're a doll." Bollston said as Lana chuckled and walked off heading back to get his scarf.

Mr. Bollston waited until Lana was far enough away, then reached into his robe and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, as he obviously wasn't supposed to have them. The old coot put a cigarette in his mouth before reaching into his pocket to pull out a lighter, and as he began to light his cigarette, he fumbled the lighter and dropped it onto the bridge. Coughing, he tried to lean over the side of his wheelchair to pick it up.

Inside

Naruto was reading to Cassandra, when she began coughing just as Mr. Bollston was, causing Naruto to stop reading and look up in concern.

"Water...please..." Cassandra said coughing before Naruto got up and picked up the glass of water on a table near Cassandra's chair. Raising it to her lips as she rose from her chair, she accidentally knocked the glass from his hand, and it began to fall, before in a flash of speed Naruto caught the glass and saved the water and held it up for Cassandra

Outside

Mr. Bollston, was straining as he reached over the side of his chair for the lighter, before the wheelchair tipped over, and he fell into the pond. Immediately electric sparks shot up and a small explosion, with Mr. Bollston floating face down in the water as bolts of electricity crackled in the water around him as Mr. Bollston's face began to shift, and he suddenly reverted to a younger perhaps early twenties version of himself. With a gasp he stood up, looked at his hands, and realized he's no longer an wheelchair bound old man, but rather a young one, before he began to laugh menacingly.

"Whoo!" he yelled splashing the water as he exited the pond that was infested with Kryptonite

Cassandra's wide, unseeing eyes stared at Naruto, "Something wrong?" he asked before he raided an eyebrow when Cassandra reached out and touched his face, passing her fingers over his cheeks and lips.

"Someone close to you is going to die...very soon." Cassandra said

"Um..." Naruto frowned as he looked at the woman in confusion

Later

Naruto sped into the barn to see that Jonathan and Martha were cutting a piece of wood with an electric table saw, before he pulled the plug and the saw suddenly stops working, and Jonathan pulled the wood out to see what was wrong "Guys, Why don't you go relax, I'll finish up."

Martha removed her safety goggles "Are you alright, Nate?"

"Yeah, this old blind lady who could see the future told me that someone very close to me will die soon." Naruto shrugged as Martha and Johnathan looked at each other

"Listen, Nate...you can't let some old...lady..scare you with a half baked prediction. She probably just does it to scare the nurses anyway." Johnathan said

"Right, no one can tell the future." Martha nodded

"You mean like how aliens don't exist. Or how humans can't crawl walls with their hands and feet, or change their physical appearance at will, right?" Naruto asked causing the two to frown "I've known people who can tell the future, and if Kryptonite has something to do with how this woman became blind, then it is possible that she can see the future. And if someone close to me is in danger, then I will stop it."

In a flash of speed Naruto cut the wood, and sped through the farm finishing everything in a matter of minutes before he sped off to meet Chloe and Lana as the Kents sighed

Retirement Center

Young Harry Bollston now dressed in scrubs, bound down the step excitedly, before he paused and looked on in mock pity as an old man with a walker passed by. Harry then headed to his room, and pulled an envelope from under his mattress and opened it, before he pulled out yellowed, old newspaper articles.

As he flipped through them, he read a few titles 'Strangulation...Murder Trial Continues...Harry Volk On Trial for Murder. He also pulled out a list of handwritten names, on the list were the names Garfield and Gage, and across from those names were the names Zoe Garfield, and Jim Gage. Harry crossed the room and studied himself in the mirror

"Fate's given you a second chance, Harry-Boy. And this time...they're gonna pay." Harry swore

Beanery

A waitress with the nametag reading "Zoe" was carrying a plate featuring a large burger and mounds of fries, before he sat it down in front of her customer, Harry.

Harry breathed in pleasure and caressed the food "God, I haven't been able to eat one of these in years. I mean, not since the bypass." he said as Zoe looked at him in confusion as he smiled "That was a joke."

"You're a riot." Zoe sad with a fake chuckle before dhe pointed to the menu behind the counter "What can I get you to drink?"

Harry turned and looked at the chalkboard menu, and frowned in confusion when confronted with all the various expresso, latte, and cappuccino choices "How much is coffee? From, you know...beans?" he asked turning back to Zoe

"$2.75" Zoe said writing his order down

"Did they carry it here from South America on foot?" Harry asked incredulously

"You sound like my grandpa." Zoe said annoyed walking off as Harry smiled

"Just make sure it's hot."

"Yeah, whatever." Zoe said still walking away as Zoe headed back toward the counter, Chloe , Lana, and Naruto entered the Beanery

"Your being to hard on yourself, Lana." Naruto said sitting down across from Chloe and Lana

"Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?" Lana asked

"No...that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards." Chloe said with a nod "Maybe he was kidnapped."

"Who'd want to kidnap Harry? He's just a harmless old man." Lana asked as Harry who was directly behind them leant back slightly, eavesdropping as he realized the teens were talking about him.

"Maybe a koi turned into a piranha and ate him." Chloe said jokingly causing Naruto to scoff as Harry chuckled to himself at Chloe's comment "You asked for my help. I'm just thinking out of the box."

"I like your theory." Harry said causing the three to look at him

"You know, you might want to work on your eavesdropping technique." Chloe said annoyed

"Sorry. I'm...uh...I'm new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate." Harry said causing the three to glance at each other amused

"Yeah, we congregate here often." Naruto said with a nod "I'm Nathan, the blonde is Chloe, and this is,"

"Lana Lang." Harry interrupted getting raised eyebrows "The name tag was a big clue."

Lana looked down and saw that she was still wearing her stick on name-tag from her work at the retirement center.

"So...uh...good luck finding your missing old person." Harry said turning around just as Zoe came back with his coffee.

"Enjoy your coffee. They brought it in by burro this morning." Zoe said sarcastically

"Thanks honey. You're a doll." Harry said causing Lana to look at him curiously, remembering that old Harry said the same thing to her before he was "lost"

"Weird, if I didn't know any better I'd say the guy was an old man." Naruto said causing Harry to choke on his coffee as Zoe walked to the their table and took the order

Next Day

Naruto was sitting in the barn, looking up at the sky he had been to see Lex earlier and got his opinion, but the man was dismissive of what Cassandra could do, Lana had been questioned by the cops turned out Harry Bollston used to be Harry Volk a 17 year old who murdered his teacher's son because he didn't get recommended to the old observatory for his piano talent, but the main thing that was bothering him was when he went back to see Cassandra and in a vision was him in a endless grave yard

Lifting a hand Naruto a watched as it vibrated before lightning flickered around it, he was in charge of a energy source that still had depths unknown to his father and himself, if he wanted to be able to protect his friends and family he needed to get stronger, and to do that he needed to awaken his mother's eyes, every ability he gained would help him

"Nate, we got your message." Chloe said as she and Pete walked up as Naruto turned to them

"Hey where were you? What happened? I thought we were all supposed to meet at the Torch."

"Sorry. Got a bit caught up in my own thoughts." Naruto said

"Will the lovely Miss Lang be joining us?" Chloe asked

"No, Neil needed her for something." Naruto said with a nod "So what've you got?"

Pete unfolded the newspaper under his arm "A guy was found dead in his house. He was blindfolded and strangled with a piano wire."

"Which is the same signature Harry Volk used in 1945." Chloe said as Naruto took the paper

"Sounds like a copy-cat." Naruto said

"A copy-cat of a murder that happened 60 years ago, two days after the original killer happened to disappear? I don't think so." Chloe replied

"Harry's in a wheelchair, Chloe. Not exactly in prime condition to go on a crime spree." Naruto shrugged

"Well, I found this picture of Harry from the 40's." Chloe said handing Naruto a picture and he frowned as he saw the picture of the kid from the Beanery

"It looks like the kid we saw in The Beanery." he said

"Maybe he's got a grandson or something." Pete added

"Or...maybe it's Harry." Chloe said as Naruto paused

"When we were at the Retirement center, I saw that there were meteor rocks in the Koi pond, maybe the meteor rocks made the pond like a fountain of youth." Naruto said

"That's kinda out there." Pete said

"Let's go check Harry's room, see if there are any clues." Naruto said heading for the exit with his friends

Retirement Center

"What happens if someone sees us searching Harry's room?" Chloe asked worried

"I'll handle it." Naruto said looking around

"Nathan, is that you?" Cassandra asked as Naruto paused when he saw her walking slowly toward them from a sitting area down the hall, before she waved him over.

"Harry's room his down the hallway. I'll meet you there." Naruto said before he headed over to Cassandra while Pete, and Chloe walked down the hall

"The other night you left in a hurry." Cassandra said as Naruto sat with her "I..uh...I hoped you'd come back."

"I'm sorry. You saw it." Naruto said

"I always see them. The question is, how did you?" Cassandra asked taking off her glasses

"Wasn't I supposed to?" Naruto asked

"Nobody ever has. But, we both know...you're not like other people." Cassandra said leaning forward and lowering her voice

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked

"I've seen you...before we ever met. More than once, I've touched people, and I've seen such pain and despair and...but then you were there, and the pain was gone. I think that's your destiny, Naruto to help people. To save them from fear and darkness."

Naruto looked at her in surprise as she used his true name "Listen you can fear the future, or...you can embrace it. The choice is yours." Cassandra said holding out her hand, before a after a moment Naruto took her hand.

Instantly, there there was a flash, and a series of images rapidly unfolded: a screaming young blonde woman being attacked. An overturned car on fire, a child clutching a teddy bear trapped in a burning house. The young blonde woman grasping at her throat then lying in the street her face filled with fear. An injured man laying face down beneath an overturned truck, glass shattering, a closeup of a silver unicorn pendant, the child inside the burning house as the flames climb higher, the young blonde woman looking scared.

Before Naruto pulled back and gasped "Who are they?"

"People who need your help." Cassandra said

"How am I supposed to help them if I don't know who they are?" Naruto asked

"I'm not a radio. I don't pick up continuous transmissions. That's all I have." Cassandra said causing Naruto to smile lightly "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Naruto said before he walked away

Chloe and Pete, were rifling through Harry's belongings, while Pete was going through Harry's dresser drawers, while Chloe was going through a box of newspaper clippings sitting on Harry's bed, before Naruto entered the room and shut the door behind him "Any luck?"

"No fan mail. Just a bunch of old news clippings from The Smallville Ledger...obituaries, articles." Chloe said as she handed them to Naruto

"The guy's been obsessed with Smallville for 50 years." Pete said as Naruto paused on an article Chloe handed him.

"Local Waitress Saves Customer With Heimlich Maneuver". Alongside the story was a picture of Zoe, holding a plaque honoring her acheivement as Naruto was focused on her necklace

"This is her." Naruto said before he placed the paper down "I have to go."

Naruto hurriedly left the room, and sped away he saw a burning house with a family in front screaming for their daughter who was clutching hee teddy bear, before he sped in and grabbed her before dropping her off in front of her family and continued on to the Beanery

Where he saw Harry with a piano wire wrapped around Zoe's throat and sped in "Let her go." Naruto said as Harry whipped around, yanking Zoe in front of him as he faced the door, and grabbed a large butcher knife from the counter to Zoe's throat.

"Ah-Ah! Don't move! Don't move!" Harry ordered as Zoe wimpered as Harry, using Zoe as a shield, crossed around Clark and headed for the door

Naruto quickly grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled Zoe away before he punched Harry in the gut and tossed him behind the counter where he was knocked unconscious, checking checking to see if he was unconscious Naruto ran over to Zoe, and made sure she was alright before calling the cops

After giving his statement how he was walking by and heard Zoe's screams, and saved her Naruto left back to the retirement center st the koi pond to see it filled with meteor rocks, with a frown he began to take them out, and double checked to make sure he had all of them before he sped home to see Johnathan and Martha wasn't home causing him to shrug and go change his clothes and sped out of Kansas to somewhere nice and secluded where he began to train

Morning

Naruto arrived back in town to see a news report of elderly Harry Volk had drowned in the koi pond, causing him to smirk seems the man thought he'd get younger again if he took another tumble, as he walked away he missed the second report of Johnathan Kent being pronounced deceased in a car accident.

Kent Farm

Naruto walked into the kitchen shirtless, as he had a towel and was wiping sweat from his body and face, before he looked up to see Martha in tears, with Lana, Pete, Chloe, and their families "Um, what's going on?" Naruto asked

Martha sniffled as she walked forward "Nathan, it's your dad...he's uh, he's," Martha couldn't finish the words as Naruto already put it together as he frowned and hugged Martha who began to sob, while Naruto's tears began to fall as well before their friends came over to support the grieving mother and her adopted son.

 **Finished**

 **Rest in Power Johnathan Kent.**

 **It was Johnathan in the overturned car from the vision, next chapter will be a four month time skip.**

 **Fine ass Martha Kent is back on the market. I'm just playing**

 **Or am I?**


	6. Craving

It's been 4 months since Johnathan's death, and Naruto took it hard, he had began to cut school, and when he did show up he kept to himself. Lana, Chloe, Pete, and Lex tried to be there for him but whenever they showed up at the farm, Martha would have to tell them that Naruto had just left, when in actuality he would come home once every 2 days.

The fact, that he lost Johnathan the way he did frustrated Naruto, as more than a few times since he's regained his memories he didn't really see the Kent's as his parents as it felt wrong like he was going to replace his real parents, he respected the Kent's as good people, and while not seeing them as parents he saw them as precious friends that he old a lot to.

He sometimes wished that Johnathan was killed on a violent way, as at least he could hunt down the perpetrator and work out his anger and grief that way, but for Johnathan to actually just die of an accident from that old truck he was driving made Naruto restless.

Cassandra had also died, with Lex being her last visitor, and he tried to be there for Martha as best he could he was a shoulder for her to cry on, and he did the farm work no problem. It was apparent to Naruto that she would never truly be alright as he knew just how much she loved Johnathan but he was patient with her and didn't complain when she would spend all her time in her room

Naruto was just now beginning to open up again, he would stay in school in respect for Johnathan but he still needed money, so the Lottery and gambling at Casinos in Vegas were things he began to do when he was free

Martha was in so much grief she didn't know where the money was coming from and didn't bother asking, Naruto had began to regain his ability to sense emotion and felt that she was afraid that he would leave so she tried to get him to reopen up to his friends,

Currently Naruto was in his loft doing push-ups with 6 large chunks of kryptonite hidden around the room, his was caked in sweat as he worked out, when Chloe walked in

"How long you been doing this?"

"Stopped counting at 250, 2 hours ago." Naruto said causing Chloe to look at him in surprise before she blushed when he stood up and she looked at the veins that bulged on his sweaty arms and his defined sweaty six pack "What're you doing here?"

"Did you hear about the accident last night? A deer was hit on Route 5."

"Can't say that I have." Naruto said jumping to a rafter and began to do pull-ups with one hand

"Check out the paper." Chloe said handing Naruto a newspaper "Animal control said that the deer died of causes unknown." Chloe said as Naruto kept doing the pull-ups before he handed her back the paper "Your going to check this out with me."

"Not toda-"

'I've let you wallow by your lonesome for 4 months, I might not understand completely what your going through, but I know your hurting. Your done pushing me and everyone else away." Chloe said walking up and grabbing the hem of Naruto's jeans and pulled him down to the floor and looked up at him "You are not alone."

"Fine." Naruto sighed

"Good, go take a shower, and then we'll head over to the animal control." Chloe said before with a sigh Naruto walked off and entered the house to see Martha in the kitchen drinking some coffee

"Hey, Chloe is dragging me on one of her wall of weird investigations, I'll be back." Naruto said getting a nod from Martha

"That's good, I want you to open up to your friends again. Just be careful okay?" Martha asked getting a nod from Naruto who kissed her cheek and walked upstairs as Martha looked to the screen door at Chloe and smiled at her

Later, Animal Control Offices

Chloe and Naruto entered the examination room as Chloe pulled out her camera and Naruto shut the shades and turned to her only for her to motion to the covered up deer "Lift it up. Go."

Naruto lifted the sheet covering the deer, and frowned "Looks like jerky."

Chloe looked around, and saw a lab report, quickly she picked up and started reading "The lab report says the deer lost something like 80% of its body fat. It's like it's been liposuctioned to death."

"Maybe we have some fat-sucking vampire in town." Naruto daid

"I wouldn't doubt it." Chloe smiled as she took another picture

Next Day

Naruto placed his hoodie on as he closed his locker and turned before walking off when Lana ran over and pulled a ear bud out of his ear "Hey."

Naruto paused and turned to look at her, before taking his other bud out "Hi." he said

"Where you headed?" Lana asked

"Monday, B-track." Naruto said

"It's Thursday." Lana corrected

"What? It's Thursday?" Naruto asked surprised

"Yeah, you've been kinda out of it for awhile... I wanted to give you this." Lana said handing Naruto an invitation

Naruto took the invitation "Birthday bash at Luthor Mansion." he read looking up at her "Doesn't seem like you."

"I know Nell is planning it, and uh I thought maybe you'd like to come." Lana said hopefully, Naruto frowned slightly and made to speak "Just think about it alright."

Naruto nodded before Lana placed a hand on his arm and walked off, placing the invite in his back pocket, Naruto began to leave the school and paused when he saw Pete with

Naruto paused as he looked surprise at how skinny Jody Melville was once 168 Ibs, but looked to have dropped to a 112 "I know I've been put of it for a while, but I just saw her she was still fat." he thought before he smiled at Jody when she waved at him and walked by, shaking his head he headed away to sit in the bleachers, and pulled out a scratcher he got from a Liquor Store in Los Angeles on his morning run around the world, and he smiled when he won $888,000, placing the scratcher in his backpack, he sat for a while before getting up to go begin training

Elsewhere

Jody, was with Dustin a kid that used to bully her relentlessly who now found her attractive because she lost the weight as she took off her jacket she paused "Hey...We're fine. No one's gonna see us." Dustin said with a leer

"Good." Jody smiled as Dustin walked up behind and put his arms around her

"You don't think I, uh, I ever meant that stuff I said about you when you were,"

"Fat?" Jody asked interrupting Dustin who chuckled as she gave a sarcastic one of her own"You thought it was funny calling me names, making me cry, making me wish that I were dead rather than fat."

"Well, what can I say?" Dustin asked with a smirk before Jody walked away a bit

"You can say you're sorry." Jody glared before she turned and her mouth openedimpossibly wide and attacked him

Naruto was walking by the room when he heard Dustin screaming, he paused for a moment before he continued on, but he continued to hear the screaming and sighed and sped into the Boiler room before he began to look around as he saw a shadow dark across the room he walked down the steps and raised an eyebrow when steam shot from a valve into his face, but he simply turned the pipe away from his face and turned to look around when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned and gripped the person behind him by the throat and saw that it was Dustin who had all the fat sucked from him

"Help me." Dustin wheezed as he went into shock and collapsed

Naruto sighed and called 911 anonymously before walking off having no desire to stick around

Next Day

Naruto walked beside Chloe who was telling him about Dustin "I called the hospital this morning. Dustin's in a coma. His body went into shock from the loss of fat. He hasn't told the police anything."

Naruto msipping some chocolate milk said "Time to revisit the fat-sucking vampire theory."

"You know, if you hadn't been there, he probably would have died, Nate." Chloe said

"It's not a big deal." Naruto said before he looked at her "What I can't figure out is why anybody would want to steal body fat."

"I know, it takes eating disorders to a whole new level." Chloe said as she motioned for them to sit with Jody and he sighed and sat on the other side of them

"Hey Jody." Chloe greeted

"Hi, guys. What's up?" Jody asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as she had a lot of food before her

"Uh, study group, remember?" Chloe asked also finding it weird

"Totally slipped my mind." Jody smiled continuing to stuff hernface

"So, no more veggie shakes, huh?" Chloe asked causing Jody to look at her in surprise

"Are you feeling okay? Pete said you felt sick yesterday." Naruto said

"Oh, that. I'm fully recovered." Jody smiled "Are you okay?"

"Getting back into the swing of things." Naruto nodded

"I guess it's safe to say that the diet's finally over."

Jody nodded while stuffing her mouth "Mmm, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day. I'm just a little nervous about the party tonight."

Chloe and Naruto continued to stare "Yeah." Chloe said as Jody continued to stuff her face, before she looked up and saw them looking at her in shock "So, um, I'll see you guys tonight."

Jody stood up and grabbed some snacks before she walked off

"Okay, what was that about?" Chloe asked

"I don't know, but I got to go. Lost my appetite." Naruto said standing up

"Okay. Hey, where are you going?" Chloe asked

"Chores at the farm." Naruto said

"Wait your not going to Lana's party?" Chloe asked

"Not up for it." Naruto said placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder as he walked by her as she sighed

Later

Naruto had just returned from the island he made his own training ground and had just got out of the shower, heading for the kitchen he saw Chloe walk in "Thought you'd be at the party." he said

"I lost track of time, take a look at this." Chloe said handing him a paper

"Smallville body and fender. Replaced windshield. Replaced side panels. Cause of accident, impact with deer." Naruto read

"It was Jody's car, Nate." Chloe said

"What do you think happened to her?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Her house is built right next to one of the big meteor hits." Chloe said

"And she lost all that weight by drinking juice from vegetables grown in the soil in her greenhouse." Naruto surmised

"It must have done something to her metabolism. She's losing weight too fast to keep up with regular food." Chloe nodded

"And that's why she needs body fat." Naruto said

"We need to find her. Jody wouldn't let anything keep her from getting to that party." Chloe said causing Naruto to frown before his eyes widened

"Pete." Naruto said running off

Jody's House

Jody was in the bathroom admiring her slim frame in a sleeveless red dress "Perfect." she smiled before she heard the doorbell

Pete was standing outside Jody's front door holding a bouquet of flowers, when his date opened the door causing him to gasp "Whoa. Hi." Pete smiled

"Hi." Jody smiled

"Perfect flowers for a perfect date." Pete said offering her the flowers which she took

"Thank you." Jody blushed before she turned the light in her house off. Jody then stepped outside and shut the door, before they started walking towards Pete's car arm in arm "They're beautiful, Pete."

"So is that dress." Pete smiled

"Thanks. It was my mom's." Jody said as Pete pulled out his car keys from his pocket, before he paused when he heard Jody's stomach rumbling, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and gain a destressed look

"Something wrong?" Pete asked

"I'm fine. I just need to eat." Jody said before her stomach rumbled again

"That doesn't sound right. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Pete replied before he took her arm to lead her to the car but Jody got distressed, and pulled her arm away from him and backed up

"You've always been good to me, Pete." Jody said before she turned and ran towards her front door calling out "Please, go away now!"

"Jody!" Pete yelled running after her

"Go away!" Jody yelled running inside and slamming the door shut

"Jody, wait!" Pete yelled knocking on the door "Jody. Jody, come on! Jody!" turning the knob, Pete walked into the house "Jody? Jody, where are you?"

Pete started walking up the stairs, but paused when Jody's voice came from the kitchen crying "Pete, please get away!" she yelled as Pete headed back down the stairs, in the direction of her voice "It's all my fault."

"Jody?" Pete asked

"I just wanted to be skinny. There's only so much a person can take." Jody sobbed as Pete continued to slowly approach seeing his flowers on the floor "Pete, please, go home."

"Come on, Jody, you don't have to hide." Pete said gently

"I don't want to hurt you." Jody replied

"Come on, Jody, you couldn't hurt a..." Pete stopped when he saw Jody sitting on the kitchen floor, crying in a corner "Just tell me what's happening."

"Please! Leave." Jody said harshly as she stood up and walked up to Pete before she grabbed him and slammed him to the ground his head hitting the marble tiles knocked him unconscious

Jody stood above Pete before she crouched down and her mouth opened wide like before as she made to drain Pete

Naruto walked into the house "Pete! Jody!" Naruto called out causing Jody to look up in shock, before getting up and running out the kitchen door

Pete began to regain consiousness when Naruto entered the kitchen saw him on the floor and rushed to his side, before he checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one

Looking to the door, Naruto stood up and ran after Jody, and sped to the greenhouse, "Jody!" he called out

Jody snuck up behind Naruto with a shovel and tried to hit him over the head with it, but Naruto ducked and pushed her back gently

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jody asked glaring at Naruto

"I'm trying to help you, you've consumed something you shouldn't have, and now you need to eat more than you can handle."

'How can you help me! All I wanted was to be thin." Jody said moving to hit Naruto again but he caught the shovel and forced it from her grip, and tripped her up before holding the shovel at her neck threateningly

"I can teach you to make a high calorie bar that'll check your metabolism, so you still be skinny and not have to duck the fat out of people." Naruto said taking out a chocolate bar and handing it to her "I have a similar problem, with my metabolism. Try it."

Jody hesitantly opened the bar and bit into it, finding it tasty she was surprised when in a few bites she was full

"I can help you." Naruto said holding his hand out for Jody who took it after a moment

Pete stumbled in holding his head "What happened?" he asked

"Oh my god." Jody gasped remembering how she attacked Pete

Naruto walked up and looked Pete in the eyes his eyes turning red with 2 tomoe orbiting his pupil before Pete collapsed into his arms "Let's get him into the house and I'll teach you to make those bars."

Jody nodded as she followed Naruto

Later

After showing Jody what to do, Pete had woke up and she told him that she rather stay in instead of going to the party after Naruto had snuck off before his friend could see him and was now sitting on the couch looking at a picture of Johnathan

"He'd be proud of what you did for Jody." Martha said

"I know." Naruto nodded

"Listen Nathan, all Johnathan and I ever wanted was for you to live as normal a life as possible. We wanted you to make your own way through the world because we knew even without your gifts that you were destined for great things." Martha said before she kissed his cheek and walked upstairs

Naruto sat there for a moment and got up before walking out the house

Lana's House

Lana was sitting on her bed after a miserable time at her birthday party, Whitney who had been called by scouts at Kansas state, so he couldn't be there which really didn't bother her, it was Naruto's absence that really bothered her, she tried to be there for him in the last 4 months but he was always disappearing, before she could try to talk with him but she couldn't be surprised she has hated her birthday since her parents died

Looking up when she heard a rock hit her window, Lana got up and walked to it and saw Naruto standing in her lawn, before she pulled up her window "Hey, I'm uh sorry I didn't make it to Nell's party."

"It was my party." Lana corrected

"Which I'm sure you didn't want, and had no part in planning, so therefore it was Nell's party." Naruto said causing Lana to smile "Anyway, I thought I'd give you your present."

'When.'

"Now." Naruto smiled causing Lana to smile and walk away from her window

Moments Later

Lana, and Naruto were in his truck, with a projector on the roof as she drunk soda and he ate popcorn while Looney Toons played on the projector onto the side of his barn

Lana was delighted and avidly watching as Naruto looked at her smiling "Pass the popcorn." she said which he handed over

"Lana."

"Yes?" Lana asked eating some popcorn

"Happy birthday." Naruto smiled causing her to look at him

"Shh." Lana smiled as they went to watching the cartoons

 **Finished**

 **Naruto has the regular Sharingan, he will never have a Mangekyo, he knows nothing about Ninjutsu only stories passed down through his mother's family, and the fact that on Krypton there was no machine that could show the Chakra network he doesn't know how versatile it is. Naruto knows about seals as his mother, and grandmother were masters at it, and he knows about Genjutsu.**

 **I think I'll have his heat vision be like Amateratsu if he uses it with his Sharingan active, unsure about it yet.**

 **Can someone explain why it would be weird if Naruto did get with Martha?**


	7. Jitters

2 Weeks Later

Naruto was placing Martha's bags into the back of a truck for her trip to Metropolis to pick up the winnings from the scratcher and visit her family at Naruto's insistence, with it being the anniversary of her marriage to Johnathan, Naruto wanted her far away from the farm, things were back to normal, well without the obvious addition of Johnathanwho was still missed but Naruto and Martha were at a great place

"What else? Oh, don't use the upstairs bathroom. It's backed up. I have to snake the pipes." Martha said walking up to the ttuck

"I'll do it as soon as you get in the truck and leave." Naruto said

"Okay, I left the number of the hotel on the nightstand. I think that's everything. If you need anything-"

"Call. Relax, it's a night in Metropolis. I'll be fine." Naruto smiled causing her to take a deep breath "Just have fun."

Martha smiled and hugged Naruto after kissing his cheek before she got into the truck and drove away as Naruto smiled watching her leave before he walked back into the house and quickly fixed the pipes, and anything else he needed to before Chloe and Pete arrived and the three were walking to the bus

"What are you gonna do now that you're officially home alone?" Pete asked

"I was thinking of having a few people over." Naruto shrugged

"Do my ears deceive me or are you actually suggesting a party?" Chloe asked

"A small gathering. You guys, a few other people." Naruto shrugged

"You mean Lana, with or without her possible action-figure boyfriend." Chloe smiled

"8 o'clock. And remember, the key word is small." Naruto said getting onto the bus

"Small" Chloe said looking at Pete

Later

About a 100 teenagers were partying at Naruto's house, he had charged the girls $10 and the boys $20 when they tried to complain he happily told them that no one was forcing them to be there, and if they didn't like it they could turn around which caused them to cough up the money

"So, this is what you call a small gathering, right?' Chloe asked behind Naruto

"Do you even recognize half these people?" Naruto asked causing her to laugh "I'm going to kill Pete."

Standing up Naruto began to walk into the party and caught a vase that was about to fall and put it onto a table, as he sat on the couch before a sweating partier sat next to him

"Dude, I think I'm gonna hurl."

The world slowed to a crawl as Naruto grabbed the kid and sped him outside off of the property and left him there

With a groan, he reclined backwards looking up at the ceiling "Pretty cool party."

Looking down Naruto saw Lana smiling at him

"It was meant to be a small gathering but Pete being Pete invited almost every teenager in town." Naruto said as Lana sat beside him

"You alright?" Lana asked causing him to raise an eyebrow "If I had a hundred people trashing my house, I'd be a little freaked out."

"Could be worst." Naruto shrugged

"I don't think I'd be brave enough to risk something like this."

"Don't sell yourself short, Lana. I bet you're braver than you think. So you're flying solo tonight?" Naruto asked

"You mean what am I doing here without Whitney? I am capable of enjoying myself without him."

"Never said you weren't, it's just you came to a party so I assumed that Whitney was with you is all." Naruto said getting a nod before they heard fireworks and got up before looking out the window

"Fireworks? You're full of surprises tonight." Lana smiled

"Tell me about it." Naruto grunted before he walked outside with Pete and Chloe following

"Nate, man, how cool is this?"

"Pete, why didn't you just call the cops? It would have been a lot easier." Naruto said

"Hey, I can't claim credit. It wasn't my idea." Pete said

"Well whoever idea it was I'm going to choke the life out of them."

"It was mine." Lex said behind them causing everyone to look at him while Naruto raised an eyebrow "Call it a party gift. I hope you like it."

"Thanks for the thought but it was unecessary." Naruto said

"Don't worry about the police, it's covered. I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation and I wanted to make sure yours was a hit. I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow." Lex said changing the subject

"It's a class field trip." Chloe nodded

"What'd you do wrong?" Lex asked

"It's that bad, huh?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from Lex who's date came from using the restroom before they left

Later

The party seemed to have calmed down as Naruto as talking with Chloe and Whitney arrived before he took Lana outside to talk "That doesn't look good."

"None of my business." Naruto shrugged "Hey there's something I want to show you, it was why I wanted you here, but I'll show you after everyone has left."

Chloe rose an eyebrow "Wow talk about secretive."

Naruto scoffed "Nate! You better get out here." Lana said running inside, before she lead Naruto and Chloe to the loft

Whitney was in the loft holding a pitchfork as the trio entered, "Kent, get up here." he said before Naruto with a flashlight walked up and turned it on, the two walked over to a moving heap of cloth before Whitney lifted the cloth and a man was underneath "Got him!"

Naruto saw who it was and his eyes widened "Earl!" he said before he pushed the pitchfork away "Back off I know him. Earl, what are you- what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your dad. He's the only one I can trust."

Naruto frowned "My dad died in a car accident a few months now." Naruto said causing Earl to frown

"I didn't know."

'It's alright, what do you need help with?" Naruto asked causing Earl to look at Whitney before he faced Naruto

"Find out what they were using on Level 3." Earl said

"Earl, you're not making any sense." Naruto said as Chloe and Lana came up

"When I got that job at the Smallville plant, I was assigned to clean Level 3. They were doing these hush-hush crop experiments, a new kind of fertilizer supposed to make corn grow twice as fast. There was something in the fertilizer that was unstable. There was a huge explosion. I was cleaning at the time, and this stuff... it got under my skin. And the next thing I know, they shut it all down and I was transferred to Metropolis. Then, two months ago, the jitters started."

"Did you see a doctor?" Naruto asked

"I must have seen 50. But nobody could tell me what was wrong. They needed to know what I was exposed to. But when I went back to the plant, they told me that Level 3 didn't exist. That it never had. I got to find out what they were using. That's why I need your help. I can't control it. I'm running out of time. The jitters are getting worse. It's already cost me my job, my marriage, my baby. I gotta get back into that plant or I'm gonna die. Help m-"

Naruto and the others backed away as Earl began to seize but not in a normal way, as the loft began to shake, and his body was seizing so fast that it was all a blur

"Call an ambulance."

Later

After the ambulance left Naruto ended the party and sent everyone home before Whitney forced Lana to walk him to his car which was across the street at her house,

Naruto and Chloe stood beside each other as they looked at the mess that was his house

"Wow." Lana said walking back into the house

"Yeah." Naruto frowned

"Where is Pete?" Chloe asked

"Took Jody home." Naruto frowned before he took a step forward and turned to the girls "I'm glad you stayed, what I'm about to show and tell you, you have to keep to yourselves alright?"

Lana, and Chloe shared a look and nodded slowly before they gasped when there was a explosion of wind and they watched as Naruto turned into a blur of lightning as he sped around the house and in a minute he was in front of them with the house spotless

"Y-you were affected by the meteors too?" Chloe asked

"Not exactly." Naruto said causing them to blink, before he motioned them to follow him back into the loft, and he picked up the miniaturized ship and walked down where there was enough space "This brought me here."

"Really?" Chloe asked before Naruto's necklace glowed and the ship glowed briefly before it enlarged between Naruto and the two girls

"I come from another universe, from a planet named Krypton."

"The day of the meteor shower?" Lana asked getting a nod

"When my planet exploded and sent me into a black hole where I was de-aged and the counterpart to my planet here was already destroyed as well." Naruto said

"That picture of your parents?"

"Is real, the only thing besides this necklace, and Gideon that I have to remember them."

"Gideon?" Chloe asked before Gideon's head shined above the ship causing them to scream and back up

"Hello Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan."

"Gideon is an Artifical Intelligence I made with my father." Naruto smiled as he observed Gideon and smiled before he dragged his hands across the edge of the ship causing it to glow before moments of Naruto's life appeared as if it was a movie

Chloe, and Lana watched as Naruto received awards for his achievements in science, declined a position of leadership in the military and his many adventures in space before his planet began to explode and he be knocked out by his mom, and the last recording of Gideon being of Krypton exploding and the ship being sent into a black hole

Turning to Naruto who was sitting on the steps, and smiling at them he asked, "You don't think I'm a freak now do you?"

"No never." Lana said shaking her head, causing Naruto to smile as Chloe nodded in agreement

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one, besides Mar-my mom."

"Are there others?" Chloe asked

"No, I found scraps of another ship and put it back together but the baby inside of it didn't make the journey." Naruto said

"We will keep your secret." Lana smiled

"Yeah, we won't betray this show of trust." Chloe nodded getting a smile from Naruto

Smallville Hospital

In the elevator Earl was in a wheelchair handcuffed with a single deputy to be transferred to Metropolis for murder, when he began to shake

A little girl looked up at her mother, "Mommy, I don't want to go to the doctor's. They're gonna give me a shot." she said

"They're not going to give you a shot." the mother smiled as her daughter pouted

"That's what you said last time." the girl said before the elevator opened and her eyes widened, "Mommy!"

The mother looked up to see the deputy unconscious with the wheelchair tipped over and the handcuffs empty

LuthorCorp Plant

The students of Smallville High, stood bored in the cortex of the plant, "Hello, everybody. I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi, sweetheart." Gave said smiling at Chloe causing her to hide behind a chuckling Naruto

"Hi, Dad." Chloe said

"Welcome to LuthorCorp, where we give a crap." Gabe said

"Okay, somebody kill me now." Chloe groaned

"A little fertilizer humor there. All right, before we go inside, I need you to remove all your cell phones, pagers, jewelry. Anything that jangles, dangles, or rings needs to go in these plastic trays right here. All right, any other questions?" Gabe asked as Naruto placed his phone into a plastic tray

"Yes. O heard there was a third level to the plant. Is that true?" Naruto asked causing Whitney, Chloe, and Lana to glance at him

"Yeah, yeah. That's where we do the alien autopsies. I think we better get started." Gabe said causing Naruto to sigh

"Don't encourage him." Chloe said

"Trying to figure out what happened to Earl."

"This way, everybody. All right, people. let's stay together." Gabe instructed

Elsewhere

Earl was in a broom closet looking at the back wall, breathing heavily as hw began to panic, "No, no, no! This can't be. This can't be. This can't be. This can't be happening! Where is it? Where is it?! Where's the damn elevator!" Earl shouted enraged

Later

Gabe lead the class through the plant, "Watch out for these babies. 262 degrees. They get hot . This is it. The plant's mission control. 100,000 tons of animal waste is processed here every year. Trust me, the results can be pretty explosive. So if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Gabe said

"Among his peers he's considered witty." Chloe said to Naruto and Pete

"You mean corny?" Naruto asked causing Chloe to scoff before the handle of the door began to rattle getting their attention

"What the heck? Excuse me." Gabe said walking up to the door just as it opened and Earl with a gun grabbed him causing everyone to back up

"Don't move! Take me to Level 3. Now!" Earl demanded

"Dad." Chloe said in shock

"Earl what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Shut up!" Earl said looking around

Later

Word got out of what was happening and a returning Martha was front and center with the other parents, when Lex arrived and parked his car before he walked over to the gate, "Let her in. Just her." Lex said allowing Martha inside while others tried to follow but were held back

"Lex, what's going on here?" Martha asked having talked to Naruto earlier about everything that's been happening

"There's a lunatic inside demanding to be taken to some place called Level 3. We've managed to evacuate the plant, but he's taken the students hostage." Lex answered as he lead the widow to the command center for the SWAT team

"Is anyone hurt?" Martha asked

"Not yet." Lex said causing Martha to sigh

"What's his name?" Martha asked

"Earl Jenkins." Lex answered causing Martha to look at him in shock

"I know Earl Jenkins. He used to work on the farm." Martha explained

"Well, what's he doing in my plant?"

"According to Nate, he claims that LuthorCorp is doing some crop experiments on some secret Level 3 and that's what made him sick. He's convinced that it's the only place he can get a cure." Martha explained

"Then we've got a serious problem, because there is no Level 3." Lex said frowning as video footage of the class being held hostage was shown

Inside

Gabe was seated at a chair, as Earl with a gun circled him "I swear, I don't know anything about Level 3." Gabe said as Naruto saw blueprints on a table and grabbed them before looking them over,

"You're lying." Earl said

"He's not lying!" Naruto said getting up and walking forward with the blueprints, "I found these blueprints. There is no Level 3."

Earl snatched the blueprints and looked them over while keeping an eye on Naruto, "Every night, I go down to Level 2, I follow the red pipes down that long hallway, I go to the door, I open it, and I take the elevator down to Level 3! You're just like everybody else. Now you get back over there and you sit down!"

Naruto sighed, "Your losing it man. How is taking anyone hostage going to help you."

Outside

A helicopter arrived getting everyones attention, "Who's that?" Martha asked

"My father." Lex sighed

"Mr. Luthor, we have a hostage situation." A SWAT agent said

"I was briefed on my way down. Lex! How did you allow this to happen?" Lionel glared at his son

"I didn't allow anything." Lex glared at his father

"Then how did this man get inside?" Lionel asked

"I think-" Lex began

"You think? Why don't you know, Lex?" Lionel asked

"Can we focus on what's important? We got innocent kids in there." Martha frowned

"This is Martha Kent."

"It's been a long time, but I never forget a face." Lionel said looking at Martha

"Her son is inside and she knows the gunman personally." Lex provided

"What's your assessment of this lunatic?" Lionel asked

"He's sick, he's desperate, and he blames your plant for his condition." Martha answered

"This Level 3 nonsense?" Lionel scoffed

"I've assured everyone there is no Level 3. That is the truth, isn't it?" Lex asked

"Of course it is." Lionel said causing everyone to glance at eachother not believing him

"People's lives are at stake, including my son's. What are you going to do about it?" Martha asked

"I'm going to let SWAT do their job. When he makes a mistake, they'll move in." Lionel answered

"What about the kids? You need to get on the phone and talk to him!" Martha said

"Mrs. Kent, I understand how you feel. I want everyone to walk out of there alive too, but I do not negotiate with terrorists." Lionel replied

"He's not a terrorist! He's sick and he needs help! If you won't talk to him, then I will!" Martha said turning to leave when Lex stopped her

"You're not the one he blames. Is she, Dad?" Lex asked causing Lionel to look at him

Inside

Naruto was still talking to Earl, "Just let us go, Earl. We don't know or give a crap about this plant alright." he said getting nods from his classmates, "Your wanted for murder and that may have been an accident but this entire situation is not helping you."

The phone rung causing everyone to look to Gave who answered it, "Lionel Luthor."

Earl pushed passed Naruto, "Speaker. Mr. Luthor, I've finally got your attention, haven't I?" he asked

"Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about." Lionel said

"Just tell me what you were using down on Level 3." Earl demanded

"You're sick Earl. Let everyone go. We'll get you help." Lionel said

Whitney ran forward and grabbed Earl who began to seize and Whitney was pistol whipped to the ground, and shot in the shoulder as Earl continued to seize before he grabbed the valve and broke it

"Oh no. See what you made me do? See what you made me... See what you made me do?" Earl said into the camera as he calmed himself down

Outside

"Way to go, Dad. I see you haven't lost your touch." Lex shouted at his dad,

"Your methane gas-valve just broke. The whole place is gonna go up." Earl said

Inside

"That's enough." Naruto said walking forward, "Earl! Your digging this hole deeper."

"Sit down!" Earl said

"No." Naruto said looking at Earl, "Give me the gun, and I will help you find Level 3, no one else has to get hurt."

"And why would I believe you?' Earl said

"Well because I could always do this." Naruto replied before he grabbed the barrel of the gun and with a swift twist and yank and twirl hand it aimed at Earl causing everyone to stand up, "Everyone get out of here!"

The kids and Gabe quickly got up and ran out leaving Naruto, and Earl, before Naruto twirled the gun on his finger and held it out for Earl to take, "I said I'll help you find Level 3."

"Why?'

"You were my dads friend." Naruto said causing Earl to frown before he took the gun, and the two walked out with the gun back on Naruto

Outside

S.W.A.T, The Luthors and Martha watched as Naruto freed the hostages and put himself back in a hostage situation, "What is he doing?" Lionel asked

"He saved his classmates and your employee. He's going to help Earl see that there is no level 3." Martha said

"I'm going in to help." Lex said walking away through the class that came running out

Inside

With blueprints in hand, Naruto and Earl walked down the corridor, "Nate, Earl." Lex said in the next corridor

"Lex? What're you doing here?' Naruto asked

"I'm here to help."

"I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"I know the feeling. Earl, you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this hallway. Because if we all die, his P.R. firm will spin it, his insurance company will pay out, and you, Earl, will go down as the bad guy."

"I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better." Earl frowned

"I believe you, lets find Level 3." Lex said

Naruto looked at Earl, "Let's go Earl." Naruto said before Earl had Lex and Naruto walk in front of him before three walked to the broom closet

"Theres nothing here." Lex said as Naruto looked around

"This cement wall is newere then those.'

"How can you tell?" Lex asked

"The paint is fresher here." Naruto said before he found a sledgehammer, and with a grunt he began to wail on the wall before a large hole was in the wall with an elevator door being seen by the three

"Son of a bitch!" Earl smirked as the three walked into the elevator

"I can't believe it. Two buttons, two levels I'm sorry, Earl." Lex said as they took the elevator down and walked down to the ramp,

"I told you it was here. Huh? Where is... where is everything? There used to be- there was a field of corn with sprayers all over it. And every night they'd spray this green mist on it. What have you done with it?!" Earl yelled placing the gun on Lex

"Earl!" Naruto yelled as Lex put up his hands

"I don't know. They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here." Lex said

"Earl. Let's go back upstairs and talk about this." Naruto said

"It's all gone, Nathan. How am I gonna get better if I don't know what poisoned me?" Earl asked

"I didn't know about this place, Nate. You've got to believe me." Lex said

"I believe you, Lex." Naruto said having sensed the surprise in Lex when they found the elevator

"He's lying. He's just like his father!" Earl growled before he grabbed the railings as he began to seize shaking the bridge

"Run!" Naruto said pushing Lex before the two began to run for the elevator and while Naruto made it Lex had stumbled and the bridge went down

"Nate! Oh, God!" Lex yelled going down before Naruto made it back and caught Earl befire Lex fell and grabbed Earl's waist hanging on

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he held Earl's arms, wishing he could take his necklace off and use his super strength, placing his feet onto the rail, Naruto began to use his legs to force his upper body back onto the stable part of the bridge allowing for him to pull the two men up as exhaustion raked his body

Climbing to his feet, Naruto panted as he looked at Lex, "You good?' he asked getting a nod before they looked to Earl who slowly began to seize, "Your shitting me.'

Earl began to violent seize and quickly, Naruti and Lex tackled him into the elevator where Earl was knocked unconscious, "Nate, how did you pull us up?" Lex asked

"Adrenaline and lifting with my legs I guess." Naruto laughed slightly causing Lex to scoff

Outside

Naruto and Martha hugged each other tightly, "I have never been so happy to see you in my life!" Martha said as Naruto smiled

"Not the best way to be welcomed home." Naruto said causing Martha to laugh as the two watched as Earl was stretchered out,

Lex was being given a fake hug from his father while watching Naruto and Martha smile as they hugged like a real family

 **Finished**


	8. Shimmer

Month Later

It's been a slow month in Smallville with nothing of interest as of late, after the fiasco with Earl at the plant, Lex had invited Naruto to a museum in Metropolis only for Naruto to decline as he didn't want Martha to be alone, and a bus driver had a heart attack that night while driving the bus, and killed a cop named Sam Phealon and a homeless man,

Currently Naruto was walking with Lana after gym class was over with, "So, how'd you get out of gym class?" he asked

"I'm spared the sweats a couple of days, perk of chairing the blood drive." Lana smiled causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, aren't you the girl who skinned her knee in seventh grade and passed out when she saw the blood?" Naruto asked stopping and turning to face Lana who pursed her lips and nodded

"I was hoping I'd live that one down, but yeah." Lana said as Naruto smiled and made to talk but Pete's voice rang out

"Yo Nate, we're gonna be late. We gotta hit the showers." Pete said getting a nod

"See ya later, Lana." Naruto stated

"Yeah." Lana nodded as Naruto placed a hand on her arm and walked off

Gym

Amy Palmer was writing in her diary when a student walked by and snatched it from her, "Troy, give it back!" she demanded

"Whoa, Amy. Just hang on. I just want to see if you wrote anything about me, that's all." Troy smirked as Amy's brother walked up, "Oh, Jeff, did you know your sister's writing psycho love letters to Lex Luthor? It's always the quiet ones."

" Give it back to her." Jeff glared

"Hey, it's not my fault you've got a weirdo for a sister." Troy shrugged smirking

" You're a child, Troy. It's because of boys like you the girls want a man like Lex Luthor." Amy said

" Keep dreaming, Amy. Your parents clean his bathrooms. You may live there, but Luthor's not gonna slum up with the help." Troy said tossing the girl her diary

"Just leave her alone." Jeff said defending his sister

" What are you gonna do about it?" Troy asked baiting Jeff who didn't move causing Troy to scoff and walk off, "Losers."

Later

After hitting the showers, Naruto walked out with Pete beside him before he stopped at his locker, and made to grab his necklace but suddenly braced himself when he felt drowsy and began to look around but saw no one

"You alright Nate?" Pete asked

"Yeah, just sleepy." Naruto said putting his necklace on, his blue eyes glowing for a moment before he began to get dressed,

"So when are you donating blood?" Pete asked

"Already did." Naruto lied

"I'm going to donate tomorrow, selflessly giving yourself to save others. Girls love that." Pete said causing Naruto to scoff

"Stop it!" a voice was heard causing the two to look up

"Troy, are you okay?" Pete asked as he and Naruto walked around to see Troy on the ground with his shoes knocked away and a dumbell beside him

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Pete helped Troy to his feet

"It attacked me. It was like a ghost." Troy said as behind them the mist from the showers moves and the silhouette of a man walked through it

Later, Beanery

Naruto and Chloe sat at a table, "So you didn't see anything?" she asked

"By the time I got around the corner, Troy was already on the floor." Naruto shrugged

"What about the voice he heard?" Chloe asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"What are you thinking, Chloe, that the locker room's haunted?"

"Not unless the meteor rocks can conjure up the ghost of dearly departed jock straps, which I seriously doubt." Chloe said before a waitress handed the two their coffees,

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Naruto said before she walked off

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your the mentally 36 year old dimensional hopping alien." Chloe said causing Narito to scoff, "Surely you've experienced something ills this right?'

"Ghost? No, closest I could think of anything ghost like are Martians." Naruto shrugged causing Chloe to cough as she choked on her coffee

"Yoy mean there is really life on Mars?"

"Mars, Saturn, you name it." Naruto shrugged

"Wow." Chloe said before the two heard Lana, and Whitney arguing a bit away from them and looked over

"I don't have time right now." Whitney said

"Look, if you don't want to help me with this blood drive, then just say so." Lana replied

"That's not it." Whitney retorted

"That doesn't look pretty." Chloe said getting a nod from Naruto

"Then what is it?" Lana asked

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! You have been avoiding me for a week! Every time I ask you what's wrong you push me away. I'm worried about you." Lana confessed

"Don't be. I just need some space." Whitney said with a disinterested shrug

"If that's what you want, fine. But if you can't even confide in me, I don't even know why we're going out in the first place." Lana said before she walked off

"Oh, quick! Pretend we weren't watching." Chloe said turning to Naruto as Lana walked up

"Hey, Lana, you okay?" Naruto asked

"I will be." Lana smiled

"Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint for tomorrow?" Chloe asked

"Let's find out. How about 9:45? That's open." Lana wondered

"Cool." Chloe smiled

"There, better already. Nate? What time can we schedule you?" Lana asked causing Naruto to blink and raise a hand that he vibrated, "Right. My bad, I forgot."

"Not a problem. I figured I could help out you know, sign people up, pass out cookies." Naruto shrugged

"That'd be great. Thanks." Lana smiled

"Want to join us?" Naruto offered

"Sure." Lana said sitting down

Luthor Mansion

Lex was playing pool as his lady friend Victoria was on the phone with her father a man whose been trying to take over Luthor Corp for years, "Yes, Daddy, we're on schedule. Lex is playing hard to get, but I'm sure I can make him come around. Bye, Daddy. He wants to know if you're selling this castle after we sell out your father." Victoria said sitting on the pool table as Lex

"Why? Does he want to ship it back over to Scotland?" Lex asked before he took another shot and moved over and began to kiss Victoria before he saw Amy standing with a tray of glasses "Amy. Where's your mom?"

"Uh, flu I think. She asked me to cover for the afternoon." Amy smiled walking in focused on Lex

" Have you met Victoria?" Lex asked as Victoria gave a polite smile to Amy who frowned lightly

"No, not officially." Amy said

"She's going to be staying with us." Lex said causing Amy's mouth to twitch as she withheld a frown before she tipped the water and glasses over onto Victoria

"I am so sorry! I'll go get something to clean this up." Amy said playing it off

"She spilled that on purpose!" Victoria said to Lex upset

"It was a mistake. Wasn't it, Amy?" Lex said looking to Amy

"Sure." Amy said handing Vitoria a napkin before she left

"She's clearly got a thing for you, Lex." Victoria frowned

"Never took you for the jealous type. Her parents are a fixture. I brought them here from Metropolis." Lex said

"Send them back." Victoria glared

Backyard

Mrs. Palmer was folding clothes when she saw Amy walkkng to the house, "Were you just in the house?" Amy ignored her mom and continued walking, "Amy! Amy, I asked you a question."

Jeff walked into his sisters room as his mom tried to get her to talk, "What's going on?"

"Your sister was bothering Mr. Luthor." Mrs Palmer said

"If anyone is bothering him, it's that tramp. She's ruining everything. She just wants him all to herself." Amy frowned

"You know, we may live on the Luthor estate, but we're not part of that world. You have to know your place. Both of you." Mrs. Palmer advised

"Don't worry, mom, we know exactly what our place is." Jeff nodded which his mom returned before she left

"Thanks, Jeff." Amy said

"Just be careful." Jeff said walking to his room as Amy pulled out one of Lex' watches from her pocket

Later, Kent Farm

Naruto was speed reading through his text book, before he grabbed his pen and paper and began to do his work, as Martha having grown used to this sight smiled before she saw a panthlet, "Nate, what's this?"

"Blood drive at school. Lana's running it." Naruto said causing Martha to look at him, "I'm not donating, I told her I would volunteer."

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Lana is running it." Martha replied

"Well, Whitney dropped out, and she is my friend." Naruto said

"Whitney dropped out, so you thought you'd move in." Martha nodded

"If he doesn't see how great she is, then he doesn't deserve her." Naruto shrugged causing Martha to smile

"Once your finished, I need you to take those tulips over to Lex." Martha said

Naruto nodded before Martha kissed his head and walked upstairs

Luthor Estate

Naruto walked in with the crate of flowers to see Lex looking underneath his couch, "Looking for something?" he asked getting Lex' attention

"My watch. The tulips look great." Lex smiled getting up and sitting on the couch as Naruto placed the crate on the table

"Yeah, you cleaned us out. Mom said if you want some more, you'll have to call Holland." Naruto said

'They're Victoria's favorite." Lex said before the table was flipped over causing the two to jump in surprise

"What was that?" Naruto asked only for Lex to shake his head, with a shrug Naruto leaned down and began to pick up the flowers and place them back in the crate, "So you and this Victoria chick, must be getting pretty close."

"You seem surprised." Lex smirked

"She just doesn't seem like your type." Naruto said looking up to her

"Relationships aren't always about love, Nate. Sometimes they're about mutual goals." Lex replied

"That sounds like it leads straight to heart break, just be careful man." Naruto said

"Thanks." Lex nodded as he began to recomensed the search for his watch

"Don't you have another watch?" Naruto asked

"I've got hundreds. This one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she died." Lex said causing Naruto to nod as he fisted his necklace

"I know what that's like." Naruto nodded

"Your birth mother?" Lex asked

"I have a vague memory of her with this. I never take it off." Naruto lied before he began to help Lex look for his watch and went to go check the library where he walked in on Victoria on Lex' computer

Before either of the two could speak banging was heard and Naruto quickly left the library followed by Victoria he met Lex halfway as the sound was coming from upstairs and the two ran up as Victoria followed to see a door shaking as a bright light could be seen behind the door

"What's going on?" Victoria asked

"Wait here." Lex said as he and Naruti walked forward and as soon as Lex grabbed the door handle the shaking stopped and the light vanish causing the two to look at each other

Lex opened the door but suddenly went stumbling back causing Naruto to catch him, and after a moment the two walked into the room to see that it was trashed and the feathers from a trashed pillow was floating in the room as graffiti was on the walls

Naruto and Lex looked at each other

Next Day, Smallville High

Naruto was in the Torch news room, as Chloe put up a photo of the graffiti from Lex' place on the Wall of Weird, "It doesn't leave much room for interpretation." she said

"It was pretty weird. I mean, the door was shaking. When we got close, it blew open and Lex said he felt something brush past him." Naruto said looking at her

"Maybe his Scottish castle came complete with a poltergeist." Chloe replied walking up to Naruto who scoffed

"Well, the police say it's vandals. They don't know many ghosts who write in spray paint and own a black light." Naruto said as Chloe leaned back on the desk beside him looking at the wall of weird the two hands brushing against each other

"...So, how's the blood drive?" Chloe asked suddenly

"Actually, Lana wants to get together tonight to go through the schedule." Naruto shrugged

"At her place?" Chloe asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "What do you got planned?"

"Working on this story, then dinner with my dad." Chloe said

Naruto nodded, as he grabbed Chloe's hand interlacing his fingers with her own before the two just hung out till school was out

Luther Mansion

Lionel walked into the room to see Lex, and Victoria on the couch kissing as Victoria gave Lex a massage, "Lex, you have disappointed me."

"Hi, Dad. It's good to see you, too." Lex said as Lionel looked from him to Victoria

"Would you mind telling me what she's doing here?"

"Right now? Working on my neck. But knowing her, I think that's just a start." Lex smirked

" Could this be a ploy to get my attention? Well done, it worked." Lionel said

"I know this is gonna come as a shock, but not everything in my life revolves around you." Lex sighed

"Oh, I understand. So you're simply... being swindled. Would you excuse us Miss Hardwick? My son and I are going to have a little chat about family loyalty."

"It's all right. I'll run us a bath." Victoria smiled

"I'll be there shortly." Lex said before the two kissed and Victoria got up and began to leave

"I'll send Sir Harry your regards." Victoria said to Lionel

"Swell." Lionel frowned as Victoria closed the door behind her

"This is hardly business." Lex said when his dad turned to him

"Generations of Luthors would beg to differ. It's always business, especially where the Hardwicks are concerned. Lex, can't you see she was sent to distract you? Sir Harry has been nipping away at LuthorCorp for years!" Lionel said walkkng up to Lex who looked at him unbothered

"LuthorCorp is your company. I'm just one of its many expendable employees as you made abundantly clear when you exiled me to this charming cow town." Lex said standing up and walking up to his dad

"Empires are not brought down by outside forces. They are destroyed by weaknesses from within! Lex, I've told you this. Smallville is your test. Right now you're failing." Lionel lectured

"Thanks for the update, but I know exactly what I'm doing." Lex replied

"No, you don't She is playing the only card she's got and you are falling for it hook, line, and sinker." Lionel said

"My personal life is my business." Lex said turning away

"Not when it affects my company. Then it's my business. Lex, listen to this. If you sell out your family, then you will truly be alone in the world." Lionel said

Outside

Victoria was standing at the door with her ear to it before she jumped and looked to see Amy behind her

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... " Amy paused and began to walk away, 'You don't deserve him."

With Jeff

Jeff walked out if the house about to head into town when he saw, Amy walking over upset, "Amy, hey. What's wrong?"

"Her, what do you think?" Amy retorted storming inside causing Jeff to frown

Later

Naruto was sitting with the Lana on her porch, working on the blood drive, "I've got an opening at 5:00." Naruto said

"I can shift mine to 4:30 at station B, which makes us..."

"Done." Naruto said causing Lana to look at him in surprise

"You're kidding. Everything?" Lana asked

"We own this town." Naruto said causing Lana to giggle

"Are you okay not being able to donate?" Lana asked

"I'll live. I can find a way around somethings I would've had to give up, but somethings I can't." Naruto said with a shrug

"I'm sorry, but you are a lifesaver, Nate." Lana said placing her papers in a folder and putting it to the side

"It's amazing you do all these different things." Naruto smiled

"Just trying to find my place in the world. I can't thank you enough." Lana nodded

"It's a great cause. How could I not help?" Naruto asked with a shrug before he smiled, I'm just glad that you and I are so close after such a long time if being estranged."

"Me too." Lana said before she and Naruto leaned closer and began to kiss, and when they pulled away from each other Lana smiled as she got her books

"You okay?' Naruto asked

"Yeah, its just everything with Whitney, and here I am kissing you. I mean you're the one who's helping me with the blood drive. You're the one who listens. You're the one who's here." Lana said

"And since Whitney is your boyfriend he should be." Naruto nodded

"You know I'm not the type of girl who cheats on anyone, but there is something about you. I mean we slept with each other and I thought I would be wracked with guilt but it felt right." Lana said as she looked at him, "I really need to talk to Whitney."

"You're to nice for your own good." Naruto chuckled before he and Lana looked up as the door opened

"Lana, are you still out-" Nell paused as she saw Naruto and took note of how close he and Lana were sitting, "Nathan. Do you have the time?"

"Time for me to go." Naruto nodded causing Nell to smile

"Smart kid." Nell said walking back into the house

"Uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Lana smiled

"Tomorrow. maybe we can watch the sunset from my loft?" Naruto asked

"I'd love to. Good night, Nate." Lana smiled walking inside as Naruto smirked and made his way home

Smallville High

Naruto was sitting in the bleachers, when Amy walked up to him, "Hey Nate."

"Hey Amy, how you been?" Naruto asked with a small smile as she sat next to him

"I've been fine." Amy said sitting beside Nate who had always been nice to her

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah. Just, um, you know, all the weirdness at the mansion. Everything was fine until Victoria got there. Oh, well, you're Lex's friend. What do you think of her?"

"I really don't know her that well to have an opinion of her." Naruto shrugged

"Mmm. Well I think I figured out why she's sticking around. I saw her in Lex's bedroom going through his things, when I was helping my mom." Amy said

"Victoria didn't see you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"No. See, Lex is the only one who ever treated me like I was there." Amy said causing Naruto to nod

"I'll talk to Lex.' Naruto replied causing Amy to nod before she got up and left as Naruto watched her

Later, Luthor Mansion

Lex was sitting in his office on his computer when Naruto walked into the room, "Nate, what brings you over so late? Doing a little ghost hunting?"

"No. I came here to talk to you about Victoria... Where is she?" Naruto asked looking around

"She's taking a bath. Why, is there a problem?" Lex wondered

'Last night, when I was in here, I saw her,"

"Going through the files on my computer?" Lex interrupted as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Naruto asked

"Very little happens in this house without my knowledge." Lex said

" You don't seem very upset about this." Naruto noted

"We're playing chess, Nate. It's a game. Like I said we've known each other a long time." Lex smiled

"You have weird relationships." Naruto said causing Lex to chuckle

"Thanks for the heads up." Lex said

"That's what friends are for. I guess I shouldn't even bring up that Amy's got an obsession with you." Naruto said

"It's a teenage crush. Nothing more."

"Lex. Your a billinaire and before Victoria was here you noticed Amy according to her you were the only one to treat her like she existed. It's not just a crush. Hell she may be the reason your watch is missing." Naruto said

Lex pondered that for a moment, "I'll look into it." he said

Meanwhile

Victoria was soaking in the bathtub, when he she sat up as she thought she heard something, and frowned as she saw no one, "Lex?" Victoria asked before she screamed as she felt something grab her and pull her under the water and the outline of hands could be seen holding her down before she fought her way up gasping for breath but she was yanked back into the water this time her mouth being covered as she thrashed she knocked over a vase

Downstairs

Naruto and Lex were on their way to the door but paused and looked up hearing the sound, the two shared a glance and raced upstairs and Lex kicked in the bathroom door and the two saw Victoria slowly stop thrashing and raced for her pulling her out of the tub, as Naruto grabbed a towel and was about to hand it to Lex but he felt himself grabbed and he wrapped the towel around something as he was tossed into a mirror

Naruto looked down at the towel that had an invisible line through it and up to see an arm, and used his x-ray vision to see a skeleton that flashed in and out of his sight before he got up and spread the towel out and using his x-ray vision wrapped the towel around its face and dragged the invisible being to the tub before he forced it's head into the water

Lex watched as Naruto held the invisible person underneath the water as the visible arm thrashed before it began to gradually weakened and Naruto removed the towel along with the figure and leaned down to scrub the towel against the figured face and Lex and Naruto's eyes widened when they saw that it was Jeff

Naruto looked at Lex

Later

Lex had called the authorities on Jeff, whose parents and sister watched before Lex found his watch in a shrine in Amy's room and he as gently and nicely as possible sent them back to Metropolis promising the parents to take care of them since he had a soft spot for them and they were good workers, just there kids were a bit touched in the head

Currently, Naruto was walking into his loft and saw Lana already there watching the sunset, with a smile he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to smile

"You almost missed it." Lana said

"My bad." Naruto replied as he began to lay kisses on Lana's neck

Lana smiled before Naruto cupped her cheek before he kissed her, pulling away, the two looked each other in the eye before they began to kiss more passionately, as Lana turned herself around pushed him to the couch and straddled him,

Falling onto the couch, Naruto watched as Lana removed her shirt and began kissing Naruto, who took off his shirt, and she immediately recaptured his lips before going down to his neck, and kissing down toward his waist, before she grabbed his hands and stood him up,

"First," Lana smiled as she sank down to her knees and quickly unfastened Naruto's belt, and pulled down his pant freeing Naruto's cock and wrapped her pouty full lips around the head.

Lana's lips slid down the length of Naruto's member until the head hit the back of her mouth, and she choked, as she looked up into the Kryptonian's eyes as he was firmly lodged in her throat, causing Naruto to throw his head back and moaned in pleasure as Lana's nose pressed into his pubic hair.

The brunette female's tongue was rapidly working all over the underside of Naruto's cock, Lana gripped the firm butt belonging to her favorite male as his hands rested gently on her head. The caring teenager pulled back and swirled her tongue around the sensitive head before sliding her lips back down the Kryptonian's shaft. Lana's head began bobbing on the Naruto's shaft and repeatedly taking all 10 inches down her throat, choking, and spitting as she did so,

Naruto, kicked off his jeans from his ankles, as Lana took off her yoga pants, and began fingering herself, as Naruto looked down and stared into Lana's eyes as her cheeks bulged and caved with her pleasuring his member, and twitched when her teeth lightly grazed over his length in a playful nip.

Lana, began to speed up, as she squeezed Naruto's nuts, and heard him mutter how he was getting close. Naruto expected Lana to release him but to his shock she just took him deeper and swallowed down his healthy load.

"Mmmm," Lana moaned as she backed away from Naruto when he finished cumming down her throat

Naruto smiled before he leaned down and picked Lana up by her butt, and immediately Lana wrapped her legs around her lover as he slipped his already recovered prick into her tight cunt. Lana gasped in pleasure at the penetration of her core, feeling him go deep inside her

Upon fully resting inside Lana, Naruto gripped her ass, as he kissed her lips before he laid her on the bed, and pulled out before slamming back into her, repeatedly and soon the couple's skin made slapping sounds as Naruto sawed his cock in and out of his neighbors pussy, as they looked each other in the eye

Lana smiled before she captured Naruto's lips in a searing kiss as she thrust her pelvis back up at him, as Naruto began putting more power in his thrust, alternating speeds until she began having a powerful shaking orgasm while screaming his name. Lana's pussy convulsed and soaked the muscular male's dick with her juices as he continued to pump her nether regions through her climax, as she gripped onto him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck

Naruto didn't stop after Lana came down, while Lana moaned in his ear, before she began nibbling on his neck and ear, before he sat back and turned her over onto her hands and knees without ever dislodging her from her. Naruto began hammering away, as he leant over and licked the sweat off his woman's back, sampling her wonderful taste, as he kissed up to the back of her neck, while his hands fell on top of hers and their fingers intertwined,

Martha walked into the loft, with a laundry basket as she walked up the stairs to see if Naruto left any dirty clothes around she heard the moaning and the slapping of flesh, before she came to a halt halfway up the stairs and saw her adopted son and girl next door having sex

Lana threw her tight ass back at Naruto, as the slapping sound of the couple's flesh was quite loud by this time. Lana moaned deeply as her tight round butt cheeks met Naruto's pelvis, as she began screaming as Naruto stayed hunched down over her while he speared his meaty cock into her sacred hole and bit down on her shoulder, not breaking breaking the skin. The pain mixed with the pleasure sent the girl over the edge, as her pussy tightened and convulsed around Naruto's member who grunted and moaned, as he blew his load into Lana's womb

Lana panted as she turned onto her side, as Naruto remained over her, before she leaned up and kissed him "T-that was amazing." she panted, causing Naruto to smile

"You were too." Naruto said leaning down to capture Lana's lips again

An aroused Martha retreated silently out if the loft forgoing doing the laundry today as she went upstairs and locked herself in her room and opened her bottom droor where her brand new vibrator was kept

Later

Lana smiled as she walked home, her time with Naruto was so much fun they had cuddled and she had asked him all about his adventures in his original dimension and they had a quickie before she had to get home and ready for school tomorrow

"Lana." Whitney said sitting on the porch and standing up causing Lana to look up at him

"Whitney?" Lana asked

"Where have you been?"

"Nate was helping me with the blood drive." Lana lied as Whitney frowned which she returned, "What're you doing here?"

"I came to tell you why I've been so distant." Whitney said and Lana was about to tell him that she didn't care and that they were over he interrupted her with saying, "It's my dad. He's been in Metropolis all week, you know, for tests."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lana asked a bit annoyed as she was ready to leave Whitney but this wasn't a good time to end it with him, not yet at least

"The doctors don't know." Whitney said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lana asked

"I figured you've been through enough pain in your life with your parents. I didn't want you to have to go through it with me." Whitney said sitting back down, "I realized you'd probably be the only one to really understand what I'm going through."

Lana nodded and sat with Whitney

"Convenient timing." Naruto frowned in the loft having used his super hearing to listen in on what Whitney was saying, he must've realized Lana would've broken up with him soon so he decided to come clean especially since Naruto and Lana were spending a lot of time together, but Whitney didn't realize that he had already lost Lana emotionally at least

 **Finished**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was asleep in his room as a huge chunk of Kryptonite dangled from the ceiling above his head, before his eyes snapped open as his alarm clock sounded off and he turned it off

Standing up he snatched the kryptonite from the rope and grabbed tapped a disk on his bed as Gideon appeared, "Good morning Naruto." she greeted

"Morning Gideon." Naruto said as he connected a wire to his left and right temple

"Test show that your tolerance to Kryptonite is still no where near where it used to be, but you are making progress. Your body is as strong as it is under a red sun. The speed force energy your father gave you is also accelerating your recovery." Gideon said

"Why am I dreaming of Nyssa, and Lyta?" Naruto asked frowning

"My theory is that you still haven't properly grieved for them. They were your lovers after all." Gideon said as Naruto frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "Also your body is now going through puberty again, so your emotions are in a state of flux, and last time they were the ones who helped you through your urges."

"Thanks." Naruto said putting the kryptonite in a lead box before he snatched the wires from his head and went to get in the shower

Later

Naruto was on a horse riding with Chloe, and Lana as he got repeated flashes of Nyssa-Vex and Lyta-Zod in his head

"Nate?" Lana asked causing him to look over as she and Chloe looked at him worriedly

"You okay?" Chloe asked

"I'm going through puberty." Naruto shrugged

"Okay." the two smiled, "Is that different for Kryptonians?"

"My emotions are tied to some of my abilities, and urges are more enhanced thanks to the nature of my family."

"The nature?" Chloe asked

"One of my ancestors wasn't from Krypton. She came to our planet looking to get away from her world after some problem between her brothers and her mother happened. She passed down some strange abilities and other things."

"Like wat other things?"

"Like a verbal tic,"

"You mean like when we were younger how you used to say believe it after every sentencd?" Lana asked

"Yeah, don't remind me." Naruto sighed, "Anyway during the first time I went through this my friends helped me get through the mood swings I had."

"Mood swings? Like what?"

"My anger, and lust are the main ones to worry about. I keep seeing Nyssa, and Lyta, I was told it may be because I haven't let myself grieve for everyone that I lost." Naruto said

"We could help you, maybe have a fake funeral?" Chloe suggested

"Kryptonian funerals are different. The ceremony is lead by the females, and we send our deceased to the sun so that Rao may welcome them into his kingdom." Naruto frowned

Lana, and Chloe frowned sadly looked at Naruto who sighed, "So, how's the quarterback?" he asked suddebly wanting to take his mind away from his trouble when he felt himself about to cry

"His dad's still in the hospital, so he's been working shifts at the store." Lana said

"It's tough running a family business." Naruto shrugged

"I think he secretly wants his dad to sell it. He doesn't want to be saddled with it when he graduates." Lana said

"I don't blame him. I don't see myself being a farmer when I grow up. Again." Naruto shrugged

"What do you want to do?" Chloe asked

"I'm not sure." Naruto frowned in thought as Chloe blinked and began to search herself

"Where's my - oh - I dropped my camera." Chloe said looking back

"Chloe, what did you bring that thing for, anyway?" Lana asked

"I'm not out here doing this butt-bashing thing for fun. These woods are like the Bermuda triangle of Smallville." Chloe said causing Naruto and Lana to smile, "No, I'm serious, you guys, people come in here, and when they leave they can't remember a thing. There've been dozens of incidences in the past ten years."

"I'll go get your camera." Lana said

"Thank you." Chloe smiled as Lana turned the horse around and road back

"The stories in these woods go back to the civil war." Naruto said

"No, Nate, what I'm talking about happened like a week ago. Some seveyors from Rickman Industries came screaming out of the woods and they can't even remember what happened."

"And I'm sure you have a theory about this." Naruto said

"Kyle Tippet." Chloe said

"The guy with the weird sculptures in town?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, don't you think it's odd he lives out here all alone in the woods." Chloe wondered

"Maybe he likes his peace and quiet." Naruto said with a shrug before they heard Lana scream

"Stay with the horses." Naruto said before he sped off as Chloe leaned over and grabbed the reins of his horse

Lana was on the ground unconsious as Naruto appeared to see Kyle Tippet shaking her awake, "Lana!" he yelled causing Kyle to look up at him as Naruto jogged forward while Kyle backed away into the woods

"You okay?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Lana said hugging Naruto who saw the camera was on and recording

Later, Kent Farm

Naruto was in the living room looking at the footage the camera recorded, as Martha walked in, "Okay, Nell. Thanks. Bye." she said hanging up

"How's Lana?" Naruto asked

"She has a mild concussion. Other than that, she's fine." Martha said placing the phone on the table

"And Nell?" Naruto asked

"That's a different story. She wants you to go to the police and say that you saw Kyle spook Lana's horse and attack her." Martha said

"Im not going to lie for her." Naruto replied

"I don't expect you to, but from Nell's tone, I don't think we've heard the end of this." Martha nodded placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Did Kyle seem at all dangerous to you?"

"He seemed...scared, and worried." Naruto frowned

"You going to talk to him?" Martha asked

"Theres no need, I'm not going to interrogate some guy who didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said getting a nod from Martha

Later, Beanery

Naruto walked down the street to clear his head when he entered the coffee shop and saw Lana, Chloe, and Whitney before he walked over, and greeted them before he looked at Lana, "How you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks. Nell said you were going to talk to the police." Lana said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I didn't talk to the cops. All I saw was Kyle wake you up." Naruto shrugged

"If I were there, I would have done something." Whitney said

"Well we can't all be insecure dicks who attacks anyone with the slightest interest in our girlfriend now can we?" Naruto asked annoyed causing Whitney to glare as Chloe grabbed Naruto's hand causing him to sigh to calm himself down, before he looked to Lana, "Do you remember anything?"

"Not really." Lana said shaking her head, "Do you think he would've hurt me?"

"No, he seemed scared and worried. Kyle may be weird but he seems to be the kind of guy who just's wants to be left alone." Naruto said

"Well the Kent families observation skills aren't to be trusted your old man couldn't even dri-" Whitney was rendered mute when Naruto grabbed him by the throat and yanked him over the table with a murderous glare as Chloe and Lana tried to separate them

"Say that again." Naruto growled as Whitney tried to pry Naruto's hand from his throat but it felt like a vice

"Nate, let him go." Chloe said as Naruto glared at Whitney who began to fade into unconsciousness before he tossed him to the ground as Whitney coughed while gasping for air

Naruto walked out of the beanery everyone watching after him before Lana went to go after him, but Chloe stopped her, "I got it." she said walking out to see Naruto in the alleyway taking deep breaths

"Nate? You okay?" Chloe asked

"No, not really." Naruto said as he tried to calm down but his eyes lit up in a red light causing Chloe's eyes to widen, before she quickly took his hand in her own "I wanted to snap his neck."

The glowing began to get more intense and quickly Chloe grabbed his checks and kissed him causing Naruto's temper to calm down before Chloe pulled away

"Come on, let's get out of here." Chloe said as Naruto sighed for a moment and nodded before the two began to walk but Lex and Victoria pulled up

"Nate. has Bob Rickman been by the farm?" Lex asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Why would he be interested in us?" Naruto asked

"He's interested in buying your land."

"Well that's a problem because the farm isnt for sale." Naruto frowned

"I've seen Rickman talk people out of house and home. He's a locust, Nate. He tears through a community and betrays anyone who trusts him. Be careful." Lex advised getting a nod from Naruto

"Thanks for the warning." Naruto said before Lex nodded and pulled off, "Great, like I don't have enough things to worry about."

Sullivan House

Naruto placed a blanket over Chloe's nude body before he pecked her forehead, and clumped out the window before he began his slow trek home looking up to the sky while he walked before he saw Kyle, and to his annoyance Whitney, "Hey, Tippet!"

"What's your problem?" Kyle asked looking at the kid

"You are. Touch Lana Lang again, and I'll take care of you myself." Whitney threatened before he walked off

Kyle sighed and turned to leave but stopped when he saw Naruto, "Be careful with that guy."

"Im not afraid of some kid." Kyle said

"You shouldn't be, but just know that you already have the reputation of a weirdo and with what happened in the woods, people are tying to get you put in jail. Just don't call anymore attention to yourself." Naruto said walking off as Kyla watched after him before he left to get some groceries as down the street Whitney watched Kyle, before a man approached him

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, I couldn't help, uh, overhearing. Are you having a problem with Kyle Tippet?" a man asked

"Yeah, he attacked my girlfriend." Whitney frowned

"Bob Rickman. Maybe I can help." the man said shaking Whitney's hand before a green glow appeared from his hands and Whitney's eyes flashed the same green as Bob smirked

Later, Kyle's Trailor

Kyle with his groceries walked to his home and was about to unlock the door before he saw Whitney with a bat sneaking up on him and quickly turned around to have the groceries knocked out of his hands before Whitney swung at his head but he dodged and began to run as Whitney continued to try and bash his head in with the bat

Suddenly Kyle was knocked to the ground and when Whitney was above him looking to strike, "Freeze!" was yelled as a light was shined on Whitney as the Sheriff Miller and his deputy aimed their guns at Whitney who dropped the bat

"He attacked me!" Whitney yelled

"Thats not what we're seeing pal. Put your hands behind your head." Miller said

Next Morning, Kent Farm

Naruto shoveled horse manure and turned dropping some on Bob's expensive shoes, "You know, a barn's no place for shoes like that." he said

"Didn't like them that much, anyway. Bob Rickman, Rickman Industries." Bob introduced holding a hand out

"I know who you are." Naruto said looking at the man and not moving to shake his hand, "And we're not interested."

"You don't even know why I'm here." Bob said

"A rich douchebag in a suit with a contract in his hand obvious wants to buy something that isn't for sale, and will never be for sale. You wasted your time coming here. Bye." Naruto said turning around

"You got a problem with progress, young man?" Bob asked

"No problem, just those who waste my time. Right now that is what your doing. I got work to do, so I'll say again Mr. Rickman, Bye." Naruto said causing Rickman to frown as Naruto turned around and removed his gloves before he turned around hearing Bob groan as he removed his beaded necklace and put it down

"Oh, I twisted my ankle. I guess you were right about these shoes. Could you, uh, give me a hand?" Bob asked causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance and take Bob's hand before Bob stood up unhurt and gripped Naruto's hands with both hands and he felt a tingle in his mind, "Now, are you sure I can't convince you to change your mind?"

Naruto looked down observing the green glow around Bob's hands and looked up at him angry at what the man was trying, "I'm sure.' Naruto said causing Bob to frown as Naruto with a sinister smile mentally exerted his presence and Bob's eyes glowed green as Naruto's mental strength overpowered him making him susceptible to his own powers, "No why don't you go have an unfortunate fatal accident of your choosing."

Bob after being released walked off as Naruto watched before Lana arrived, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked

"I'm better." Naruto said not bothered by the fact that he just made a man go kill himself since he had killed people before in his first life

"You hear about Whitney?" Lana asked

"No what happened?" Naruto asked walking over to a large piece of wood and used his super strength to lift it up

"Sheriff Miller caught his attacking Kyle Tippet." Lana said causing Naruto to look at her

"I can't say that I'm surprise." Naruto replied getting a nod,

"He was given community service, and I broke up with him." Lana said walking up to Naruto who smiled

"I wish I could say I was sorry but I'm not." Naruto smiled looking at Lana who shrugged before in a flash of speed Naruto completed his chores and stopped running to put his necklace back on before he clapped the dirt off his hands, "Want to watch Tv?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Lana smiled before they walked into the house as Naruto sped upstairs and cleaned up before he joined Lana on the couch and after a moment Chloe arrived and joined them

 **Finished**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto grunted as he worked out to keep his body occupied from his urges, he grunted as his arms shook as he forced the tractor into the air and with a heave he tossed it up and quickly rolled from beneath it as it fell to the ground

Reaching over the the lead case Naruto closed it giving him a break from the kryptonite exposure. Standing up, Naruto walked out with a towel to clean his face and saw Chloe, Pete, and Lana arrive,

"Hey what's up?' Pete asked seeing the sweaty Naruto, "You know you should take it easy on your chores."

"I'm sick not dead." Naruto said as that was the lie that was being used, "How was rock hunting?"

"Terrible. Mr. Summers blew up at Eric today." Chloe said

"Sounds like the usual thing with those two." Naruto replied

"Oh no this was different, he actually called him a disappointment in front of the entire class. Eric was so torn up about it he ran off and jumped off the bridge." Pete said

"Damn. How's Mr. Summers taking it?'

"He was completely unbothered." Lana said

"Wait, the guy blows up at his son and immediately after said son kills himself and he is unfazed?" Naruto asked

"I know." Pete said

"Okay, getting off this depressing subject." Chloe said suddenly looking at Naruto, "I have an interview with Lex coming up in 2,days, do you think you can help me out?"

"Sure." Naruto said smiling

2 Days Later, Luthor Mansion

Naruto was standing behind the camera as Chloe sat in front of Lex, "So, Mr. Luthor. Are there anymore secret construction projects going on at LuthorCorp like Level 3?"

"Please, call me Lex." Led said

"Okay, Lex. Are you going to answer my question?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow as Naruto smiled before a guard entered

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor. Your father's on the phone."

"I need to get this. I'll take it in the conservatory. I look forward to resuming our verbal judo." Led said getting a nod from Chloe before he got up and left

Outside

A red muscle car was parked off the road with 3,men all wearing ski masks, were pumping themselves up, "All right boys, this is the big one. Let's go!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" the driver yelled before they all got our the car and ran toward Luthor Mansion

Inside

Naruto was sitting on the desk as he had his hands on Chloe's hips, as they kissed, before she pulled away, "I wonder if he's really taking a call or if he's just trying to avoid me."

"Well I hope he stays gone, so we can continue." Naruto said smiling as Chloe laughed and kissed his lips before she noticed an old cup, "Wow. That's really cool. Do you think it's real?" she asked walking over to it as Naruto groaned and walked over to the cup

"With all the money Lex has, it wouldn't be surprising if it is." Naruto said only to get no response and he quickly turned around, "Of course your around snooping."

Walking out Naruto went searching for Chloe, "Chloe? Chloe."

The three robbers were suddenly in the room watching Naruto leave, "Okay, the vault's in the wall behind the bookcase."

"How do you know?" Man2 asked following man1

"I got my sources." Man1 said

"He was doing one of the housekeepers." Man3 said

"Oh, yeah." Man2 cheered as they walked to the bookcase

"We got 5 minutes. Let's move." Man1 said before Naruto reentered

"Where the hell are my..." Naruto paused as he noticed the 3 thieves.

"Get him." Man1 demanded and Naruto was about to sped forward but saw the surveillance camera in the corner

Man2 rushed Naruto and threw a punch that Naruto ducked under and watched him before Man2 tried another punch but before he could Naruto stepped forward and ducked while bringing up his elbow that slammed into the nose of Man2, before Naruto stepped forward as Man2 stumbled back and delivered 3 kicks to the thief's ribs and jumped before kicking the man in the head sending him flying over the table unconscious

Man1 rushed Naruto who jumped at him with a knee that slammed into his chest sending Man1 to the ground,

Ducking quickly as Man3 swung a crowbar at his head, Naruto noticed he only had one hand, as he continued to dodge the swings of Man3 as Man1 snuck behind him,

Pushing Man3 back Naruto ran and jumped before using Man3's shoulder to flip and kick Man1 in the head as Man3 stumbled back before Naruto ran over and punched him repeatedly till he went unconscious

"Nate." Lex said beside Chloe in the doorway looking at Naruto who was ready to continue punching

Naruto backed up as Lex looked around at the men and back to Naruto who was unharmed

Later,

Naruto, and Chloe watched as Lex gave his statement to the cops, "How did they get in?'

"I don't know, but I'm glad I came there's no telling what would've happened had you walked in there alone." Naruto frowned as Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder as they watched the police as Lex looked over to Naruto

Week Later, Smallville High

Naruto, Pete, and Chloe walked out of class into the hall, "There is nothing like 50 minutes of Mr. Austin's English class that works up an appetite." Naruto said

"There's nothing like having a 6-page student biography due Monday to help me lose mine." Pete replied

"What, the biography part, or the fact that our fellow student subjects were randomly assigned?" Chloe asked

"Pete's convinced that the drawing was fixed." Naruto said

"There are a dozen ladies in our class, each worthy of lengthy interrogation. I get stuck with Stan Gibson." Pete complained

"The manager of the student store? Well, I hear he's very..." Naruto trailed off

"Efficient?" Chloe asked as the two smiled while Pete frowned

"Very funny. I'm about to learn more about the art of selling "Go Crow" pendants than any human should have to endure. You haven't stopped smiling since we left. Who's your victim?" Pete asked Chloe

"The illustrious Mr. Kent himself." Chloe said patting Naruto's chest

"Oh!" Pete smiled looking to Naruto who rose an eyebrow "I take it back. Chloe's the one with the challenge."

"What you mean?" Naruto asked

"No offense, Nate, but digging up six pages of interesting on you is going to require some serious excavation." Pete said

"I have you know I live a very entertaining life." Naruto replied

"Yes, and I'm sure that once I deploy my journalistic skills on you, I'll be able to unearth a skeleton or two." Chloe smiled

"Cough up. Who'd you get?" Pete asked Naruto who opened his mouth to speak

"Oh, don't tell me. Lana Lang. Oh, my God. Just look at his face. You don't even have to see it." Chloe said as Naruto held the card

"Like I said, definitely rigged. I can assume you'll be starting your paper ASAP?" Pete asked

"I've been helping Lana over at the Talon, getting ready for the grand opening. It works out." Naruto shrugged

"Oh, that's nice." Pete said sarcastically

"On that note...Hit me later Chloe." Naruto waved walking off

"See ya." Chloe waved

Talon

Lana glared at the contractor who was half assing his job, "You promised me everything would be ready on time."

"That was before the plumbing started leaking. It hasn't been replaced in years." the contractor said dismissively

"How long will that take?" Lana asked frowning

" I can't really give you a straight answer, not until I crawl up there. You resurrect the past, you get the problems that come with it." the contractor shrugged

"Lex Luthor is going to be by later. He's going to need numbers and a timetable and a better explanation than that." Lana said before a man walked in, "Sorry, we're not open yet."

The man smiled, "It's about the assistant manager position. I know I'm late but if I could get an application." he said

"Yeah. Yeah, just give me a second." Lana said withholding a sigh as the contractor really had annoyed her before she walked over to the desk with the man falling in step behind her

"Great. I really appreciate this, Miss, uh..." The man trailed off

"Lang." Lana said handing the man a application

"Lang." the man nodded

"And just to warn you, my aunt's not taking anymore interviews until next week." Lana said

"Well, that's all right. I happen to have all the time in the world. I'm Jude Royce." Jude smiled

"Hi." Lana nodded moving a box as the man looked at his application

"So I understand that Lex Luthor has a stake in this project." Jude said looking around

"Yeah, he's one of the owners. Why, do you know him?" Lana asked

"A lifetime ago in Metropolis."

"Must have been interesting." Lana said

"Well, let's just say there's a reason he's in Smallville. You know my advice? Stay away from him. When Lex gets involved, things usually turn out badly." Jude said before Naruto entered

"Hey." Naruto greeted walking up to Lana who smiled at him and looked to Jude

"Excuse me." Lana said walking over to Naruto and the two sharing an embrace and began to talk while Jude slithered off as Lex entered as Lana looked to Jude and saw him gone but the application still there

"Everything okay?" Lex asked

"Just a little weirded out." Lana said honestly

"Relax, it's just a leak." Lex smiled

"No, a friend of yours came by, applied for the assistant manager position. He told me to, um, to stay away from you." Lana said causing Lex to frown

"What was his name?" Lex asked

"Jude Royce." Lana said showing Lex the application as Naruto noticed Lex grow pale

"What is it, Lex?" Naruto asked

"When did he leave?" Lex asked

"He was just here." Lana said watching as Lex rushed out the Talon and began to look around while Naruto and Lana shared a look and Naruto followed him

"Lex. Who's Jude Royce?" Naruto asked causing Lex to sigh

"Trust me, Nate. I have no idea who Lana met today, but it couldn't have been him. Don't worry about it, Nate. I'm not." Lex smiled before he got into his car and turned it on before loud music began to play

"What's going on?" Naruto asked over the music

"I don't know!" Lex yelled freaking out as he tried to cut the music off or down but couldn't so Naruto used his x-ray vision to see where the music was coming from and saw a cd player underneath the dashboard

"Feel under the dash!" Naruto said causing Lex to glance at him and do so, before he ripped the cd player from his dash

"Looks like someone decided to get creative while I was inside." Lex said with a frown

"What were the screams?" Naruto asked

"I assume it was someone's twisted idea of a joke. And a successful one. We've managed to draw a crowd." Lex said as Naruto glanced behind him to see a crowd of civilians all looking at Lex in disapproval

"Lex..."

"Nate, this really doesn't concern you." Lex interrupted

"Okay, I'll stay out of it." Naruto said stepping back as Lex nodded before he sped off while Lana walked up to Naruto

"Are you going to stay out of it?"

"Yeah, I'm have no business poking around in Lex's past. When he's ready to tell me what going on he will." Naruto said with a shrug before he looked to Lana, "Ready to do this project?"

Lana smiled before the two headed into the coffee shop

Later

Naruto was standing outside on his phone with his cousin, "Barry, you seriously need to take your head out the science books, and go on a date."

"I date." Barry said

"Going out with Iris as friends is not a date. Look man just tell her how you feel, before she finds someone else and settle down with him. The worst thing she can say is no."

"If she said no it would be awkward to be around her."

"It'll pass, the both of you have grown up together, you will always be apart of each others lives. All you need to do is take that leap bare, and who knows she could be willing to give dating you a shot." Naruto said

"I'll think about it, tell Aunt Martha that I miss her." Barry said

"Alright, love you cousin." Naruto said

"Love you too." Barry replied before they both hung up

Lex walked up looking a bit rattled

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"A dismembered hand was found in the Talon.'

Naruto frowned, but nodded, "Lana must be upset."

"She's frustrated, and she has a right to be." Lex said before he looked to Nsruto who was watching the moon, "Your not going to ask?"

"Whatever secrets you have from your past are your own. I'm your friend not some nosey sonovabitch that think it's my right to have every scrap of informationon my peers." Naruto shrugged as Lex frowned, "When your ready to tell me, you will. As your friend all I have to do is be paitent with you."

Lex looked guilty and made to speak when a red light began to blink, causing Naruto to frown, "Someone is here."

Getting up Lex followed Naruto to the barn, "What is that?" he asked

"Motion sensors are around the property to prevent anyone or thing from getting in or out." Naruto said before he grabbed his dads shotgun and as he looked at the computer that told him where the sensor was tripped her narrowed his eyes

"Im coming with you." Lex said

"Free country." Naruto smirked before he ran out, "Just hope you can keep up in your suit."

Lex followed Naruto over a ridge and they saw two men at the edge of the farm unloading barrels from a car, "Hey!" Naruto yelled causing the men to jumped and drop the barrels before they tried to get into the car but Naruto quickly shot the front and back tires out as he and Lex walked forward while he reloaded before they dropped down when the men opened fire

"Call 911." Naruto said to Lex as he army crawled forward into the tree line, and blurred forward careful not to use to much of the Speed Force to gain a lightning trail, and he stopped on the side of the men who paused and reloaded their weapons before standing up and shooting over the car without looking and silently he stalked forward

Lex who just called the cops watched Naruto from his refuge, and was about to get up to try and stop his friend who shot the shotgun and took out one of the gunmen striking his kneecap, before Naruto used the weapon as a bat and knocked the other man down with a swing to the face

Rotating the shotgun, Naruto aimed at the man as his partner whimpered and Lex ran over, "I know you. Your that guy who was looking for a job at the Talon." Naruto said before he looked over to the barrels to see that it was LuthorCorp waste, "Lex."

Lex looked over and frowned seeing the barrels, "You've been trying to ruin my reputation, why?"

"Mannie never talked about her family?" the man asked

"She said she had a brother in Central City, she said he was in prison and she was the only person that kept in touch with him."

"She was my lifeline when I was inside, you see I never had a rich daddy to keep me out of jail."

"Why?"

"Vengeance." the man shrugged

"What do you mean? Where's Amanda?"

"She's dead, Lex. She committed suicide over a year ago."

"And in her memory you thought to kill an innocent man and end back up in prison." Naruto said

"Innocent? It's his fault that she-"

"Killed herself." Naruto interupted looking down at the man, "Some could say that it's yours, as her brother it was your job to watch out for her, you were in jail when she needed you, and you used her as an excuse to end right back there."

The man glared at Naruto, while rising, "You motherfu-"

Naruto kicked the man in the face knocking him out, before sirens were heard, "You okay?" he asked Lex

"I didn't know."

"No one can prevent human nature, Lex. He's a grown ass man, shifting blame for his own shortcomings. It's not your fault." Naruto said getting a nod from Lex

Day Later, Talon

Everyone was in the Talon when Naruto walked in with a long sleeve Henly, some black jeans and Chuck Taylors, and a gift, when Lana walked over, "So? What do you think?

"I'm definitely surprised." Naruto smiled looking around

"Me too. Where's Chloe?" Lana asked looking around

"She said she wanted to be fashionably late. I got this for you." Naruto said handing her a present as she looked at it hesitantly, "It's not a hand."

Lana smiled before she opened it and gasped seeing a picture of the Talon when it first opened

"So I took a trip and took a photo of Talon when it first opened. Thought maybe you can hang it up over the counter."

Lana looked at the picture smiling before she looked at the smiling Naruto in confusion, "You took this?" she asked getting a smirk, "You took a trip...through time?"

"Yes. Cool huh?" Naruto asked getting an awed nod from Lana before they joined the party

Meanwhile

Chloe had been intensely working on her project for Naruto, she did interviews with people around town and Martha and all of them had good things to say about Naruto, but she also did some digging into his adoption and the company that handled it went out of business soon as it was finished and she wanted to know why, she saved all the information she found and promised to tell Naruto when she knew everything

 **Finished**

 **I took so long with this one because as I am sure some of y'all heard the actress who played Chloe was involved in some fuckshit, I know people who have survived human trafficking and rape so I was tempted to just abandon this story all together, but I decided to change out the actress**

 **Any suggestion on a new actress is welcome, I would kill her off, but Chloe is a huge part of Smallville and it wouldn't make sense as to why Naruto wouldn't be able to save her in time.**


End file.
